ciel and lizzie
by Appa the greatest
Summary: Ciel's been gone for four years what happens when he returns home.
1. Chapter 1

**We do not own black butler, just the characters we made. CO-written by a friend and I. Hope you like it, and please tell us what you think. **

**Sebastian's pov**

Slowly the carriage pulled up to the manor and though he didn't say anything I could tell by the way he stared out the window that he was anxious to get inside. We had left on a mission from Queen Victoria to Le Havre, France to stop a group of smugglers who called themselves Le Renard, or the fox, who stole valuable paintings and artifacts in England and sold them in Paris. It was our job to intercept them in the coastal town of Le Havre. That had been four years with a break to come back for help from Lao a year ago. My Lord's children would be older. Little Mistress Clara would be four a darling little thing that was the spitting image of her mother but with her father's black hair and Young Master David would be two who looked just like his father but with his mother's hair. Ciel didn't know he had children. Lady Elizabeth had sent me a letter and pictures asking for advice on what to do. Hence I knew. I gave a slight smile as I thought of my own children. The twins Annabeth and Jack would be five now. Then I frowned as I remembered that I still hadn't told Ciel about them. "I shall have to find a way to tell him," I thought. Ciel had managed to catch the frown. He frowned at me.

"Why are you frowning Sebastian?" He asked in his usual demanding way.

"Nothing My Lord," I replied drily. "Just wondering what has become of the Manor in my absence." Satisfied he turned his attention again to the window. We were nearly to the end of the drive.

Once the carriage stopped I helped Ciel out and grabbed our luggage. Before we had made it to the steps Lady Elizabeth had run up to him and was hugging him tightly.

"Lizzie," He gasped as she tightened her hug. "Let go." As he caught his breathe she rambled on about how the manor was and how she missed him, ect. As I looked at her small, petite form, her blond hair just as it was when she was younger only styled differently, and her eyes a startling green. My mind flashed to Sadie, my wife. Then it faded as i realized the children were not here. "Note to self: ask Lizzie where the children are" I thought to myself and walked inside to check and see how the inside was doing knowing the servants only heaven knew what it had happened leaving the couple outside.

When I turned around from closing the door the sight that I saw made me speechless. I just stood there staring.

"Mister Sebastian?" asked three voices. "What's the matter?"

"It...It's clean and... and well nothing is broken," I stuttered. I turned to face the three servants. Bard, the cook, laughed when he saw the surprised expression on my face. Finnian just smiled at me with pride of himself and Mayrin stood there looking at the ground. "Well done you three," I told them. They then took on a look of surprise as they sensed the sincerity in my words. I had never truly congratulated them on anything before.

**Lizzie:** Ciel was finally home after four years I was so happy but I couldn't quite figure out how to tell him about Clara and David. What if he didn't like them? What if he didn't like me anymore?! The sweet little kids had never even met their father before. I sat on ciel's and I's bed we never really shared it cause after we got married he had to leave for the mission. I just got lucky today because they went to my mothers house for the day. I started pacing wondering what to do when they got back. This is too hard only Sebastian knows about the kids. Just then Ciel came in.

"Lizzie why are you pacing?"

"oh um no reason just... thinking" I replied quietly. Ciel gave me a kinda hurt look.

"You know you can tell me anything." He whispered in my ear. I nodded not quite sure what to say. This is not a situation any wife wants to be in. I turned around and gave him a small kiss and smiled to let him know I was fine. Just then the door opened and Sebastian walked in.

"Lunch is ready My Lord, My Lady." He told us.

"Thank you Sebastian." Ciel said. He squeezed my hand then walked out. I muttered thank you to Sebastian as I walked past. He grabbed my arm lightly and asked me where the children were?

"At my mothers," I told him and gave him a weak smile and walked to lunch. Behind me I heard him sigh. Why I don't know. Most likely because of me not telling Ciel yet. I knew he knew I hadn't yet.

I walked into the dining room and sat down next to Ciel. He grabbed my hand and held it under the table. Sebastian came out with a salad for both of us. "Good old Sebastian," I thought. " Even at lunch we have more than one course." When Ciel and I had finished the salad Sebastian brought out the soup course. Today it was Mulligatawny, a soup that Sebastian learned how to make from the Indian Prince Soma's butler Agni. It is a mildly spicy soup. Then it was the Main course of Roast Beef with fresh rolls and a bit of jam. Last came the dessert. Today it was currant and berry summer pudding. As I was eating the dessert a sad smile crossed my face as I remembered that this was little David's favorite dessert. "I shall have to have Sebastian make it for him," I thought. "Sebastian's is much better than Bard's." While we were eating I couldn't help but think what I would do tomorrow when the children came home. Ciel caught me frowning and asked me "Lizzie why won't you tell me what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong Ciel I promise just trust me please." He looked at me sadly and said "ok Lizzie" this just broke my heart but I just didn't know how to tell him. He gave one more hurt look and got up from the table. I watched him walk towards his office and then I heard a door slam. "Sebastian what did I do?" I said almost breaking down crying. Sebastian walked over and lifted me from my chair like I was a doll and carried me into the kitchen where he set me down on the counter so he could talk to me and clean at the same time.

" Ciel is just worried and it hurts him to see you struggle." He told me calmly. When I looked him in the eyes I saw he too was worried about me. "He will be fine later, just let him cool off." He said with his back turned to me and putting some dishes away.

"Oh," I said quietly. I brushed away a tear. It wouldn't help to cry. Sebastian caught the motion and came over to the counter and held me.

"Let the tears come," he said softly. " Holding them back won't do anything." I nodded and let the tears rain down on his shoulder and neck. I cried for ten minutes. I finally couldn't and it was down to shuddering breaths. Sebastian's left shoulder was soaked in tears. I mumbled an apology but he just waved it away telling me it would dry off. He looked at me and seeing I was fine let go and took off his coat and vest to hang them to dry on hooks that were by the door of the kitchen. That left him in only his shirt and tie. I giggled as I saw his abs through his shirt and thought how lucky Sadie was to have him. Then I realized that he might have a family.

"Sebastian, do you have kids?" I asked. He turned to me and whispered in my ear one word. "Yes." I grinned. "How old are they, what are their names, what are they like?" He smiled at my questions.

"Their names are Annabeth and Jack, they are twins and five years old, and I haven't seen them in four years." He replied. Then I realized he had been gone with Ciel and hadn't seen them and here he was taking care of us. He wasn't at home with his wife and kids. I got a pang of guilt but then it faded as I realized he was shaking his head. "Don't worry I will see them tonight he told me." I grinned at the thought.

"Thanks Sebastian," I said as I hopped down off the counter. He just nodded at my thanks. I shrugged and left.


	2. Chapter 2

Sebastian: Once Lady Elizabeth left the room I frowned. Lizzie wasn't the only one who needed to tell Ciel about children, but how I wasn't certain of. I hate being uncertain. "Sadie will know what to do," I thought. " I'll ask her tonight. "Now came the problem of Lizzie telling Ciel about Clara and David. She is scared he won't like them or her." That much I was certain on. Just then my thoughts were interrupted by a loud crash. I sighed and wiped off the dish water from my hands and went to investigate. Just as I had suspected Mayrin had dropped the tea set once again. She started rambling on about how she was sorry and she didn't mean to but I was not in the mood to listen to it.

"Just clean it up," I told her. "I will put in an order for a new one tomorrow." She looked up shocked to see I wasn't yelling at her. I glared at her a way only a demon can and left. I went back to the kitchen. My coat and vest were dry now but I didn't want to put them back on. I was too upset. Then the bell rang for Ciel's office. I sighed and put them back on and grabbed the tea that I had ready and went to see what he wanted.

Ciel: I had been sitting in my office doing absolutely nothing. Just sitting and thinking about Lizzie. I could tell something was the matter but she wouldn't tell me what it was and that hurt more than anything could. "Why can't she tell me, Did I do something wrong, why doesn't she trust me?" All these questions raced through my mind. I didn't want to push her so I didn't go out and ask her again. I had already tried twice both failing. I peeked out the door and saw Sebastian pick up Lizzie and carry her into the kitchen. She looked like she was going to cry. "Was it something I did?" Ten minutes she came back out looking better. Then I heard a crash and saw Sebastian go to investigate. He didn't have on his coat or vest. Odd but maybe he was just cleaning. A few minutes later he come back rubbing the sides of his head. He seemed upset mentally by something. Hmm maybe I should ask him about it. Mayrin ran over to the cleaning closet and grabbed the broom and dustpan. That must have been the crash I heard. Her breaking yet another tea set. I went back to my desk and rang the bell that would get Sebastian. Then I sat and waited. Three minutes later there was a knock on the door. "Come in" I said and Sebastian walked in pushing a tea cart.

"Tea today is Earl Grey," He said. He was back in his vest and coat. He had put the usual straight face back on that I was used to.

"Thank you Sebastian." I said. "Is something the matter Sebastian?"

"Why do you ask My Lord?" He asked back.

"Well there is something in your eyes that isn't quite right. Also your posture gives you away." He glance over at me as he set down the tea.

"I am just weary and a bit tired My Lord." He replied. I noticed that he wasn't going to say more and didn't push him any further.

"Okay Sebastian." I replied in a dry tone. "Did I do something wrong?" When he looked over at me confused I hurriedly added "Did I do something wrong concerning Lizzie?" I saw the confusion leave his face.

"As far as I can tell no, My Lord. She is just is a little on edge. She has had the manor to herself for nearly four years." he replied. I nodded at what he said sipping the tea. He looked over at me like a child waiting for an answer.

"Thank you Sebastian. It was just worrying me is all." He nodded and stood by the door waiting for excusal. I gestured with my hand that he could go. Then I went back to thinking about what I could do for my beautiful wife.

Lizzie: I slowly began to wake thinking that I really have to tell Ciel tonight or else call mother to see if she could watch them another day, when I realized someone was holding me. I wiggled a bit and realized that it was Ciel. I couldn't help smile thinking that it had been a long time since we had been in the same bed. I really loved him maybe I'll tell him when he wakes up. I never even asked him if he ever wanted kids and now he has two that he doesn't even know about. I just hope he won't be too mad.


	3. Chapter 3

Ciel: I woke up to someone playing with my hair. I looked up and it was Lizzie she just giggled and sat up. I sat up groggily. "Good Afternoon Gorgeous," I told her. She smiled and then kissed me. I looked around slightly confused on where I was. Then it hit me I just took a nap with my wife. Wow it's been awhile since that happened. I got up of the bed and picked her up spinning her around. I set her down and rang for Sebastian. Man I am happy all of a sudden. Why am I so happy? I sat back down on the bed and pulled her into my lap and just held her tight for a moment. I then whispered in her ear. "How do you feel about having kids?"

Lizzie: Ciel really caught me by surprise when he asked me that I didn't quite know what to say, I mean we already have two. He just doesn't know about them... yet. "Well um..."Ciel: "crap she is hesitating now what?" I thought. "Umm what sweetheart?" Lizzie: "Ciel it's just that we...um" I start staring at the floor. Ciel: "Sweetheart what is it? You can tell me. Please." I then gave her the look of a child trying to convince his mother to buy him something. Lizzie: I took a deep breath and said really fast "Wealreadyhavetwokidsoneisfourandisnamedclaraandth eotheristwoand nameddavid... Don't hurt me." Ciel: I sat there for a second in complete and utter surprise. "Sweetheart how could I hurt you? I could never do that. I love you too much. I will love these two little angels just as much. When do I get to meet my kids?" I told her. Lizzie: "Tomorrow when mom brings them back. I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier I was just scared for what you would say. I didn't know if you would love them or even me still." Ciel: Baby of course I would still love you and why wouldn't I love them?" I then gently pushed her off my lap and started jumping and dancing around the room. I was acting like a child but I didn't care. I had a beautiful, wonderful wife and two amazing children. Lizzie: I felt better watching my husband make a fool of himself and relieved that he wasn't mad at me. " I promise Ciel you will love them and I know they will love you." Ciel: I stopped being a fool and kissed my wife. "I know I will love them. No worries there." I then started dancing around again. Lizzie: I laughed and realized that it was time for dinner. "Ciel we better go eat before sebastian starts getting worried." We walked out of the room just as a big fluffy white thing ran by and then got tackled by sebastian. " What... The..."

Pluto: "HOME! I'm home! yay! ugh! the door is locked! oops... i just turned human! oh well! now i can open the door! wait... nope still locked! ahh!" i started to knock on the door rapidly. nothing. i started pacing on the front steps. "wait, what's that? the door opened!" I ran towards the door. "ITS SEBASTIAN!" I couldn't help myself! I just hadn't seen him for so long! so... I sort of tackled him. "man I wish I could talk! do you know how great it is to see you!? where's Finny? where's Young master? Where is everyone! I'm home!" I guess I lost control of myself... cause next thing I knew i'm running through the halls, and sebastian is chasing me! "crap he's catching up!"

Sebastian: "Shoot." I thought as Pluto tackled me then bounded off into the house. I got up and started chasing after him. I slowly was gaining on him. I nearly ran into Mayrin who decided to give me a taste of my own medicine and called after me not to run in the manor. I caught him then looked up and saw Ciel and Lizzie staring at me in surprise. I smiled sheepishly. "Pluto's back." was all I said. I walked off blushing slightly. I put Pluto in the kitchen and told him to stay put. Then I sent Finnie in to watch him. I got the appetizers out of the oven where I put them to keep them warm and went to serve the lord and lady of the house.


	4. Chapter 4

Pluto: I really didn't want to sit here in the boring kitchen. "I was so close! i found young master and Lizzie! I'm sure they would have loved to see me! but noooooooooo! Sebastiaan had to drag me away! I would leave and try again... but i'm to scared." I stayed where sebastian put me for a little while, then Finny came in! Oh how i missed him! so... i kind of tackled him to... but he's more ok with it than sebastian was! FINNY! i missed you sooo bad! did you miss me!? I'm sure you didn't mean to kill me! don't worry buddy forgiveness all around!"

Ciel: "Well that is just great." I thought as I lead Lizzie down to dinner. I helped her sit down. Just then Sebastian came back out with the appetizer which was fish fingers and custard. He left the room again. I started talking to Lizzie about what I was going to do with the kids. "The fair is coming this month so I will take them there, and then we will go get some ice cream and I will take them to the toy store." She giggled at me as I told her my plans. I smiled at her like crazy. Sebastian then cleared away plates and put out the salad. When that was done he brought out the soup. Which wasn't soup but curry. That works I guess. I started eating silently.

Lizzie: During soup I whispered into Ciel's ear. "I should probably tell you Sebastian also has kids." Ciel just about flew out of his seat and as soon as Sebastian returned and started chewing off his head.

Ciel: When Lizzie told me about Sebastian I nearly choked on my curry. Once Sebastian returned I jumped out of my seat and let go. " YOU HAVE KIDS AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME? REALLY I AM YOUR MASTER DANG IT!" I yelled at him. Lizzie had to get up and calm me down. Lizzie: I ran and grabbed Ciel before he hurt Sebastian too much "Ciel calm down! If you act like this around the kids you don't get to take them to the fair!" Ciel: That calmed me down. I wanted to take the kids to the fair but I was mad at Sebastian. I sat down and started pouting. Childish yes but I didn't care. I started glaring at Sebastian.

Sebastian: I had just finished giving the young master and Lizzie their appetizer and was back in the kitchen with Finnie and Pluto. "Finnie! go get the other two." He glanced up at me and just sat there, but he jumped up to go when I glared at him. A few minutes later they all came back. I gave them some food and set some curry down in front of Pluto, ruffling his hair as I did so. "Rather like I would to Jack." I thought with a slight smile. I then walked back into the dining room. When Ciel saw me he jumped out of his chair, slapped me, and started yelling at me. Lizzie hurried to calm him down. She told him that he couldn't take the kids to the fair if he acted like this. Ciel then sat back down and started pouting. By this time I was utterly shocked and confused. Ciel was glaring at me, his eyes had gone red like a demon's does. She then came over and inspected my face. As it was the whole side of my face Ciel slapped.

"I'm sorry Sebastian. I didn't know he would respond this way." She whispered. I merely shrugged. "Guess I won't need Sadie's opinion on what to do now." I thought. I moved Lizzie's hand away from my face, stood up and went back to the kitchen. When I got back in the servants looked at me. They had heard Ciel yelling. I just went and sat down on a chair in there. Once dessert rolled around I sent it out with Finnie. Pluto gave me this look of can I go too. So I opened the door and let him out into the dining room. I was to a point where I didn't care anymore.


	5. Chapter 5

Pluto: I really didn't want to sit here in the boring kitchen. "I was so close! i found young master and Lizzie! I'm sure they would have loved to see me! but noooooooooo! Sebastiaan had to drag me away! I would leave and try again... but i'm to scared." I stayed where sebastian put me for a little while, then Finny came in! Oh how i missed him! so... i kind of tackled him to... but he's more ok with it than sebastian was! FINNY! i missed you sooo bad! did you miss me!? I'm sure you didn't mean to kill me! don't worry buddy forgiveness all around!"

Ciel: "Well that is just great." I thought as I lead Lizzie down to dinner. I helped her sit down. Just then Sebastian came back out with the appetizer which was fish fingers and custard. He left the room again. I started talking to Lizzie about what I was going to do with the kids. "The fair is coming this month so I will take them there, and then we will go get some ice cream and I will take them to the toy store." She giggled at me as I told her my plans. I smiled at her like crazy. Sebastian then cleared away plates and put out the salad. When that was done he brought out the soup. Which wasn't soup but curry. That works I guess. I started eating silently.

Lizzie: During soup I whispered into Ciel's ear. "I should probably tell you Sebastian also has kids." Ciel just about flew out of his seat and as soon as Sebastian returned and started chewing off his head.

Ciel: When Lizzie told me about Sebastian I nearly choked on my curry. Once Sebastian returned I jumped out of my seat and let go. " YOU HAVE KIDS AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME? REALLY I AM YOUR MASTER DANG IT!" I yelled at him. Lizzie had to get up and calm me down. Lizzie: I ran and grabbed Ciel before he hurt Sebastian too much "Ciel calm down! If you act like this around the kids you don't get to take them to the fair!" Ciel: That calmed me down. I wanted to take the kids to the fair but I was mad at Sebastian. I sat down and started pouting. Childish yes but I didn't care. I started glaring at Sebastian.

Sebastian: I had just finished giving the young master and Lizzie their appetizer and was back in the kitchen with Finnie and Pluto. "Finnie! go get the other two." He glanced up at me and just sat there, but he jumped up to go when I glared at him. A few minutes later they all came back. I gave them some food and set some curry down in front of Pluto, ruffling his hair as I did so. "Rather like I would to Jack." I thought with a slight smile. I then walked back into the dining room. When Ciel saw me he jumped out of his chair, slapped me, and started yelling at me. Lizzie hurried to calm him down. She told him that he couldn't take the kids to the fair if he acted like this. Ciel then sat back down and started pouting. By this time I was utterly shocked and confused. Ciel was glaring at me, his eyes had gone red like a demon's does. She then came over and inspected my face. As it was the whole side of my face Ciel slapped.

"I'm sorry Sebastian. I didn't know he would respond this way." She whispered. I merely shrugged. "Guess I won't need Sadie's opinion on what to do now." I thought. I moved Lizzie's hand away from my face, stood up and went back to the kitchen. When I got back in the servants looked at me. They had heard Ciel yelling. I just went and sat down on a chair in there. Once dessert rolled around I sent it out with Finnie. Pluto gave me this look of can I go too. So I opened the door and let him out into the dining room. I was to a point where I didn't care anymore.


	6. Chapter 6

Lizzie: The next morning I was up before Ciel which usually doesn't happen since he gets up so early. Maybe it was because I was so nervous for the kids to come home. I was pretty sure Clara would be excited. She was always in his office and looking at pictures of him. David would most likely be scared of him. David wasn't really a people person he more hid behind the people he knew. I went to the kitchen to get something to eat when I realized Sebastian wasn't here he was with Sadie. "maybe I should talk to Ciel about having Sadie and the kids live here so Sebastian could be closer to his family." While I was cooking Bard came in and shooed me out of the kitchen. Then the bell rang, so I went to answer it. I opened the door and there was my two cute little kids. I knelt down and gave them a big hug and told them to go to the kitchen. I stood up and said " Thank you mother for watching them I hope you didn't have any trouble with them." "No they were perfect little angels" With that we said goodbye and I went to. join the kids in the dining room.

Ciel: I woke to the front door bell ringing. I sat up. "Funny I remember being in my office. How did I get here?" I thought. Oh well time to get up and go see what is going on. I got up and changed out of yesterday's clothes into new ones. I walked down stairs and heard voices in the dining room. Not quite fully awake I tripped over a side table and broke the vase on it. I swore under my breath and stood up. I walked into the dining room. The sight that I saw was amazing. My wife was crouched down talking to my kids. She glanced up as I walked in and signaled for me to be quite. I obeyed quite readily and sat down in a side chair waiting for when Lizzie tells me otherwise. For the time being I watched my kids talk to their mother.

Lizzie: I loved my kids but sometimes they talk way too much. As they were telling me all about being with grandma I noticed Ciel walking into the dining room. I signaled him to sit down and not come over yet. I didn't really want them to jump on him when he was only half awake. I knew this because I barely heard it but I knew he broke one of the vases. Which is really surprising because I glued them to the tables so the kids wouldn't break them. Little David started pulling on my hair, and said "Mommy when we gonna eat." and Clara then joined him "Ya mommy when" to which I responded "when david stops pulling on my hair and you sit at the table" After that they both jumped up and sat down in a chair and then Clara said "mommy who are those two new people" she was pointing in the direction of Ciel and Sebastian who at some point joined him. I smiled and said "you'll find out soon. Ciel come here please." Clara was confused because when ever she looked at his picture I never said his name before but he looked exactly like the pictures. I saw in her face she put the two things together and jumped out of her chair and jumped on him yelling "DADDY!"

Ciel: Lizzie told me to come over so I stood up and started walking over. I reached Lizzie when I saw realization come over Clara's face. She jumped up and jumped on me. I still wasn't quite awake so it took me by surprise and I fell over. I grabbed Clara and shifted her so she wouldn't get hurt in the fall. She landed on my stomach and I groaned as her weight hit. She may be only four but she was heavier than I thought. I shifted her so I could sit up. Once I was in sitting position I pulled her into a hug. "Hi Princess." I whispered in her ear. She giggled and hugged me back. She hopped up and I stood up. I picked her up and took her over to her seat. Putting her down I looked over at David. He looked up at me confusion and fear in his eyes. I glanced over at Lizzie . I whispered to her " what do I do?" at that she went and picked up David and brought him over. then Lizzie said to me "Don't be worried he's shy." I nodded at her. She handed him to me. I took him gently into my arms. "Hey little man." I said to him still uncertain of what to do. He just looked at me. "Lizzie what now?" I asked. I was so uncertain of myself. "What if my son doesn't like me?" Then David started crying I didn't know why or what to do about it. Then Lizzie took him back from me and he stopped crying instantly. My worst nightmare was coming true my own son didn't like me. Then Clara started talking about how David is a baby and scared of everyone except the servants, Lizzie, and Lizzie's mother. I relaxed a bit. Maybe he just needs to warm up to me. I still was worried though what if he never warms up to me. At least Clara likes me thats a relief .


	7. Chapter 7

Sebastian: I stood beside the chair that Ciel had been sitting in. I chuckled to myself as Clara attacked Ciel. Then I started laughing as I saw how confused he was as he dealt with David. Clara looked over at me confused on who I was still. She smiled at me and I smiled back. She was a darling little thing. I could get used to taking care of these two, at least Clara that is. David I wasn't sure about. Clara started talking to Ciel about David. I tuned her out and headed towards the kitchen because I could smell smoke. I opened the kitchen door and smoke billowed out. Bard came out coughing. "What did you do this time!" I yelled.

"I wanted to cook the food faster so I used my flame thrower." he said in between coughs.

"YOU USED WHAT? HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU FLAMETHROWERS ARE NOT FOR COOKING?" I yelled. Bard looked at me in his usual annoying manner. "I was just using it to cook faster is all." he said drily. I didn't respond just went into the kitchen to start cleaning up. "Why does that idiot always do that?" I thought to myself. I took off my jacket and set it outside the door. I cleaned up and started cooking breakfast for the family. Now that the kids are home I shall have to cook more. Bard had burned all the meat so I cooked up some oatmeal and put sugar in it. Put some berries in a bowl and took them out. I set them on the table. Then I realized David wasn't there. I looked over the kitchen door neither was my jacket. Then I heard someone laughing under the table. I crouched down and looked under the table. David was sitting under there with my jacket on. I laughed and picked him up. He bit me so I set him down again. Then Lizzie screamed. "DAVID PHANTOMHIVE! how dare you bite Sebastian! Now go say you're sorry." the little boy bowed his head and said "yes mother," and then he said "I'm sorry mister" and then the little boy ran to Lady Elizabeth.

Ciel: I watched as my son bit my butler and then his mother yelled at him. I shook my head as he apologized and ran back to Lizzie. I am confused on how children's minds work. Oh well I am sure I will learn. I wonder if Sebastian could help with it as he does have children of his own. Speaking of. "Sebastian. Sorry I yelled yesterday. You didn't deserve it. I was just shocked was all." Sebastian turned towards me.

"No worries, My Lord. I understand, it's fine." he replied. He then turned to go back into the kitchen and as he walked past Lizzie he ruffled David's hair. One of my children likes me while the other doesn't and bites my butler. Great.

Lizzie: I'm glad Clara liked Ciel almost instantly. That girl is crazy she almost broke her dad on the first day, but at least Ciel was happy with her. Yet David just stared at him and when I gave him to his dad he started crying, and then he bit Sebastian! David never grew found people to fast; he was scared to talk to most people. I just hope he will grow to like Ciel I don't want him to think he's a terrible father just because David is shy. I could just see in Clara's eyes that she was ready to ask her dad a bazillion questions, and I wasn't going to stop her.


	8. Chapter 8

Clara: I had been quite this whole time and had so many question they just let loose. "Dad why have been gone so much? Why do you have an eyepatch? Why did you never come home until now? What do you like to eat? how old are you? Why did you marry mom? Did you get to pick our names? What were you doing when you were gone? Who's the creepy butler guy? Why does bard like flamethrowers? What's your favorite color? Why do wear a ring? Do you like books? When's your birthday? And last one do you like me?"

Ciel: I couldn't help but smile as Clara let loose a bunch of questions. "Slow down Princess. One at a time" I told her. She smiled at me and waited for me to answer. I set down my spoon and started talking. "I am gone so much for work. I wear an eyepatch because something happened to it and I need one. I didn't come home earlier because I had been in France doing some things for work. I like to eat whatever Sebastian makes. I don't really have a preference. I am 24. I married your momma because I love her. I didn't pick out your names because this is the first time I have met you. I was doing something out of country for my boss. The creepy butler guy as you put it is Sebastian and he protects me. Why Bard likes flamethrowers I don't know. My favorite color is blue. I wear a ring because it shows that I am lord of the house. My birthday is December 14. Of course I like you Princess. Why wouldn't I?" I replied.

Lizzie: I could tell Clara was about to launch ten more question on Ciel but I interrupted. "Clara stop asking your dad so many questions. How about you go play with David in your room." Clara made a face, but she obeyed. I watched her hop off her chair and told David to follow her, which he did, and they ran out of the room and up the stairs. Then I turned to Ciel and said

"What do you think of them?" Ciel replied "They are more amazing than I imagined. I am just still trying to figure out what to do with them. I have not dealt with children before." "You'll figure it out. Oh Ciel do you think we can make a spot for Sebastian and his family. So that he doesn't have to be so far away from them."

Ciel: I looked over at Lizzie as she asked me the question about Sebastian. "Ummm, if you want to Love we can make a spot for them." She smiled at me and finished her food. I finished mine quitely. Sebastian came out and cleared away the plates. "Sebastian, Why didn't you tell me you tell me you had children?" He turned around to face me.

"I didn't know how to tell you and also we were on a mission and I didn't want to bother you about it." he replied rather fast. I nodded at his explanation satisfied. He turned back and headed towards the kitchen. Lizzie came over to me and told me she was gonna go check on the kids. I nodded barely hearing what she was saying. I got up and went my office to do some paperwork that needed being done.

Sebastian: I had just told Ciel why I hadn't told him about my kids. He seemed satisfied so I left. Back in the kitchen the servants were just standing around. "And what exactly are you lot doing? Don't you have work to do?" I yelled at them. They all looked up at me and ran to do their jobs. Bard stayed in the kitchen and made the pretense of wiping off counters. I took no notice of him and left to go clean up the house. I cleaned all of downstairs so I headed up. I cleaned all the rooms up there but three. I walked into Ciel and Lizzie's room to tidy it up a bit. I made the bed and polished up. Not much to do because they left it so clean. Two more rooms. I walked into one of them and it was all green and orange. "This must be David's room." I thought. This room was a mess. He had pulled out everything. Toys strewn everywhere. Clothes falling out of a small green suitcase he had taken to his grandmothers. I chuckled under my breathe. Jack was much the same. I tidied up making sure he could reach certain things. I went to clean the other room but I heard voices in there so I stopped and knocked first. The door opened and Clara was standing there. I knelt down "do you mind if I come in and clean up a bit Miss Clara?" She shook her head and opened the door a bit more. She seemed a bit timid and afraid around me. I made her bed and cleaned up the toys she and David weren't playing with. I unpacked her suitcase and put things just within reach. I smiled at the two playing. Clara's room was a bit cleaner, just like Beth, and it was pink and blue. I left the room and headed back downstairs to see what the servants had done.


	9. Chapter 9

Lizzie: I was glad that Ciel likes the kids I went into the kitchen to ask if Sebastian would like to have his family live at the manor. It got so lonely when Ciel left for business. When I went into the kitchen Bard had fallen asleep on the table. I giggled a bit then went to see if I could find Sebastian. I was by the kids room room when I found him. "Hey Sebastian I was wondering if maybe you would like to have Sadie and the kid come to live here. So that you're not so far from them, and if it makes it any better Ciel already said yes." Sebastian: "Umm that would be great Lizzie. Thank you. I will have Sadie come over later with the kids." Lizzie: "Great!" I was excited to meet Sebastian's kids I bet they're adorable. I decided to go into Ciel's and I's room, for I had to do cleaning. As I walked by the office Ciel was hard at work just like always. Then when I got to our room it was already clean. This is when I remembered that Sebastian usually does all the cleaning and I didn't have to do it. I sat down on the bed smiling that I had Ciel back and the kids seemed to like him.

Ciel: I was sitting in my office working on stupid paperwork . One of the bad things of running a company. I glanced up and saw Lizzie walk past and smiled to myself. When I looked back down something in the newspaper caught my eye. I put down my pen and picked up the paper. It said that the fair was in town. I smiled and thought that I could take the kids. I walked out of my office and over to the stairs. I called up for Clara and David to come down. I heard a door open then slam shut, then the sound of feet pounding down the hall and down the stairs. I motioned for them to come near. Clara dragged David over. I leaned down "How would you guys like to go to the fair tomorrow?" I asked. Their eyes light up at the idea. David surprised me by yelling yes and jumping on me. I fell backwards and Clara jumped on too. I laughed and started tickling David. Then he jumped up and ran off then stopped and laughed. I got up and chased him around the room. Clara ran after me giggling. I caught David and held him upside down while he laughed. I put him down and got on my hands and knees out of breathe. Clara climbed onto my back then David. I started walking around on my hands and knees acting like a horse to amuse them. I was wandering around the table when I heard a laugh that I recognized. It was Lizzie. I looked up as best I could and grinned at her. "Daddy's a horsey mommy." David told her and Clara joined in. She picked David up from off my back and Clara got down so I stood up. David reached for me and I readily took him. Lizzie grinned at me then kissed me. I heard Clara giggling as we did so and David covered his eyes. I stopped the kiss and spun David around. I then put him down. "I am taking the kids to the fair tomorrow if you would join us Love." I told Lizzie. " I think I'll stay home let you take the children out" she said. I fake pouted at her response. "Okay sweetheart. Have fun maybe you and Sadie can get to know each other while we are gone. I will have Sebastian take his kids too and you two can have a girls day. How does that sound?" "that sounds wonderful Ciel."she said. "Wonderful. Now where did Sebastian go." I turned around in circles and the kids laughed at me. I ruffled David's hair and went to find my butler.

Lizzie: I loved watching my husband play with the kids. It makes me wish that he would have been here when they born. I guess that's kinda my fault but anyway, I'm glad Ciel is taking them to the fair it will give them some time to bond. Plus I would have some time to talk to Sadie and get to know her. I just hoped that Ciel wouldn't lose the children especially Clara. That girl runs fast. "Ok kids go play now and be nice to your dad we don't want to break him now do we?" "No mother" they both said as they ran of to go play in Clara's room. Those two were so cute sometimes, and other just plain annoying, but I loved them with all my heart.

Sebastian: Lizzie had told me that Saide and the kids could come live at the manor. I went and checked on the servants and they were fine. I walked past the Ciel's office and heard someone laughing in the other room. I peeked in the door and Ciel was fooling around with the kids. "Good." I thought. "Maybe it would be nice for my kids to have someone to play with." I decided to go get Saide and the kids. I walked out the door and down the driveway. I called a cab once I reached the road. When I got to my house I ran up to the door and ran inside. Sadie looked shocked to see me home so early. I grabbed her and spun her around. "Cielsaidyouguyscouldcomeandliveatthemanor."I told her really fast. Luckily she understood what I was saying. "That's great honey." She said. "Come with me back to the manor. You and the kids and I will come back later and get all the stuff." I called the kids to come and we left. Beth and Jack were confused and kept asking me where we were going but I was too excited to say anything. We got back to the manor and I heard a huge explosion so I went running. "Go to the front door and ring the bell. Lizzie will most likely answer it." I yelled back as I ran towards the kitchen door.


	10. Chapter 10

Lizzie: I was walking to get the kids a snack when I heard the doorbell ring. When I opened the door there was a lady with two kids. "Hello you must be Sadie I'm Elizabeth but you may call me Lizzie, and who are these two." I said smiling at them. "This is Annabeth she's a bit shy." she said gesturing to a girl about five with long black hair and purple eyes who was peeping out from behind her mother. "This one is Jack. He is more, well out going." she said pointing to a boy again about five with kinda shaggy black hair and deep brown eyes. "well they are adorable now come in and i'll show you where you'll stay" I opened the door wider and let them into the manor. just as I turned around Clara ran down the stairs yelling that David did something. "MOM! David won't share the toys!" I turned to Sadie and said " Saide this is my daughter Clara and sorry about the shouting. Now Clara you know that you brother is still learning the rules of sharing so be nice with him. Now run up stairs like a good girl." At this she frowned but she went upstairs and I continued to show Sadie and the Children to their rooms. When we got there I showed her the room where the kids would be which was right next to Clara's "Here is where the twins will sleep I can have finnian bring up another bed for jack." "They share a bed." Sadie told me. "Well then i'll have him bring a bigger bed." I knelt down next to the children and said "If you want to go play the room next door is where my children are playing." To which the children looked at their mom and when she nodded they ran of to go play. After that I walked over to the next room and explained to Sadie that she and Sebastian would sleep here, and that she could paint the kids room and decorate however she wanted the rooms to be.

Sebastian: I left my family and got to the kitchen door. I opened it and went inside. I just about exploded when I saw the mess the kitchen was in. Bard was standing there looking confused. I calmed myself down. "What happened?" I asked him through clenched teeth.

"Well I thought I would get started on lunch and the it was slow going so I used some dynamite to speed it up." He explained. I shooed him out of the kitchen and cleaned it up. "Good thing I had lunch in the oven already." I thought. Once the kitchen was clean I went to check on Finnie. He was riding around on Pluto who had grown to his demon dog size. Finnie was trimming trees. Everything was fine there. As I walked back inside. I heard a loud crash. I ran towards the sound and Mayrin was laying on the ground surrounded in broken dishes. Nearly all of the china was broken. "MAYRIN!" I yelled. Then I heard a whole bunch of people running. I turned around and everyone was standing there. "Sorry My Lord." I said to Ciel. "I am just about to lose it with these two. Finnie seems to be doing better though so not him." Sadie walked over to me and pulled me into a hug. "Calm down Hun. I am sure she didn't mean to do it. I will help her clean it up. Okay?" I nodded and hugged her back. She pecked my cheek and turned to Mayrin. "Where is the broom and dustpan, Mayrin?" she asked sweetly.

"Closet by the door miss." Mayrin muttered. Sadie nodded and went to go get the broom. I turned and walked off. Jack ran up behind me. He pulled on the tail of my coat. I turned and knelt down in front of him. "What is it bud?"

"Can I help you cook daddy?" He asked sweetly. "Sure bud come on." I said standing up. I grabbed his hand and walked towards the kitchen. I noticed Beth helping Mayrin pick up the bigger pieces. Ciel, Lizzie, Clara, and David started to go. I turned back around, picked up Jack and walked into the kitchen.

Ciel: I watched what went on between Sadie and Sebastian after he had yelled at Mayrin. It was funny how easily he gave in to her. He didn't give into anyone except me usually. I noticed as he talked to Jack and went to the kitchen with him. I grabbed Lizzie's hand and turned to go. Clara and David had tried to help Annabeth clean up the glass but she told them no. A lot like her father that one. Clara and David stood up reluctantly and turned to go play again. Lizzie followed my lead and we left. She whispered something in my ear and let go of my hand. I didn't want to let go but I did anyway. She headed towards Sadie. I shrugged and headed upstairs. I walked into Clara's room. They looked up at me as I walked in and I told them to keep playing. I sat down on Clara's bed and watched my kids play. Many times they would get in little arguments. Once David wouldn't share and I had to intervene but otherwise they were fine. I slowly nodded off to sleep. I must have been asleep for maybe ten minutes or so when I heard someone yelling in my ear. "DADDY wake up. Wake up." I looked over and David was yelling in my ear. "What David?" I asked still half asleep. "Will you come play with us?" He asked. He was so cute that I couldn't say no. I got down on the floor and we played. I was a horsey again. Then we rough housed. The Clara wanted to play house. So she was the mommy and David was the daddy and I became the child. Twenty minutes or so into the game Lizzie walked in. "Ciel could you come here for a moment?" she asked. "Only if mommy lets me" I replied. Clara looked over at me and she nodded at me. She was busy wrapping some material around David's head because he "got hurt". I stood up and followed Lizzie out.

Lizzie: After I talked with Sadie about how she liked the house I went to get Ciel. After I managed to get him away from the kids we went outside and I said "So is David liking you more now." "Yeah. He seems to be getting used to me." he replied. "Thats good. Ciel do you think we could go out tonight just the two of us? I'm sure the kids will be just fine without us for one night. Also you get to have a fun day with the kids tomorrow we could do something just us." "Of course we can Lovey. What do you have in mind?" he said. " I don't know just go out the two of us. It's something we haven't done in a long time. Do you have any ideas of what to do?" "Umm we could go out to dinner then go see a play I guess." Ciel replied. "That sound wonderful lets do that." I said smiling. "Will you tell Sebastian he's in charge tonight. Then we'll eat lunch with everyone." "Yes sweetie." he said. He kissed me and headed towards the stairs. I went to the kids rooms and told them it was time for lunch and we went downstairs to the dining room.

Ciel: I headed towards the stairs. When I got to them I decided to act like a kid again and slide down the banister. I walked to the kitchen and went in. I saw Sebastian helping Jack pour water from the teapot. I waited till they were done. "Sebastian. Lizzie and I are going on a date tonight so don't expect us for dinner and would you and Sadie watch Clara and David?" I said. He nodded and I walked out. I went to the table and sat down next to Lizzie. I looked up and Sadie with Annabeth were standing awkwardly off to the side. I motioned for them to come sit down. They walked over and sat. Sadie sat next to Lizzie who started chatting to her. I smiled at Lizzie happy she had someone to talk to. Annabeth sat down next to Clara and whispered something in her ear. Clara and Annabeth giggled. I smiled again. Jack came running out of the kitchen and jumped onto the seat next to David. David grinned at Jack and Jack grinned back. I was so happy everyone was getting along so well. Sebastian then came out with crepes covered in sugar and all sorts of good stuff and set it down in front of the kids. They all squealed in delight. Sebastian set down three empty crepes in front of the two women and I. He then put out the toppings and let us choose. After the crepes he brought out small cakes for the kids and us. Again the kids squealed. The four for us adults smiled at out kids. Jack looked up at Sebastian. "Thanks Daddy." He said grinning. He went to take another bite. "OW" he cried out. Sebastian rushed over to him and pulled a tooth out of Jack's cake. Jack grinned at his father and Annabeth ran over to see how it looked. "Beth lovie go sit back down and finish your cake. Okay." Sebastian told her. She wandered back to her seat. She and Clara started whispering and David started pulling on his teeth to see if any would come out. I stood up and walked over to him. "David bud your teeth aren't gonna come out yet. Jack just had one loose. None of yours are loose." I told him. He looked at me sadly and pulled his fingers away from his mouth. "They will come out, just not yet." I assured him. He smiled at the news and started eating again. I sat back down then stood back up. "Sebastian. Bring the cake to my office and some tea while you are at it." I said and walked off. "Yes My Lord." He said. He bowed and turned to get the tea grabbed the cake and followed. I walked into my office and started to look through the paper for a good place to go to dinner tonight.

Lizzie: I loved watching Sebastian be a father he was surprisingly good at it. Sweet little Jack lost a tooth and poor David wants one out as well but he's not old enough to lose any yet. It was all quite entertaining but then Ciel left to his office. He worries me when does that, I just never know what he's up to. Yet I had to put it aside for now because it was time for David to take a nap and Clara too but she didn't always take one. " Come now David it's time for nap." "But, but mommy I'm not tired" he said as he was yawning. At that I picked him up and took him to bed. He was really tired, because before I left the room he was already asleep. I just hoped he would be this easy tonight when we would be gone. I went back to the dining room to see what was going on. While going there I went pass Ciel's office and he, like always, was staring at a bunch of papers. I didn't go bother mostly because he didn't like when I interrupt him. When I entered the dining room the kids were playing and Sebastian was in the kitchen with Sadie cleaning. I sat on a chair and watched the children play together.

Ciel: Lizzie walked past the door to my office carrying David. He looked like he was asleep. Then once more on the way back to the dining room. I know it worries her when I just randomly go to my office but I didn't bother with it. I was looking for a place to eat and a play to see. I found the place to eat but was looking for the play. I searched for another ten minutes and was about to give up when I saw that a group had come in from Italy to perform in England. We would go there and since it was at seven thirty we would go eat afterwards. Satisfied that I found what I wanted I went back out of my office and up to my room. I was feeling more tired than usual and it was worrying me. Maybe a nap would help. I went up to my room and fell asleep the second my head hit the pillow.

Sebastian: Lizzie took David up to bed for a nap and then came back. Sadie had followed me into the kitchen and was helping me with dishes. More like she had pushed me away from the sink and was doing them for me. I was drying them and putting them away. I went back out into the dining room and stood by the door watching the kids play. Sadie came out and stood by me. I pulled her in front of me and held her about the waist. "Why don't you go help Lizzie get ready for her date tonight." I whispered. She nodded and walked towards Lizzie. I turned my attention back to the kids. They were playing like one was a horse and the two were looked up at me. "Mister will you be a horsey?" I nodded and got down on my hands and knees. They took turns riding on my back. It went on for an hour or so. They then got of when Sadie came back in. All three ran over to her and I went to clean.

Lizzie: I got all ready for my date with Ciel, I was so excited since we hadn't had one in a long time. As I was twirling in my dress when Ciel knocked on the door. I let him in and he said "I haven't seen you this happy in a long time. Shall we go my lady." I smiled and took his arm and we left. David wasn't too happy to be left home and not taken with us, but I knew Sebastian would take good care of him. We got in the car and went into London. Ciel took me to this wonderful play from Italy, and then a fancy dinner afterwards. It was wonderful yet something seemed wrong with Ciel. I just didn't quite know what. When I asked him he said he was just fine. I didn't believe him, but I left it alone. Doing this made me remember all the good time we had growing up, and now we have our own kids. " Ciel thank you for this wonderful night." He smiled then gently kissed me and said "You're welcome Lizzie." At that we went in the car and I fell asleep on his shoulder.

Ciel: The fair us today. I got up and got dressed. Lizzie was still asleep so I leaned down and kissed her forehead gently. I went to get up the kids. Sebastian had his two up and ready. I woke Clara up first, got her in a dress and shoes. I then went and got David up and ready. We walked outside to wait for a carriage with Sebastian. Once it came we all climbed in and set off towards the fair. When we got there I let Sebastian go off with his kids. Clara wanted to go see the puppet show so we headed over. David loved it just as much as Clara did. After that we played some games. There were a bunch of booths. I let them both get one and I bought them some lunch. After lunch I let them go play in a play area. I looked down at something and when i looked back up i couldn't find Clara or David. I searched frantically all over Lizzie would kill me if I lost them. Finally I found David over by some sword demonstration thing. I picked him up and ran to find Clara. I found her by some ladies who were doing a foreign dance. I knelt down still holding David and hugged her. "thank goodness i found them" I thought. I wandered around until I found Sebastian. They had been buying some treats. I bought some for the kiddos. "let's go" I muttered to Sebastian. He looked over at me. I had David asleep in his half eaten ice cream melting on his shirt. "great Lizzie really will kill me now." I muttered under my breathe. Sebastian nodded at me and we headed back home. On the way back the other three fell asleep too. When we got home I woke clara up just enough for her to walk to her room. I put david down and went to get clara down. I didn't know where lizzie was but I wasn't feeling very well so I headed back to my room and fell asleep.

**Sorry this is long but the whole story totals 150 pages so I'm trying to split it up some.**


	11. Chapter 11

Pluto:The young Master was at the Fair with his new kids, and he had taken Sebastian with him. that means the only people in the house was Lizzie and Sadie, they were chatting in the parlor, easy enough to avoid, and the servants, but they were working. this means, i could do pretty much whatever i want! i started the day off with stealing a bit from the kitchen. after eating nearly half of it, i started to feel ill. so i took the rest to the garden and buried it for later. after that i chased a few things, birds, smaller (aka regular sized) dogs, children, and even a cat! sebastian would have killed me! I accidently broke a small statue on an end table in the manor, and spent a little time hiding it, (i would blame it on the children when it was found) but aside from that, my day was terrific!

Lizzie: It was wonderful having a day off from taking care of the kids. Sadie and I spent the day talking about our children and our husbands. "So sadie when did you meet Sebastian" "I was at a hotel around 6 year ago and we ran into each other and we fell in love and then we had Annabeth and jack." She said. Then I told her how Ciel and I's parents arranged the marriage so we just lived with it. We kept talk until lunch when we went to cook. We didn't trust Bard to do so we did it ourselves. We laughed when we thought how if our husbands saw us they'd tell us to go wait in the dining room. then we just continued the day enjoying the quiet. When they returned The kids were asleep and Ciel didn't look great, maybe he ate too much at the fair I would have to ask sebastian when I found him.

Sebastian: I helped young master get the children inside. I was glad we left the fair when we did the sky was looking like it was about to rain. I went inside and tried to find Sadie. Instead I found Lady Elizabeth who looked troubled. "What's wrong my lady?" "I'm just worried about Ciel he didn't look so good" she said. "He's probably fine he spent the day running after the kids at the fair." " I guess you're right he's probably just tired." She said sadly. Later I found my lovely wife putting the kids to bed. When she was done I lead her to her bed and went to check if young master need anything. When I opened the door he was fast asleep with Lizzie next to him. At this I went back to my wife and went to bed.

Ciel:I woke up around midnight because I heard a crash. I jumped out of bed, careful not to wake Lizzie. I ran to the kid's rooms. Clara was fine; David was too. I went to check on Sebastian's children. They both looked okay. I let out a breathe I hadn't noticed I was holding and closed their door. I went back to bed and within minutes I was asleep. I woke back up at seven, Lizzie was still asleep so I gently got up and got ready. Surprisingly Sebastian was still in bed. I shrugged and went to check on the kids. They weren't in their beds so I headed to the nursery. they weren't there either. I went to Sadie and Sebastian's room. They looked so peaceful that I didn't want to disturb them. I bent down and shook Sebastian. He woke up instantly. "Get up and get dressed." I whispered and went out. Seconds later he came out tucking in his shirt. "What is it My Lord?" he asked half asleep. "I can't find any of the kids." He straightened up at the news. We both ran in different directions. We searched the whole house. The doors were still locked so they hadn't gone outside. We headed back upstairs. I walked into Clara's room and walked over to the window. I heard a crunching sound and looked down. I was standing on broken glass. I went to the window and moved the curtain. The window was broken. I ran out and into David's room. His window was the exact same. I grabbed Sebastian and ran to the twin's room. Their window was exactly like my kid's windows. "That must have been the crash I heard last night." I muttered under my breathe. I sank down onto the bed and put my head in my hands. "How am I going to tell Lizzie?" I thought. When I looked up at Sebastian I could tell he was trying to figure out what happened and how he was going to tell Sadie. Great I am Ciel Phantomhive and I have stopped some many crimes and my butler has stopped a fallen angel from destroying London but we aren't even able to stop the kidnapping of our own children. I got up and went to my office. I felt like the worst parent ever. My kids were on the top floor and they still got kidnapped. Great just great.

Sebastian: I helped Ciel look for the kids then he discovered the broken windows. He sat down then left again. I heard him mutter something but it was inaudible. I watched him walk away and headed after. Once I was down the stairs I headed towards the kitchen. "What am I going to tell Sadie?" The thought went through my head over and over but no solution came to mind. I started getting breakfast ready. I went and checked on Pluto. He was outside. When I got to him I sat down on the grass next to him, scratching his head. I got lost in my thoughts.

Pluto: I sat with Sebastian for a while, he seemed sad, but I didn't know why. I could hear young master just inside the house, and saw him through a window from time to time, (gotta love super dog senses) he seemed upset to. I wonder what happened.

Lizzie: When I woke up Ciel wasn't in bed anymore. "I bet he's at breakfast with the kids" I thought. To my surprise I found him in his office. Something seemed to be wrong with Ciel. "Ciel honey is there something wrong?" Then he looked at me sadly and said " Elizabeth something happened..." "what is it please tell me." "Well last night the kids were kidnapped." At that I almost fainted. Ciel made me sit in his chair and I said "how...how did this happen?" "I don't quite know my dear." he said sadly. I had been holding my tears back, but I just couldn't anymore, and started crying so hard. Ciel started hugging me and comforting me and said " I promise Lizzie I will get the kids back whatever it takes."

Ciel: I promised Lizzie I would get the kids back no matter what. I got up from sitting on the arm of the chair and rang the bell for Sebastian. Sadie came in first and Sebastian followed. I noticed the servants at the door. "Oh well, they all might as well know." I thought. "Sebastian make the preparations we are going to go get our kids back and Sebastian you will get the kids back with me. That is an order." I told Sebastian. He smiled his amused smile. "Yes My Lord." He said bowing. Sadie had started crying and Lizzie was hugging her and crying as well. I bowed my head promising myself that I would stop their pain. Sebastian left the room and I followed. "Who could have of done it?" I went through all the possibilities in my head. "It couldn't be Grell because William had his on parole and Grell just wouldn't do it successfully anyway. Ash is dead. Lou nah not him. There is no one left. Maybe it was someone I had stopped on a mission. But the last one was that one to France." Then it hit me. They had sworn that I would regret stopping them. "Sebastian, they took the kids to France." I yelled. I went to get some things ready to go. In an hour we were ready to go. We left and headed to the boat yard. Sebastian had booked one room on a boat. It was technically two but booked as one. We went to get on the ship and I collapsed. Sebastian had to help me up. Everything was spinning and I couldn't stand up. Sebastian called a cab. "You are going back to the manor and I will get the children." He told me firmly. "I will be fine Sebastian. Let me go." He shook his head at me and put me down in the carriage. "Phantomhive Manor." he said to the driver. The driver nodded. "NO! I am going to get my kids." I yelled at Sebastian. He shrugged knowing he should not fight with me. We headed back to the ship. We got on and got settled in the cabin. I started wandering around the ship. The boat started heading out and the pier was just in my vision. That was when things went black. I woke up a few minutes later and we were back on the dock. "What happened?" I ask Sebastian weakly. "You collapsed again." He had a carriage there waiting. He lifted me inside and I gave no fight this time. The carriage rumbled off and Sebastian started dwindling in the distance. The carriage pulled up to the manor I got out and paid the driver. I walked up to the door and opened it and walked in. Lizzie was standing there. I looked at her and blacked out again. That was all I remembered.


	12. Chapter 12

Lizzie: I was walking towards the bedroom when the door opened. I saw Ciel, but something didn't seem right. I knew he would never come home until he found the kids. Unless something my majorly wrong. Then Ciel just blacked out onto the floor. I screamed and Sadie come rushing over. "Lizzie what's wrong!?" "Sadie help me get Ciel to our room I think he's sick." Sadie helped we pick up my husband and we got him to our bedroom. He was still breathing, but he wasn't looking very good. "Sadie will you please call a doctor." She nodded and left. I stayed looking after Ciel. His forehead was burning hot, and was shaking. I tried to cool him down the best I could until a doctor could come and help. Sadie returned and said "The doctor will be here as soon as he can." I nodded and said "Will you help me get him in something more comfortable." She agreed to help, and we got him into his pajamas. Then a minute later the doctor came. I lead him to the room, and let him inspect Ciel. He let me stay a bit but then he shooed me out of the room. I just sat down on the floor and waited. It was only ten minutes, but it felt like hours before I was allowed back in. "My Lady has your husband gone through a lot of stress recently."

the doctor asked. "Well he left on a mission for about four year, and came home to find out he had two kids. Who were just kidnapped, he had left to find them about five hours ago, then came back and collapsed in front of me." "Has he been ill many time in the best couple years?" "i'm not quite sure he only came home 3 days ago otherwise only his butler would know and he is not home, and I do not know when he will return." "Then without further information I believe that he has the flu. If his butler comes back before he get better please ask if the Lord has been sick much lately. If

he has been it could be much worse than the flu, call me if something changes." "Wait doctor when should he be waking up?" "Sometime in the next few days at most" he said. With that he left the manor, and I was alone to take care of Ciel.

Clara: When I woke up I was in a strange place. I couldn't see David, Jack, or Annabeth. This was getting scary, I wanted mommy. Then some people came and took me to their leader. Mr. Havre. "Why hello Clara how nice to see you awake," he said. "Where am I and where's David!" I tried to attack him but his minion's held on to my arms, very tightly. Then Mr. Meany pants starting talking again. "Now, now child you don't want to hurt me."

"Why not!" "Because if you do I will hurt your brother. Guards bring the boy in here." he said. Then I saw David he looked okay for now, but I knew if I did anything wrong they would take it out on him. "Fine I won't hurt you, but why do you want us, we've never even seen you before. Let alone met you before." "Oh child, naive little child, this has nothing to do with you just your father." he said calmly. I sat down stuttering "w...what did my dad ever do to you?" "Everything my child, didn't you wonder what he was doing here for so long? Well he was stopping me from doing what I wanted and that should never happened, and I swore that I would get revenge. Now guards take them children to their cells." Then the guards dragged me and David away, but they took David to a different one where I couldn't see him. This just made me even more scared.

Sebastian: Master kept blacking out so I sent him home. I know he wants to help get the kids but I don't want him to black out once we get to France. That's all we need is for him to get hurt. I had to reassure myself that I had done the right thing sending him home. He had been getting sick a lot when we were in France so I guess it was still affecting him. The boat had set out again. I was in the cabin everything was settled. So I laid down to rest. I never did like boats I always felt sick on one. Hence I didn't go out of the cabin much. It would take a few days to get to France. I will stay here. I feel asleep within seconds.

Annabeth: I woke up with a headache. I remember waking up to someone in Jack and I's room. It wasn't daddy and it wasn't Mister Ciel. He pressed a cloth up against my face and that was all I could remember. I looked around me I was in a dark room but I had never had a problem with seeing in the dark. There was nothing more in here than an old wooden bench and some old pictures of something. I didn't care to look too closely. There was one old stain glass window. "A church that's where I am!" I thought excitedly. Now that I knew the building that I was in I could probably figure out what country. The door opened and some men walked in. They grabbed me roughly and shoved me out the door. I tripped and he yelled at me in some other language. I think it was french but I wasn't sure. Two other men came out of the room across the hall and shoved Jack out. He stumbled too. They held on to us and walked us separately down the the halls. They took us into another room and a man was sitting there. "What do you want with us?" I asked him sternly.

"Why my child so hasty to cut to the chase. My name is Mr. Havre and I am in charge here so I will be asking the questions." He told me. He stood up and hit me across the face. I stood up taller and noticed Jack had his head down in fear. He always was more timid. "Well are you going to answer me or hit me some more?" I asked annoyed that he hadn't answered my question. He raised his arm to strike again but he noticed that I held my ground. He put his arm down and sat down. "Look kid I have nothing against you four..." "Four you have Clara and David too?" I interrupted in fear now. "Yes, four. Now I have nothing against you but against your fathers." "What do you have against Daddy and Mister Ciel?" Jack asked quietly. Mr. Evil turned to him. "Well you see they stopped my parade." "Your parade. You are made at them about that?" I said quite amused. "Not a literal parade. They foiled my plans."

"Ohhh, okay." Jack said. He didn't want to get hurt so he acted like a simpleton. It annoyed me when he did but right now I was glad he was acting like one. "Boys. Take them to their rooms again and don't be soft on them." He said to his little minions. They came over and grabbed our arms. As we walked past the leader I stomped on his toes. He lashed out at me but I ducked. We got back to our rooms and they locked the doors and walked off. I started laughing when they left. Mr. Havre's face when I stepped on his toes was priceless. Plus laughing made me feel less frightened.

David: I hated being in a tiny dark cell. Mostly cause I'm kinda scared of the dark. Clara makes fun of me because of it, but I would love to have that right now. Even though she can be mean, she was my sister and I really wanted her. I only got to see her once when we went to Mr. Havre's office. I sat in the corner with the most light and wished that I could go home, with mommy and daddy and Clara. I didn't know daddy too much, but he would be ten times better than this place. All of a sudden some strange men came in a grabbed me. I hoped a little too much when I thought Clara would be there. Instead they tied my hands to a pole and took off my pajama shirt. At this point I started to get really scared. "What are they going to do to me?" I thought. Then they pulled out a leather whip and Mr. Havre came out, and said with an evil smile. "Now David, this may hurt a bit. This is punishment for your little friend Annabeth's behavior. What makes this better is that she nor her brother, nor your sister knows that this is going on. Until, you scream, yell, and or cry. This room is close enough that any noise you make will be heard by them." stepped away from me and nodded his toward the man with the whip. Next thing I knew the cold hard whip started hitting my back. The pain was unbearable, yet I didn't want to scream. I didn't want Clara to worry about me I wanted her to think I was a big kid, like her and Beth. The man hit me a couple more times before I couldn't take it anymore and I screamed and then cried the rest of the time. When he was finished my back was burning and was smiling. "He was a cruel man" I thought. Then wiping man came and untied me and then just thought me back into the cell. For a split second I thought the man said sorry, but I could just be hearing things.

Clara:I was curled up in a ball in my cell thinking of what I could do. Then I heard a scream. I was on my feet in a sec. I knew that scream was David's. I tried helplessly to open the door, and yelled for him. When I had stopped yelling I heard the sound of a whip. I sank back onto the floor and cried. These men were absolutely terribly. They were whipping a helpless two year old boy that had done nothing to them. It went on, and on, and the whole time I felt terrible. I could do nothing to help my baby brother. I finally was able to breath when I heard the whipping stop and a cell door locking. All I really wanted right now was to find David, and try to comfort him like mommy does with daddy sometimes. I could still faintly hear him crying, when I ended up falling asleep.

Jack: I heard a scream and then someone crying. I sounded like David because neither of the girls scream like that. I heard something hitting something else. It went on for what seemed like hours then a door slammed and locked so David was back in his cell. I had heard Clara screaming for David. I also heard crying but three different crys. I got scared not only for David and the girls but for me. I ended up crying myself to sleep. I woke up to the door opening. A man walked in and grabbed me. We walked down the hall into another room. I whimpered slightly when I saw Mr. Havre. He smiled when he heard it. Just as I told David this is because of Annabeth's attitude and no one will know what is happening until you make a sound. I noticed for the first time a post. They took off my pajama shirt and tied my hands to the post. A man took a whip off the wall. At first I tried not to make sound by biting my tongue but then it started bleeding so I let out a scream. My screams got louder with each hit of the whip. I cried great heaving sobs. I knew that David had been in for a shorter time than me. He was younger so it made sense. They finally stopped. I felt warm blood streaming down my back. I wouldn't stand up. One of the men forced me to anyway. They took me back to my cell and locked the door. I laid down and sobbed harder than I ever had before. In a few minutes despite the pain I fell asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Ciel: I woke up in a daze. Then I remembered what had happened. I sat up to be pushed down again. I turned my head and saw Lizzie sitting beside me. She had been crying recently. "Was it because of me?" the thought hurt. "Ciel, lovie what is wrong?" Lizzie asked concern making her voice quaver. I sat up slowly. "Well ummm, I umm..." "Ciel what happened?"

"Well when we were in France. The smugglers pulled out weapons so Sebastian and I fought them. One of them stabbed me with his knife. I didn't tell Sebastian and took care of it myself. I started not feeling well but again didn't tell Sebastian." I told her. I saw the tears in her eyes as I told her. "Why didn't you tell Sebastian you were hurt. The wound is infected now and is killing you. Ciel you can't leave me alone and what about Clara and David? What will they do without their father? Oh Ciel." Lizzie burst out crying. "Baby I won't die, now that we know the problem we can fix it." I said trying to sound calm. I hadn't realized my wound had been that bad. She looked at me through her tears. I pushed her hair behind her ear and pulled her into me. I held my wife tight. I kissed her and then blacked out once more.

Clara: I was huddled in the back corner of my cell. I had discovered in that corner you heard less of the screams and the torture. First it was David and then it was Jack. Next was either me or Annabeth. I kept trying to think of something, anything else but what might happen. Then the door open and two men came in and grabbed me. They took me to a room where Mr. Havre was standing by something bright. "Clara my dear, please sit down." I sat on the chair because if I knew if I didn't he would hurt me more than he was already going to do. "That's a good child. Now I know you heard what happen to your little brother and friend. I bet you think the same is going to happen to. Well you're wrong. I would never do that too little girls" He said. Then some things came close and the men turned them all on. Fire started coming out of them I tried not to freak out. It must of shown on my face, because Mr. Havre was laughing. I never liked fire ever since I was little. This was because I had set my dress on fire trying to help in the kitchen and almost set the whole house on fire. Anytime Bard used flamethrowers or set the food on fire to make it fancy I would get scared and mom would take care of me. I have no idea how he figured it, it was one of the few things I was terrified of. All of a sudden the fire started moving closer to me. I screamed and started getting even more scared. Then it moved closer to me again and at this point I started breaking down. I sat down on the ground and was having a mental breakdown. The fire kept moving in and I just sat there yelling and crying. It was so close to me at the end that if I moved to much the fire would touch me. When they were finished the fire turned off and they took me back to my cell whimpering and shaking. When I had enough sanity back I looked at my arms and legs with the different burns. They hurt so much, that I barely made it to the corner before I passed out from the pain.

Sebastian: The ship had landed in the port. Thank heavens that was over. I got my luggage and got off the boat. I headed to the nearest motel. I booked a room and put my stuff away. "If I had kidnapped children, where would I take them? Probably not in a house too risky for people to notice. Abandoned warehouses might work if I wanted to be fast but not for this. Abandoned places, but what type?" Then it hit me. "I was a demon and the gang knew that so a church is where the kids would be. Shoot I can't go there, but maybe I can get them out." I went back into the motel and got a pen and paper. I wrote a note to the gang leader. "I hope this works." I found a young boy and gave him some money asking him to take it to Notre Dame. It was the only church they could hide out in. The lad was confused at first but when he saw the money he readily agreed. I went back into the motel and waited for an answer.

Henchman: There was a knock at the door of the church. I opened the door and a lad was standing there. "This is for Mr. Havre" he said handing me a note. "I am to take back an answer." I grunted at the boy and took the note to Mr. Havre. I knocked on the door. "Come in." I walked in "Sir this note is for you." He took the note and read it out loud. "Mr. Havre. My name is Sebastian. I am the head leader of all the gangs in this smuggling group. It has come to my knowledge that you have kidnapped four children. Come and meet me tomorrow at ten o'clock pm at the old docks. Oh and make sure you bring the brats with you. Be alone also. You can bring enough men to hold the children but no more. I will see you there. If you aren't you better be ready to meet your eternity. ~Sebastian" "Darn him for interfering with my plans." Mr. Havre muttered. "Oh well as I don't want to die I will go along with his plans." He wrote his response on the back of the note and handed it back to me. I left the room and gave the note back to the kid outside. "Now scram kid."

Sebastian: I heard a knock on my door and I jumped up and opened it. The lad was there with an answer. I took the note back and handed him more money. "Thanks Mister." I nodded at him. On the back of the note it said that Mr. Havre would be there. "Good. My plan worked." I smiled at myself. Now to get ready for tonight.


	14. Chapter 14

Annabeth: I was sitting in my cell/room when the door opened. In walked two of Mr. Evil's henchman walk in. They grabbed me and took me to Mr. Evil's office. "What do you want now?" I asked quite annoyed. "First you hurt David then my brother. Then it was Clara you hurt. I am done with you." he turned on me and and hit me so hard that I fell down. "Listen child they go hurt because of your attitude but yet you still put up with this annoying attitude. I brought you here to talk to you that's all. Now shut up!" He yelled into my face. "Fine what do you want to talk about?" "Listen my boss wants to see you four there for you shall be getting off easy. We will leave tomorrow at nine until then all of you children will be put in the same room. Only and only because I am tired of all the crying. He pushed me into a chair and tied my arms and legs on to it. He then took one of his henchmen aside and whispered something to him. He left the room. "Great now what's he doing?" His henchman walked over to me chuckling. Then he pulled on a rope that I hadn't noticed before. A curtain fell away and behind it was the one thing I feared most. It was a chainsaw and not just not any chainsaw. It was Grell's chainsaw. "How did they know and how did they get that from Grell?" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I was half demon and I knew that. It didn't hurt father but something coming off Grell's chainsaw always hurt me. Last time it left a scar. I sat there for one hour by the time they covered it back up I was bleeding in a few places. They untied me and took me to another room They pushed me inside and the other three were in there. They slammed the door and locked it. I ran to Jack and hugged him. Clara and David who were huddled together came and hugged us. We sat and held each other until we fell asleep. By that time it was about eleven thirty at night.

Lizzie: I loved Ciel but sometime he thinks he can do everything by himself. He got hurt and didn't tell Sebastian and now he's sick. I had been changing his shirt when I found the infected wound. Every time I thought about it I started crying. I had just got Ciel back and the kids finally had a dad. Of all things to happen they had to get kidnapped and Ciel was most likely going to die. I needed him. He was the only person I had ever loved. When he woke up it made me a bit happier. He explained to me his story and hugged me. It felt so right, I never wanted him to let me go. Then he blacked out again. I was freaking out I never know if he was dead or unconscious. Sadie came running in as always when I start freaking out. Right now besides Ciel she was the only person to calm me down. She made me sit on a chair and like always reminded me that this was normal for him to come in and out of conscious. She left the room once I had stop freaking out. As soon as she left Ciel moaned and started waking up. I sat by him and he sat up and said. "Lizzie...ugh can you help me get dressed?" "Why Ciel?" "Because i've got to go. I've missed too much work and i've got to get the kids back. Sebastian must be failing if he's not back yet." He said trying to get out of bed. I gently put him back into the bed and said "No Ciel. You are not leaving this room until you are better or Sebastian gets back. " "But Lizzie!" "NO! Ciel you're much too sick to go anywhere and I don't want to lose you!" Saying this I started crying again. This is when I let Ciel get up far enough to kiss me and calm me down. He looked like he was going to pass out again so I laid him back down on the bed. Just as I did he passed out just like I thought. I watched him sleep, and was about to sleep myself when he started twitching. I had never seen this happen to him before. Then he twitched more. I was getting worried I thought about calling for Sadie, but then she would insist on calling the doctor, and he only told me things that would make me even more sad. Then Ciel started twitching and shaking. This was getting really scary. Ciel's twitching was getting worse and worse. I told Sadie to call the doctor and tell him it was urgent. Ciel was shaking and twitching and sweating. I tried to get him to stop moving but it was impossible. The doctor finally got here and immediately shoved me out of the room. I had no idea what was happening in the room. I sat on the floor by the door. Then I heard Ciel scream. I was up in a flash and tried the door but it was locked. I banged on the door but the doctor wouldn't let me in. The screaming continued and I kept trying to get in. I finally broke down and Sadie came to me and tried to calm me down again. I finally managed it when Ciel stopped screaming. It was another hour before the doctor finally let me in. He said " Your husbands fine my Lady, for now atleast he was just having a seizure of a sort. Is it normal for your husband to have bright red eyes?" I was quite sure what to say I knew why his eyes did that but it wasn't something you tell someone. "Yes, just ignore his eyes they've been strange since we were little." The doctor looked at me funny but left it alone and finished saying. " Just call if it starts again if this happens to many time he will die. I gave him some medicine he should be asleep for the next few hours." With that he left and sadie dragged me away from the room into the guest room, and made me go to sleep myself of everything I wanted sleep was not one of them. Yet, I fell asleep in minutes.

David: I woke up and saw Clara beside me. I looked to the other side of me and saw Beth holding onto Jack asleep. Neither Jack nor I were given our shirts back. I saw the marks from the whip on his back and I could tell he had been hit harder and longer than I had. Beth had cuts on her and Clara was burned. I was scared and I started crying. The door opened and the big scary man walked in. "Stop sniveling boy." I tried to stop crying. He kicked Beth and Jack to wake them. "What do you want now?" Beth asked. He ignored her and turned towards Clara. "Get her up now." He barked at me. I cringed at the sound and shook Clara. " Clara, get up scary man is here." I whispered. Some more men walked in and grabbed each of us. They were hurting me but I was too scared to say anything. They took us outside and tied us together. I wanted to cry again but I was too scared that they would hurt me. We got in a carriage and drove somewhere. After a while we ended up on a dock I think. The men opened the door and pushed us out. They stood us in a line and put a rope around us. "What are they doing? This is scary. What's the rope for? Why does it hurt when the ropes here?" I looked up and saw the butler from daddy's house. Clara squeezed my hand warning me not to say anything. I looked back down. " I will be taking these brats off your hands now. I will take good care of them." the butler said.

"Untie the rope and you can have them" He walked over and grabbed the rope. He yelped and jumped back. Mr. Havre started laughing. "Sorry Sebastian you can't have them." The other men grabbed us and took us out of the rope circle. The pain I was feeling was gone once they did. I looked over to Beth and Jack. I turned around and saw Sebastian. He ran at us really fast and attacked Mr. Havre. I felt my bands fall loose and looked up. Jack grabbed me and ran. I looked over and Beth had Clara. Mr. Havre's men were all on the ground. I think they were dead. Sebastian ran up to us and picked up Beth and Jack whom still had us in their arms. Sebastian took us back into town and into a hotel. He put us down in a room. He smiled at us. "There now who wants to bathe first?" No one answered so he picked up Clara and Beth and put them in the bathroom. I heard water running and then he came back out. He put me and Jack up on the bed. I fell asleep instantly. I felt him put a blanket on me and I was out. He woke us up in ten minutes. "Boys your turn." He picked us up and put us in the bathroom. He helped us get in and left again. He came back and helped us out in a few minutes. He gave us clean clothes and when we came out of the bathroom the girls were eating. "Yours is over there." Sebastian told us. I ran and ate the food. He put us all in his bed and I was out again.

Clara: Everything had happened so fast. The mean people took us to a place and but some weird rope around us. The rope hurt which was weird because it didn't even touch us. Anyway Sebastian rescued us, and took us to a hotel. Then Annabeth and I got to take a bath. It was nice yet it kinda hurt since my burn were still there. I thought of what dad and mom would say. Then I remembered dad wasn't with Sebastian. Since it was us that had been kidnapped he would have come to find us with him. "Something bad must have happened. I'll have to ask Sebastian when I can" I thought. When we were done in the bath there was food and after that Sebastian made us go to bed. I didn't fight him because I finally had a nice bed again. As soon as my head hit the pillow I was asleep.

(time skip: next morning)

Sebastian: I had stayed up all night watching the kids. They were so sweet sleeping. I notice that Clara held onto David and Beth held Jack. Both girls must be really worried because Beth had never done that before. I walked over to the bed. "Kiddos it's time to get up so we can go home." Beth and Jack sat up. Clara and David followed a little slower. I helped David put his shoes on. Then I helped Clara with her's. I went to help Beth and Jack but they were good. "We will eat on the boat. Let's go." I walked out the door and waited for them to follow. We headed down the the dock. I bought tickets and booked a room. I got a room where it had to smaller rooms attached. I was still jumpy when it came to the kids. I got them all settled and myself settled. I rounded them all up and headed to the dining room. I ate very little and then kids all ate tons of food. They hadn't had anything to eat in the time that they had been in Mr. Havre's care. Once they were done eating we headed back to our room. "I want you to stay in here with me until we have left the dock and are too far away to turn around. Okay." Paranoid yes I am. They all mumbled yes and went to entertain themselves. I went and stood just outside the main door. We were departing. Soon we were too far away. "Okay go explore." Beth led the way and once out the door they all ran off and I laid down. They came in every once in awhile and I sent them to the dining room for lunch. By now it was five o'clock and we were arriving in the dock. I took the kids and stood by the gangplank. We exited the boat. They kids were happy to be back on familiar soil. I managed to round them up and got them in a carriage. We were headed on the last leg of our journey back home. I smiled slightly and Beth caught my smile. She smiled back at me and laid her head on me. She sat back up and started talking to Clara. David and Jack were doing something so I looked out the window and got lost in my thoughts.


	15. Chapter 15

Lizzie: I was sitting in the front room crying. I wanted to be up stairs with Ciel but Saide wouldn't let up there. She always went and checked on him for me. I wanted really bad to see him but if I got up from the chair and went anywhere near the stairs she would come and drag me back. Eventually I just sat there, and tried not to think too much of Ciel. Then the door opened I looked up and there was my two little kids running towards me. I hugged and kissed them, I had missed them so much. Clara cringed when I hugged her. Then I noticed the burns on her arms. Before I could say anything she said "Mommy where's daddy?" I sighed I had my kids back and I didn't want to tell them that their dad was dieing up stairs. I guess Sebastian saw my hesitation, because he started going up stairs. I told the kids to stay down here and went to follow him up. Yet, he noticed me and picked me up a put me back on the chair and told me to stay. I wasn't too happy, but I was too tired to fight him. So I stayed down stair with the kids, and tried not to cry in front of the kids. Clara looked at me with hurt eyes. "Mommy what's wrong with daddy?" I put on the best smile I could and said " It's nothing sweety. Now what happened to you, and David. Where did you get these burns?" She frowned and said "This mean man took David and then he whipped him and then he took me and had fire everywhere and I broke down and by the end any where I moved it touched me and I got burned. I'm fine mommy they don't hurt that much any more, now where's daddy?" I ignored her question about Ciel I didn't want to talk about it at the moment. I turned to David. "David turn around let me see your back." He obey and I help him take off his shirt. The marks were fading, but you could see all the places they hit him. "I'm sorry you kids got hurt I won't let anything like this happen to again I promise." I kept hoping Sebastian would come back and tell me Ciel was fine.

Sebastian: I saw Lizzie hesitate when Clara asked about Ciel. "Shoot something is really wrong." I walked towards the stairs but had to take Lizzie back down. I went back upstairs. I walked to Ciel's room and went in. I saw Ciel was asleep on the bed. He looked horrible. "What happened?" I walked over to the bed he didn't have his shirt on. Lizzie must have taken it off. I walked back downstairs to ask Lizzie what was going on. I got down stairs and I saw Beth telling Jack not to scratch his back. "Jack don't do that. It will reopen the wounds and they won't heal." "Jack what happened?"

"Well daddy Mr. Havre first he whipped David then he got me and whipped me. But I was whipped harder and longer. I can tell because my wounds are still there and David's are fading. Then they took the girls and did something to them. I don't know what it was though."

"Lizzie do you know this?" "Not really Clara didn't tell me much. Clara will you tell Sebastian what happened to you." "Well he took me into this room and there was fire surrounding me and I tried not to be scared, but it didn't work and I broke down, and when the fire was close enough it kept touching me and burned me." I sank down devastated that this had happened. "Beth what about you?" "No dad I don't want to tell you or Lizzie or anybody." I stared at my daughter. Dang that girl will talk back. I let it go she had just gotten back and I wasn't gonna push her. "Sadie would you go get bandages and some other medical supplies?" She nodded at me and left. When she came back I had Jack take his shirt off and started taking care of the kid's wound's. "Lizzie what is wrong with Ciel?" "Well um... can we talk about this somewhere else?" "One moment." I finished putting salve on Clara's burns and putting bandages on Jack and David. I got up and followed Lizzie out of the room.

Lizzie: I took Sebastian to a different room, I didn't want the kids hearing about him. "Well um.. you see.. Well he told me he got hurt when he was with you in France. Now it's infected and killing him." I started crying "Sebastian you have to make him better." "I umm I will do so if you wish it My Lady." "Please just do something I want him better. Sadie won't even let me upstairs any more." At this point I was crying so hard that I won't be able to go back to the kids for a bit.

Sebastian: Lizzie started crying after she made me promise I would heal Ciel. Sadie won't let her upstairs well that will change. I picked her up bridal style and ran towards the stairs. I ran up them and to their room. I set Lizzie down outside the door. "Go in. He needs you anyway." "But... but what do I do all I do in there is cry. I'm not useful to Ciel." "Just you being there will help him. Trust me it was the same when Saide had the twins. In fact I think I was less helpful than you would be." "Fine, but i'm not getting in trouble with Sadie." "You won't. I will tell her I had you come up." I left her standing beside Ciel. I went and got the medical supplies from downstairs and came back up. "Where is the wound?" I asked Lizzie. " On his right 's pretty big it's kinda hard to miss." I went over the right side of the bed. I pulled the sheet down and saw the wound. Lizzie was right it was big. "Oh Ciel why didn't you tell me?" I put a healing salve on it and put a bandage on it. "That is all that I can do at the moment. When he wakes up I will talk to him." I told Lizzie. "Why don't you get some sleep. If you lay on Ciel's left side you should be fine." I turned and left the room. I went and gave the kids dinner. I put all four of them to bed. "Where's mommy?" Clara asked. "She is asleep." Clara looked at me and nodded. I tucked her in and left. I then went to my room. Saide was lying in bed but I didn't want to go to bed yet. I went downstairs and just sat. I got up and gave pluto some food then sat back down. About an hour or two later I got up and went to bed. I laid down beside Saide and fell asleep.

Ciel: I woke up and felt something against me. I turned over painfully and saw Lizzie laying beside me. I smiled at her not that she saw but it was good to see her. I looked down and saw that I had a bandage on. Sebastian must be back because Lizzie couldn't do that. I got up and as I did pain shot through my side. I just ignored it the best I could. It was around eleven. I stood up and stumbled to the door. I opened it and stumbled down the hall to David's room. I opened the door and he was lying in his bed. I walked over to him and sat down on his bed beside him. I ran my hand through his hair and bent down to kiss his forehead. He smiled in his sleep. I got up and headed to Clara's room. I sat down next to her on her bed. She stirred slightly as I did so. I bent down and kissed her cheek. Her hand had found it's way to mine and was clutching it tight. I smiled at my baby girl my sweet baby girl. I eased her hand off mine and headed back to my room. I got back and started feeling dizzy. I laid down next to Lizzie and pulled her into me. I fell back asleep with my baby's in their beds and my beautiful wife next to me. I woke back up around nineish. I noticed Lizzie was no longer in here. I pouted for a moment then sat up slowly. I stood up and pulled on a shirt. I already had pants on so I didn't bother with that. This whole time my side was throbbing. I didn't care though my kids were back. I walked out into the hall and down the stairs. I got nearly all the way to the dining room when I was attacked from behind. I toppled over and heard giggling. "Hi Daddy." Clara said. I saw David run up and he decided to jump on my stomach. I grunted in pain my side throbbing even more than before. "David get of daddy." David got off and stood next to Clara. I stood up slowly and nearly fell over again. I leaned on the nearest wall until the room stopped spinning. "Daddy what's the matter?" David asked. "Nothing bud just dizzy." I grabbed their hands and headed to the dining room.


	16. Chapter 16

Lizzie: I had woke up and Ciel was still sleeping. By now I was used to this I got up and went downstairs to help with breakfast. When I got there Sadie was doing it with Sebastian so I went and sat in the dining room. I smiled thinking about how the kids were home safe and sound. I heard the kids giggling outside the room. I wondered what they were doing but I left it alone. Then the door opened and I thought it was the kids, but when I looked up I saw Ciel. I was so happy for a second but then thought "what is he doing out of bed!" I walked over to him and carefully hugged him and whispered. "You should be in bed still." to which he replied " Please Lizzie let me stay i'm starving." I let him stay with us knowing that when Sebastian would see him he would send him straight back to his room. Although I made him sit down just incase he decided to black out again. I couldn't help but smile since I finally had my family all together again. The kids were playing with the toys over by the door. I had told them those were the only toys allowed in the dining room and that they had to stay and clean up when they were finished. Ciel decided to go over there and started standing up. I let him do it to see what would happen. As he was walking over there he fell. Of course I ran over there and said " Sometimes you try to hard, please just sit down you're not better yet." "But, I wanna watch the kids play." "Ciel please don't do this now." "Please Lizzie, I won't get up without you near me." I sighed and helped him over there and made him sit on the chair, not taking no for an answer. One good thing was that watching the kids play made Ciel smile and that was always nice to see.

Sebastian: I had been cleaning up breakfast. I walked out into the dining room. I nearly dropped the glasses of water I was carrying. Ciel was sitting in a chair watching the kids play. I composed myself and walked over to Lizzie. "What is he doing out of bed?" "I don't know. But he wants to watch the kids and is hungry so I am letting him stay." I nodded and went over to him. "My Lord what would you like to eat?" He looked up at me startled. "Ohh umm, oatmeal will be fine. Thank you Sebastian." When he said that I knew it was for more than just breakfast. I nodded and went to make his breakfast. I went back out and gave it to him. He ate it and watched the kids. Then he frowned. "What is wrong with Clara's arms?" "Mr. Havre burned her and whipped David." I told him. He stood up really fast at that but Lizzie pushed him back down. He looked over at her but didn't stand back up when he saw the determination in her eyes. He pouted then finished his food. I took the bowl and went back to the kitchen. Just then Jack came running through the dining room with Pluto bounding behind him. "JACK MICHAELIS!" He skidded to a stop and everyone turned to look at me. "What on earth is Pluto doing inside the manor? Lizzie does not want him inside now take him back out this minute." He nodded at me and left the room with Pluto following behind. I sighed and went into the kitchen but came back out when I heard Beth scream. She ran up to me. "Dad the crazy guy in red is here and he has his chainsaw with him." She said cowering behind me. I saw the look on Ciel's face that said crap what in the world is Grell doing here. I bet my face was exactly the same.

Grell: I had come to the Phantomhive Manor to see Sebastian. I walked in the front door and saw a girl standing there. When she saw me she screamed and ran towards the dining room. That's strange. Strange child running from me. I walked after her and walked into the dining room. "BASSIE!" I ran towards him but ran into something else. I fell down and saw he was holding a tray out in front of him. "What Grell?" "Well I just came to see you Bassie. Is there anything wrong with that?"

"Yes Grell, first off I am married, second I am a guy and you are too, and third you scared my daughter." I looked up hurt. "But Bassie..."

"No Grell now get out." We both looked up at Ciel. He had stood up and was leaning on the chair. His eyes had gone red from anger. "Hello Ciel. How are you?" "Out Grell." I could see he wasn't going to say anything else. "Fine, I will see you later Bassie." I turned and left. I heard Sebastian yell after me. "NO YOU WON'T!" I shrugged and left.

Clara: I had been playing with David when we found dad going to the dining room. We just couldn't help but jump on him. He smiled at us, but something seemed wrong, but I didn't ask him and mom would just ignore my question again. We followed dad into the dining room where David and I sat and play with the toys. I looked from the game to see mom and dad arguing. This was a strange morning they never fought before. David saw it too, we watched until mom gave in to dad and they came over here. We played more and Sebastian brought dad food. Then I heard him ask something but I wasn't sure, probably something to do with my arms. Whatever it was he shot straight out of his seat just to have mom push him back down. Something must be wrong with daddy or something, because mom wasn't letting him go anywhere. Then Jack came running in with a dog behind him, and got yelled at by his dad. It was quite funny to me, then we heard Annabeth scream. I jumped; I hated hearing people scream since Mr. Havre's. Then some creepy red guy came in and got hit with a tray. This was one of the strangest mornings ever. Finally breakfast came to the table and mom made us go eat. I managed to hear her say "Ciel, will you please go back to bed?" Dad seemed to refuse to go and she let him come sit at the table. I really wanted to know what was wrong with dad, but I knew no one would tell me. Halfway through breakfast dad didn't look good and mom knew it too, because she said "Ok, Ciel you're going back to bed." "But Lizzie please let me stay." "No, and if you keep fighting I'll have Sebastian take you up there." I had never seen mom this determined before. Somehow dad managed to say no to mom and she did exactly what she said she would. She called Sebastian and he must of saw how dad looked and just took him upstairs. Dad didn't want to go up there but sebastian holds on pretty tight.

Ciel: Lizzie kept telling me to go to bed but I didn't want to. I argued with her about it. In the end she got Sebastian. He took one look at me and picked me up. I tried to fight him but he held on to me too tightly. I stopped struggling and pouted in his arms. He carried me up my room. He put me down on my bed and left the room again. I sat on the bed and thought of what I could do. There was nothing in here to do. I got up and walked over to the bathroom and back to the bed. I kept pacing the floor. I got bored of that so I laid down on the bed. I was just laying there when the door opened. I sat up and David walked in. "What's up Bud?" He walked over and climbed onto the bed. "Daddy what's wrong? Why did mommy make you go to bed?"

"Because Daddy is hurt and isn't feeling very well. Go get Clara I could tell she wanted to know too." He nodded and left. A few minutes later they both came in and climbed up on the bed. Clara asked exactly what David had. "Well Princess daddy is hurt and isn't feeling well." "Ohhh, what happened Daddy?" "Well when I was in France dealing with Mr. Havre he hurt me really badly and it isn't healing very well. Now let me see what he did too you guys." Clara nodded and helped David with his shirt. She held out her arms and I could see the burns that covered them clearly now. David turned around and I saw the marks from the whip fading now but still there. "Daddy Jack's back is worse than mine. But Beth won't tell me what happened to her." David told me. I pulled him onto my lap and held him tight. I then pulled clara up beside me and held her a little more gently."Daddy can we see where you got hurt?" I set David to the side of me and pulled my shirt up. I saw the sadness in Clara's eyes. "It's okay baby daddy's getting better." I told her. I put David back on my lap and pulled her back into me. Clara sniffled a bit trying not to cry. I rubbed her back and just there and held my kids. David drifted off to sleep on me and Clara beside me. I then fell asleep too.

Lizzie: After Sebastian took Ciel back to bed I finished my breakfast. It was the first one I actually finished since he got sick. The kids had finished too and I let them go play. I sat there talking with Sadie. She smiled at me knowing that I was doing better than I had been. I went to go find Clara and David to put some more stuff on their wounds and go see how Ciel was doing. When I opened the bedroom door I couldn't help but smile. There was Ciel asleep with Clara next to him and David on top of him. They looked so peaceful that I just couldn't wake them up. I climbed into the bed with them and fell asleep with them.

Sebastian: Lizzie had gone to find the kids and check on Ciel but she hadn't come back. I had been watching Beth and Jack with Sadie but I got up to go see where Lizzie went. I checked the kid's rooms and they weren't there. They weren't downstairs either. I couldn't find them anywhere. I went to check on Ciel. I opened the door and saw Ciel asleep with David on him, Clara on his left and Ciel holding Lizzie with one arm on his right. All of them were asleep. I smiled and closed the door softly behind me. I went back downstairs and sat down next to Saide. "Where is everyone?" she asked. "They all fell asleep on Ciel." She smiled at my response. "I'm going to get started on lunch." I kissed her and stood up. I headed to the kitchen and Jack ran up behind me. "I'm gonna help okay Daddy." I smiled at him and picked him up. I slung him onto my back and continued onto the kitchen. I put him down on the counter. "Here peel these potatoes for me. You do know how to do that right?" "Yes daddy I do. Beth and I used to help mommy before we moved in here." I handed him a knife and put a pile of potatoes next to him. I started getting the meat prepared. I was nearly ready to put it in the oven when Jack yelped. I looked up and saw blood on his finger. I chuckled and got a towel wet. I cleaned off the cut and kissed his finger. "Thanks daddy the knife slipped." I smiled at my son and took the knife. "I think we have enough potatoes now. What do you think?" "Yeah we probably do. What else can I do?" He said energetically. I chuckled and handed him a pan. I pulled a chair over to the stove. "Put the pan on the stove." He stepped up on the chair and put it down. I put some gravy ingredients into it. "Now stir those all together until the gravy is thick." "Okay daddy." He started stirring and I put the meat into the oven. A few minutes later I heard David yelp. "Daddy this is hot. Is it done?" "Yes Bud it is done." I removed it from the stove and set it on the counter. I helped him down from the chair and and pulled the meat out of the oven. "Can you get some plates?" Jack nodded and pulled the chair over to a cupboard. He opened it and grabbed out plates handing them to me one at a time. "Hmm Mayrin could learn something here." "That's enough bud. Come here and you can help me put gravy on the food."

"Yay!" He came over and I sent him on the counter. I had mashed the potatoes while he had done the gravy. I put some meat and potatoes on a plate and he put on gravy. Once we had food for everyone I got Jack off the counter. "Go play with Beth for a bit while I get the other's for lunch okay." "Okay Daddy." I walked out of the kitchen with him. He ran over to Sadie kissed her cheek and whispered something in her ear then ran off to play. I smiled and went to wake up Lizzie and the kids.


	17. Chapter 17

Clara: I woke up in mommy and daddy's bed right next to daddy. I smiled until I remembered that Mr. Havre hurt him too. Then my stomach growled and I realized that it was about time for lunch. When I sat up I saw mommy was there to. I crawled out and pushed her a bit. "Mommy wake up." Mommy shifted a bit and looked at me. " Clara, what is it?" "I think it's time for lunch." Mom agreed with me and woke up David, and got up. "What about Daddy?" she sighed and said " Let him sleep it's good for him. I have no doubt he will come down when he wakes up. Even when he know he should stay in bed." I didn't understand too much but I left it alone and went down stair to the dining room. I sat on a chair next to David. Then Jack and Annabeth came in and Jack talked about how he help make lunch. We talked together until Sebastian came out with the food. Then mom sat down with us, and we ate. I like Sebastian's cooking much better than Bards, mostly because it didn't involve a flamethrower. We had finished eating and daddy still hadn't came down. Maybe he was listening to mommy and stayed up there. When we were finished David was half asleep in his desert. I found it funny, but mom had to pick him up and took him to his room. When she came back she said "Ciel never listens to me does he! Sebastian will you please get him out of his office. He won't listen to me at all anymore. He just wants to get his work done!" This was a weird day after all mommy is usually really nice with daddy. I left to go play with Jack and Beth and heard daddy yelling "SEBASTIAN PUT ME DOWN!" I watched from the stairs as Sebastian took him in his arms and put him back in his room. I couldn't help but laugh a bit. If he had just listened to mommy Sebastian wouldn't have gone to get him.

Ciel: I had woken up and the kids and Lizzie weren't there. It was lunch time after all. I got up and went downstairs. I wasn't really all that hungry so I went to my office. I had tons of work to do. I sat down and started working. I looked up and saw Lizzie walk past holding David who was asleep. She walked past the door and went upstairs. I heard a door open and close. I saw her walk past again. This time she stopped and looked in. She shut her eyes and sighed. She kept walking and yelled something to Sebastian. The next thing I knew Sebastian was in my office. He picked me up. "SEBASTIAN PUT ME DOWN." I yelled. He shook his head and carried me upstairs. He went into my room and put me down on the bed. He turned and left the room. "Why does everyone want me to go to bed?" I asked the air. I grunted in frustration and let myself fall backwards on the bed. I stared at the ceiling. Well glare was more like what I was doing. I went to the door. It was unlocked so opened it. "Hehe their mistake." I went out quietly and walked back to my office. I went in and closed the door without making a sound. I locked the door and went and sat down to work on my paperwork.

Lizzie: I sat in the front room relaxing. Clara was playing with the twins and David was asleep, and Ciel was supposed to be in bed. I had Sebastian get him out of his office and back to bed. Yet, I had a feeling that he wasn't there. It was so pretty outside today. I sighed thinking if Ciel was better we could go walk in the gardens with the kids. I decided to go be with Ciel in our room, maybe that would make me feel better. When I got there he wasn't in the room. I sighed " Ciel why can't you just listen us." I knew exactly where he would be. I walked over to his office and tried to open the door knob. I grunted and knocked on the door "Ciel open the door." I could hear him muttering under his breathe. "Ciel Phantomhive open this door right now." "No, Lizzie i'm busy I have a lot of paperwork to do." This just made me mad. So I pulled out one of my bobby pins and unlocked the door. Ciel was shocked "Lizzie how did you do..." "You bed now." "Lizzie please" he begged. "No, go." Finally he just went and I followed him into the bedroom. "Ciel why can't you just stay here." "Because Lizzie, there's work to be done, and I'm just fine." "Ciel, please if you get worse I don't know what I would do." "Fine Lizzie, I'll just stay here, but can I have my paperwork?" "Maybe, if you stay for a while without sneaking out to go anywhere." Then I left the room and closed the door. I didn't trust him very much at the moment so I got a book and sat in a chair by the room.

Ciel: Lizzie somehow managed to get into my office. She took me upstairs and left me in my room. I feel like a child in trouble. I opened the door and just as I expected she was sitting out there. "Don't freak I'm not leaving I am just hungry that's all. Can I have some food? Please lovie." " I'll have Sebastian get something for you." "Thanks Love." I leaned down and kissed her cheek then went back in my room. I sat down on the bed and waited. A few minutes later Sebastian brought in some food. He handed it to me and left without saying anything. "Dang it why is everyone against me?" I yelled. I ate the food then put my plate down on the bedside table. I laid down on the bed. I kept shifting positions. I eventually ended up falling asleep. I woke back up in a cold sweat and my side was throbbing. It hurt so bad. "LIZZIE!" She came running in a worried look on her face. "My... side... it...hurts." I gasped. "Ciel look at me okay, just look at me." I looked her in the eyes. I started falling over but she grabbed me and pulled me into her. She loosened her grasp on my shirt for a slight second to move her hands to my shoulders. I looked at her and saw the fear in her eyes. "Ciel stay with me okay." I nodded too weak to do anything anything else. I blinked and shook my head. "Lizzie I...I..." I blacked out.

Lizzie: I was reading my book when I heard Ciel call for me. I ran into the room and he looked horrible. He started to fall over and I grabbed him and got him back into the bed. Then he was in the middle of saying something when he blacked out. I got so scared, I made sure he wasn't going to fall out and ran to find Sebastian. I ended up running smack into him and he said "Lizzie what is going on?!" I was panting and said "Ciel he... he was hurting really bad, and then he blackout" Sebastian had Sadie take me and try to calm me down before the kids found me in this state. I just couldn't stop worrying about Ciel.

Sebastian: Lizzie had just told me about Ciel. I got Sadie to calm her down and ran to Ciel's room. I threw open the door and ran to the bed. Ciel was laying on the bed. He really didn't look good. He was extremely pale and his head was hot. He had a terrible fever. I went into the bathroom and got a wet cloth. I put the cloth on Ciel's head and took his shirt off. I looked at his wound it was bleeding slightly and was swollen. I took another piece of cloth and wiped off all the blood. I put some salve that was in the bathroom on it. Hopefully the swelling would go down. I pulled the top sheet up onto him. I walked out of them room. I found Lizzie with Sadie in sadie and I's room. "Lizzie he should stay asleep for a while. The wound was bleeding and swollen. I cleaned it up and put some salve on it. That's all that I can do. He needs a proper doctor and I am not that. I'm sorry." I told her I turned at walked out. I headed out to the garden and sat down in the grass. I put my head in my hands and basically cried.

David: I woke up in my room i guess my mom put me here. I got out and went to find Clara and go play. Instead I saw Sebastian go into mommy, and daddy's room. I went downstairs to go find mommy and see if she knew where Clara was. I found her crying in Sebastian and Sadie's room. I walked over to the bed and crawled up onto the bed. "Mommy what's wrong?" She tried to stop crying but it didn't work very well. "Well David...you see..." "It's ok mommy you don't have to tell me just please stop crying" She smiled at me weakly and said "I'm trying David, I promise." She kissed me and told me to go play with the others. When I left I was thinking it most likely had to do with daddy, but I don't know. I ran over to Clara's room where everyone was playing. "Clara do you know why mommy's crying." She looked at me funny "Mom's crying?" "yes, something's wrong with daddy I think." Clara came over and gave me hug and said "I don't know what it is, but leave her alone for now okay." I nodded and sat down to play with the rest. Inside I was still worried about mommy and daddy.

Annabeth: I was playing with Jack and Clara when David came in. He talked to Clara about their parents for a second. I could tell David was still worried so I got up. "David come with me for a second okay." He nodded at me. We walked out of the room. Once we were out of sight of the others I picked David up ,like Dad does Mister Ciel, and ran up the stairs. I put him down and the top and walked to his parent's room. I opened the door and motioned him in. "We shouldn't be doing this but I figure you might feel better if you could see your dad." I helped him up onto the bed and climbed up after him. I saw that Mister Ciel was pale and he was sweating in his sleep. I grabbed the cloth from off his head, hopped down off the bed and ran to the bathroom. Standing on my tiptoes I put fresh water on the cloth. I took it back and put it back on Mister Ciel's head. He stirred as I did so. I held my breath not wanting to wake him. I tapped David's shoulder. "Come on we should go before we get caught in here." I helped him down off the bed and we were turning to go when the door started to open. "Under the bed, quick." I hissed. We climbed under the bed and lay as still as we could not daring to breathe. I heard Lizzie's voice. "Sebastian will he be okay?" "My Lady I am not sure. I am not a doctor I don't know what to do. If he had told me about it when it happened he wouldn't be dying. I don't know what to do at this point."

"But Sebastian I can't lose him. I just got him back and the kids need their father." She burst out crying. "Lizzie I will get the doctor and he will come look at Ciel. Then Ciel will have professional help." I don't know what happened next but I saw Dad's shoes as he closed the door behind him. I heard Lizzie crying and heard the bed squeak as she climbed onto it. Her sobbing breaths slowly changed into slow steady breaths as she fell asleep. I waited for five more minutes then I nudged David's arm and nodded towards the door. He nodded at me crawled out from under the bed. I followed and quietly opened the door. We left and I softly closed the door behind us. We ran down the stairs and back into the room that Jack and Clara were playing in. I looked at David and nodded towards the toys he got the hint and went to play. I went over too but just sat and watched.


	18. Chapter 18

Clara: I had been playing with the twins when David had came in asking about mom. I didn't even know that mom was upset. It made me feel bad that I wasn't with her. Then Annabeth left with David and I had no idea where they went. I stopped playing with jack for a bit. I know that something was wrong with dad. He even showed us where he got hurt. I had a feeling it was much worse than what he told us. Jack and I just sat in my room talking until David and Annabeth came back. David started playing with Jack and Annabeth watched. "Guys I'll be back later." They seemed to ignore me and I went outside. I walked around outside into the gardens and went to the middle. There were benches around the fountain. Mom didn't know it but this was my favorite place to be when I was sad. I had finally gotten home from being kidnapped and I finally met my dad and now everything seems to be going wrong. I sat under the bench and cried wishing that everything would be all right.

Lizzie: I was fast asleep next to Ciel. (Lizzie's dream)

One day I went to Ciel's house he said he had something important to tell me. When I got there the house was all pretty. Ciel came down the stairs and took my hand. "Come Lizzie I have a surprise for you." I giggle,and Ciel made me close my eyes. When I opened them we were in the Ballroom. It was so pretty every where. " Ciel what.. is this all for me?" "Yes, it it. All done for my beautiful fiance'." I gave him a big and then he had Sebastian play Violin. "Will you dance with me Lady Elizabeth." "Of, course Lord Phantomhive." Ciel took my hand and we dance around. " So, Ciel what did you want to tell me?" " Well you see... We went to the Trancy house and many things happened..." "And? Please just tell me nothing would make me stop loving you." We dance more without talking until Ciel said "Lizzie lots of things happened and I became a demon." We spun around one more time and his eyes turn red. We stopped and I didn't know what to say. "Lizzie, please say something." "Ciel... I um..." "Lizzie I know it's a shock but I thought you needed to know. Please just tell me your thoughts." " I just don't know what to say...Beside the eyes is anything else different. Are you still my Ciel?" "Nothing else is different. I am still yours. I am the same Ciel you know me as I just have red eyes every once in awhile." I hugged him. "As long you're my Ciel I will always be with you." The best part of night was just about to happen. Ciel leaned in and kissed me. I was shocked he never had done that before. I layed my head on his shoulder and said " Thank you for this wonderful night Ciel. I love you with all my heart."

Ciel: (Ciel's dream) I had asked Lizzie to come over. I am so nervous. I start pacing the floor. "Young Master calm down. Everything will be fine." "I know Sebastian, I just am so nervous because I don't know what to do." Sebastian started chuckling to himself but stopped when I glared at him. I turned around and started pacing the floor again. The door creaked as it opened. I look up and see Lizzie standing there. I smile at the sight of her. "Ciel what do you need?" I walk over to her and grab her about the waist. I pull her into me, bending slightly I whispered in her ear. "Elizabeth Midford would you marry me." I stood up straight and moved my hands from her waist to her hands. "Ohhh Ciel! Of course I will marry you!" I grinned at her response. I slipped a ring on her finger and picked her up and spun her around. I put her back down and kissed her. I started dancing with her, twirling all around the room. I stopped and looked over at Sebastian. He was smiling one of his rare smiles. He saw me and looked towards the floor. "Shall we go eat Lizzie?" She nodded at me and took my arm. I lead her from the room and to the dining room. (memory change: Wedding Day)

It had been three months since I had officially asked Lizzie to marry me. I glanced through the doors of the manor. We were having the wedding there because as I was a demon I couldn't go into the church. "There are so many people out there." I muttered. "Of course there are My Lord. You are getting married. Now stop moving so I can finish getting you ready." I obeyed reluctantly and the next thing I knew I was standing outside waiting for Lizzie in front of tons of people. The doors opened and Lizzie walked out in a beautiful dress. She walked down the aisle catching everyone's eye. I took her hand and helped her up the steps. The minister went through the usual marriage formalities. I said my parts on auto-pilot because I couldn't stop staring at my beautiful fiance. I put the ring on her finger and she did so to me. I picked her up and ran down the aisle. Sebastian opened the manor door and I ran through. I set her down, grabbed her about the waist and kissed her. She broke it off and smiled at me. "Ciel this has been an amazing day. Thank you." "Ohh Lizzie it is your special day I wanted it to be perfect." I replied smiling. I took her hand and pulled her towards our room. I looked back and saw Sebastian smiling and shaking his head in amusement. I shrugged and turned back around pulling on Lizzie's hand. (memory change: mission sent)

I woke up and felt arms around me. I turned around gently and saw my wife. I was still getting used to that. We had been married for two years. I carefully moved her arms and got up. I got dressed and headed downstairs. "Good Morning My Lord. What would you like for breakfast?" "A scone will be fine Sebastian. Thank you. Bring it to my office when it's ready." I turned and walked into my office. I sat down at the desk and started on my paperwork. A few minutes later Sebastian came in with a scone. "Thank you Sebastian, set it there." I said gesturing to a spot on the desk. He nodded and set it down. He left the room and then the door opened. I looked up expecting to see Sebastian but instead I saw Lizzie. "Hey Baby. What is it?" She smiled at me sleepily. "Well I woke up and you weren't there so I came to find you. That's all." "Okay come here." She walked over to the desk, moving some papers she sat down. I saw her eyeing the scone. "Go ahead and eat it Love." She picked it up and started eating and I went back to filling out paperwork. "Ciel, sweetie..." "Yes?"

"Oh nothing just thinking out loud..." "Okay Lovie." Sebastian walked in the door. "Sorry to disturb but you have a letter from the Queen My Lord." "Thank you Sebastian." I took the letter and opened it. "Lizzie I will be gone for a while. The Queen needs me to go to France and stop some smugglers. Will you be okay while I am gone?" She looked over at me and I could see the sadness in her eyes. "Ohhh, well I will uhhh be fine. But I will miss you." "I know Love but I will be back when it's over. I promise."

"Sebastian please pack the bags we will leave tomorrow. I'm sorry Lizzie." Sebastian nodded at me and left the room. I stood up and moved over to Lizzie. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her into me. She cried into my shoulder and I didn't object to it. She cried for ten minutes before she stopped. "Ciel what will I do without you here?" I shrugged not sure what to say.

Lizzie: I sadly woke up from my wonderful dream to see my beloved Ciel still sick in bed. I looked at the clock and realized that it was time for dinner. I went to the kitchen and made dinner. Surprisingly Sebastian wasn't in there making it already. When I was finished I went to find the kids. I went to Clara's room and found three out of four kids. "Kids time for dinner."They got up and left. Before Annabeth left the room I asked her "Beth where's Clara? I thought she was here with you kids." Then she said "I don't know she left a while ago." With that I let her go to the dining room with the others. I looked around everywhere in the house, and then I found Sebastian and Sadie. " Sebastian, Sadie have you seen Clara? I can't find her anywhere and the other kids are in the dining room." They both shook their head and Sadie said "I don't know where she is, but Sebastian and I will go watch the other while you look." "Thanks i hope I find her soon I don't know what I would do if she disappeared." Then Sebastian spoke up "Lizzie, if you don't find her soon I will help you find her. Maybe check outside if you did the whole house." "Thank you Sebastian." I went to see if Clara was outside. I looked everywhere, but the gardens and past the trees. Mostly, because Clara knew better than to go past the trees without an adult, and the gardens would just make me sad. I went inside and asked Sebastian to go look for Clara. While he did that I took the children and put them to bed. I then went to the front room to read and maybe sleep. Right as I sat down Sebastian came in holding a sleeping Clara. I was just so glad that someone had found her that I forgot to ask Sebastian where he found her. I took her into my arms thanked Sebastian and went to put her in her bed. I carefully slipped her into bed and kissed her head. I carefully left the room and shut the door. It was late, but I wasn't tired. So I went down to the front room and tried to read my book. It didn't help much I was just so worried about Ciel. I feel asleep on the chair thinking about how Sebastian was going to get a doctor here to take care of him.

Sebastian: Lizzie had sent me to find Clara. I first went outside, because it was a likely place. I knew if I didn't find her Lizzie would break down. I could see why Sadie had not allowed her upstair for a time. It wasn't healthy for her to be so depressed. I entered the garden and walked around. The gardens were like a huge maze and in the middle the fountains when I got there I didn't see Clara. Then I heard someone sniffling. I bent down to find Clara crying under a bench. "Miss Clara, your mother's looking for you." She looked up at me and I could tell she had been crying for a long time. She crawled out from under the bench, and I picked her up. As we were walking back home she told me not to tell Lizzie where I found her. When we entered the manor she was fast asleep in my arms. I gave her to Lizzie and I went to bed with my wife.

Ciel: I woke up in my bed and it was night. I didn't see lizzie in the room. I usually would've gone to get some paperwork, but my side hurt so bad. I sat up and cringed. "Why didn't I tell Sebastian about this?" I thought. I just want this to stop hurting. I want Lizzie to be happy again, and to go play with my kids. Of all thing I didn't want to die. I had already missed four years of Clara's and two years of David life. I wanted to be with them through as much as possible. My side was hurting so bad that I layed back down on the bed. I wished Lizzie was here so I could sleep with her, I missed just doing stuff with her. Mostly I missed seeing her smiling at everything.

Sebastian: I woke up the next morning early. I got up, got dressed and as I left the room I kissed Sadie on the forehead. I left the house and got Pluto. "Come on boy we are going for a trip into town." He looked up at me and trotted after me happily. I decided to walk into town. I walked for about forty-five minutes and I got to the doctors. Once inside I walked to his office and rapped sharply on the door. I heard someone muttering inside and a man in his mid forties opened the door. "Sorry to disturb you but the Earl of Phantomhive needs immediate medical attention." The doctor looked up and me and ran to get his coat and bag. I followed him out and Pluto stood up. I whistled to him and pointed to the cab. He jumped in and I followed him and the Doc into the cab. Once we got to the manor I hurried him inside and up to Ciel's room. I passed the dining room and the kids were playing. "Sebastian, why is the doctor here?" Clara asked. I could see the fear glinting in her eyes. "Umm, because your dad is sick." "Ohh, will he be okay?" "Yeah he will be just fine." I turned and followed the doctor up the stairs. I sighed wishing that I could convince myself that he would be fine. I got to his room just as Lizzie was coming out. "Lizzie if you want to stay in with Ciel you can. I won't stop you." "Um... I shouldn't the kids probably will need me." "They are fine, Saide got them food and they are playing." "Well true... I probably shouldn't see what happens. I'll just go down stairs. Take good care of him" "Okay Lizzie." She turned and headed down stairs and I followed the doctor inside. The doctor walked over to the bed and pulled the sheet down. I walked over and unbuttoned Ciel's shirt. He bent over the wound and cleaned it up. Once he did that I could see how bad the infection really was. "This is no regular infections. It's worse that you told me." I stared at him shocked. "Well, what is wrong then?" "This is the effects of poisoning. To be more specific it is Botulinum Toxin. A deadly poison that enters the body through an open wound and slowly causes paralysis in the muscles and ends in death." I gasped at the news and had to sit down. I nodded at him too stunned to speak. I couldn't help but wonder what I would tell Lizzie. She would be so depressed she might just shut down. " Is there anything we can do to heal him?" "There is but you have to get the antidote first and it is a rare plant to come by." At first my heart soared but then sank again. "Where would we find this rare plant?" "In Botswana, Africa but otherwise I don't know where you would find it. I'm sorry I've done all that I can." He put his hat on and walked out. I followed him and showed him out. I closed the door and leaned on it. "What am I going to tell Lizzie?" I stood up and walked to the kitchen. I closed the door behind me and sat down to think.

Lizzie: I had been in my room watching Ciel. I hope it's nothing too serious I want him to better quickly. I was just leaving the room when Sebastian came up with the doctor. He told me I could stay, but I knew I might just start crying again. So I went downstairs and helped watch the kids with Sadie. The kids seemed so happy. Except for Clara she seemed sad. Most likely for the same reason I was sad. Then Sebastian showed the doctor out. Then he just walked to the kitchen and shut the door. I wanted to know what was wrong with Ciel, but it didn't seem good. I decided that I would wait to ask him until after the kids went to bed. So we went through the day until it was time for the kids to sleep. After that I went to find Sebastian. He was in the kitchen cleaning when I asked him. "So what's wrong with Ciel?" He sighed and didn't answer me. "Sebastian what is wrong with Ciel. Tell me!" He looked up at me sadly and said "My Lady, he is sick with a poison that will kill him unless we manage to find this rare plant in Africa." Sebastian got a chair and I sat down in it, and started crying. "He... he promised me he wouldn't die." Everything had finally been getting better when he got back, and now everything was just breaking down around me. Then Sebastian knelt down next to me and said "If I can not save his life, then what kind of butler would I be?" With that he got up and left me alone in the kitchen where I fell asleep.

Sebastian: I felt awful, I had told lady Elizabeth that I would get Ciel better. Yet I knew this was going to be very hard. The plant in Botswana, Africa first off and second I'd have to do it quickly. Or else I may come home to Master dead and Lady Elizabeth shutting down. If that were to happen I don't know what Sadie and I would do about Clara and David. If they didn't have a father, and their mother not being a mother. "No, I won't let that happen to the poor kids." I thought. I went to Sadie and I's room and packed. She asked me where I was going and explained to her what I was going to do. Then she said " I promise Sebastian I'll take good care of Lizzie and the kids. You go save the Master." After that she kissed me and I was off. (Time skip)

It had been a long few day. It took a ferry, a couple trains, and a car. It had to be one of the most exhausting trips ever. Yet, the trip would all be worth it once I find that plant. The rare plant was called Choku. I asked a bunch of villagers about, but none of them seemed to know what I was talking about. Then I went into this mysterious looking shop and asked about the plant. The man said "That plant is hidden deep in the mountains." Then he pointed towards the nearest mountain. "Where in the mountains is the plant?" Then the man looked at me and said "I don't know! I just now it's there!" I shook my head and headed out. I managed to get to the mountain before the sun set. Since I was a demon the night was my friend. I wandered around looking for the plant. "This is hopeless, I'll never find it before it's too late" I thought. Just then I saw a cave and within the cave was a plant. I ran towards it a carefully picked it. "Yes finally. Young Master will be better and Lady Elizabeth will be happy. With the plant in my hand I started heading home.

Clara: Lately I found myself in the garden more and more often. Dad was still sick and hadn't gotten out of his room since the last time we played with him. David was only two and didn't understand this. Plus he just wanted to play with Jack. Finally Mom I hadn't seen her since the doctor came to our house. Sadie had been watching us for the past few days. I could tell something bad was happening. For once I actually sat on the bench. I sat there swinging my legs and staring at the fountain. Then I heard a voice. I looked to see to David stand by the entrance. Then he said "Clara what's wrong? Everyone seems sad." I looked at him and had him come sit next to me. "Well i'm just sad because of mommy and daddy." I said hugging him. "But Clara, what's wrong with mommy and daddy?" " Well, daddy's sick remember he showed us where he got hurt, and mommy... Well I don't know what's wrong her. Maybe she's worried about daddy?" Then David started crying saying " Clara, why can't everything be alright?" I held my little brother tight and said "I don't know David, but I know somehow things will get better. Just you wait soon we'll be able to sit here with mom and dad smiling." He smiled and said " I would like that. Ya, I'd like that a lot." "Me too, me too."

Sadie: Life right now was hard. Sebastian was gone looking for a plant to save Ciel. Ciel himself was in bed slowly dieing. Lizzie was in Sebastian and I's room shutting down. I didn't let her leave the room, because it wouldn't be good for the kids to see her like that. Then I also had to watch my kids and Lizzie's kids. This part was probably the hardest because I could never keep track of them. Jack and Annabeth usually helped me with the house. David was usually playing with Jack. Clara, well Clara was the hardest. She usually disappeared somewhere during the morning, and came back whenever she was hungry, then disappeared again until it was time for the kids to go to bed. The poor child wanted her family together again. I could only image what would happen to her if both her parents were to die. At the end of every day I would watch the window hoping that my husband would come and make everything in the house happy again. It was the eve of the sixth day that Sebastian had been gone. I had put the kids to bed and was staring out the window like usual when I saw a dark shape moving quickly across the lawn. I stood up and went outside and stood on the porch. The dark shape moved towards the porch. When whoever it was reached the circle of light I recognized him. It was Sebastian. "I...I found the plant." he said breathlessly. I nodded too happy to say anything and opened the door for him. He ran in and ran to the kitchen. I followed him into the kitchen and saw him grinding the plant into a powder. He then took the tea pot and poured hot water onto the powder and stirred it quite vigorously. He grabbed the mixture and sprinted up stairs. "I'll let him do his thing." I thought and went and sat down in the front room and fell asleep.

Sebastian: I had got the plant mixed into a liquid and ran up stairs to Ciel's room. I stopped at Sadie's and I's room first and panting told Lizzie that I had the plant. She looked up at me with tears streaming down her cheeks I saw a quick flash of relief shine through her eyes but then the sadness settled back in. She stood up and trudged over to me. I bent lower to see what she needed. "Sebastian I...I am pregnant." I stumbled backwards at the news. "Ohh, well that's great Lizzie. Congratulations!" "But what will I do with a fatherless child?" "Well first off you would raise him, and secondly he won't be fatherless." I picked her up bridal style and carried her to her room. I set her down next to Ciel on the bed. I ran back and grabbed the antidote and ran back to their room. I pulled the sheet down and realized I hadn't the faintest idea of what I was supposed to do with the antidote. I set the antidote down and ran out of the house and into town. I ran into the doctor's and grabbed him explaining nothing and ran back to the manor. I set him down in their room. "What...do...we..do..with..the..antidote?" I asked rather out of breath. "Put some on the wound and then feed him the rest." I nodded and did as he said. "That is all we can do at the moment. For now we wait if it works he will wake up in 2-3 hours. When he does do not let him fall back asleep or else this will all be for nothing. Good night." He turned and walked out. I could see why he was so curt about his answer I did get him at midnight. I turned to see how Lizzie was and noticed she had fallen asleep. I pulled the sheet up over her and Ciel. I left the room to grab a chair. I brought it back in and noticed that Ciel had shifted in his sleep and was holding Lizzie up against him. I smiled at them and sat down in the chair. I nodded off but woke up again three hours later when I heard someone moaning. I quickly stood up and noticed that Ciel had woken up. "Oh thank heaven it worked." I walked over and helped him sit up. "Sebastian what...what happened?" "Well you passed out about a week and a half ago from poisoning and just woke up because we found the antidote." I saw the fear go through his eyes. "And you will be fine." I added hurriedly. Relief filled his eyes and his body relaxed. "Now we just need to keep you awake." He nodded "Maybe wandering will help." He started to get up and I rushed to help him. He waved me away and stood up. He was unsteady but he could walk. I opened the door and followed him out. He headed straight for the kid's rooms. "Naturally that is where he would go." I thought as I followed silently.

Clara: I went to bed still sad about my family, but I fell asleep in minutes. When I woke up I saw daddy by my bed. I rubbed my eyes "Daddy is that you?" "Yes Princess. Sorry to wake you up. How are you doing?" I hugged him " better now that you're here." I was so happy he was just here next to me. The only things that could make this better was if mommy and David were here. Then I let go of dad and asked "Daddy what time is? Where's Mommy and David." "Mommy is asleep in bed and I think that is where David is. I just woke up so I am not sure myself." I yawned slowly falling back asleep "Daddy I'm tired. Will you stay with me until I fall asleep?" "Of course Princess. Go to sleep I will see you in the morning." With that I fell back asleep smiling that my dad was there.

David: Clara had made me go inside and then when I did Mrs. Sadie made me go to bed. I didn't want to but, I did anyway. I woke up and it was all dark. It made me kinda scared, but then I noticed a figure. At first I was scared, but then I saw that it was dad. I couldn't help but jump on him "DADDY!" "Hi buddy. How are you?" "I'm good, tired, but I'm happy." I hugged him tight. I never wanted to let him go. "Daddy I missed you, what happened? Why was mommy so sad?" "I got sick and mommy was worried so she got sad." "I love you Daddy, don't get sick again ok." "I won't buddy." I felt my eyes closing and crawled back into my bed. I smiled at my dad, and fell asleep.

Ciel: I watched my son fall back asleep and smiled. I ran my hand through his hair. I stood up slowly pain shooting through my side. I walked out of his room and stood in the hall. Sebastian walked up to me. "My Lord, what do you want to do now?" "Well there is paperwork to be done, I suppose I could do that to keep awake." He nodded at me. I turned and walked down the stairs to my office. I walked in and slowly sat down. Sebastian followed sitting down in a chair by the door. I grabbed the paperwork and started working on it. I looked up at the clock and saw that two hours had passed. It was now five. I went back to work. I heard noise outside the door. I glanced up Sebastian had fallen asleep in the chair and the clock read 7:30. The office door opened and Lizzie walked in. "Ciel... How are you doing?" "I am doing better. How about you lovie?" "Just fine since you're doing better." I looked into her eyes and saw that something was wrong. "Lizzie what is wrong? I know something is. What is it baby?" I pulled her onto my lap as I asked. "Well I was just worried about you for so long that's all..." I noticed how she trailed off but decided I wouldn't push her to tell me. She will tell me when she is ready. "Go eat love. I will be out soon okay?" She nodded getting off my lap. I got up and followed her out waking up Sebastian as I went. "Go to bed Sebastian don't worry about anything today. I will get it." He tried to refuse but I wouldn't let him. I turned and walked to the dining room.


	19. Chapter 19

Clara: I woke up with the sun shining bright. I wondered whether or not seeing dad was a dream. I walked out of my room and went to David's. Lucky for me he was also awake. "David did you see Dad during the night?" He smiled at me and said "Yes I did I gave him a hug and everything." Then my stomach growled and we went to the dining room. There we found Mom making breakfast. I ran over to her and said "Mommy did you see Daddy? I saw him during the night, and so did David!" She smiled at me, it had been awhile since I saw her do that. Then she said "Yes Clara, I saw your dad today. He said he would be down for breakfast soon. Would you two like to help me with the food?" David and I both said yes and went to go help. When we were finished we help set the food. When I looked up Dad was by the door. I smiled "Daddy come here. Mommy let us help make the food today!" He laughed at me and came to sit next to me. He gave me a hug and then he gave David one too. Then Mommy brought the last plate and she sat down with us. This was probably one of the best days I've had in awhile. During breakfast Dad asked what was the date. When Mom said May 10th I got excited. Dad noticed and asked "Clara, why are you so jumpy?" To which I said "because Daddy, it's almost my birthday! I'm going to be five soon." Then dad kissed me on the head and said "well I'm happy I'll get to be here for your birthday." When we were finished Dad took Mom up to his office to talk and David and I went to go play. This was already turning out to be a really good day.

Sebastian: I had been making sure Ciel stayed awake all night, but then the next thing I knew he was waking me up telling me to go to bed. I tried to refuse but he wouldn't let me. He turned and walked to the dining room. I shrugged, turned and went to my room. When I got in I saw Sadie. "Sebastian hunny there is something I need to tell you. I am pregnant." I was surprised and didn't say anything. "Sebastian are you okay?" "Ohh yeah I am fine and that is wonderful love." She looked in my eyes and saw that I wasn't fully there. She walked over and took my coat and vest off then lead me to the bed. I laid down knowing she would make me either way. "Get some sleep Sebastian." she kissed my head and went out. I smiled at her back and fell asleep.

Ciel: I got up from the table and tapped Lizzie on the shoulder. "Baby come here I need to talk to you." She looked over at the kids as if they would disappear if she left. "Lizzie the kids will be fine come on." She got up reluctantly. I grabbed her hand, entwining my fingers in hers and led her to our room. I picked her up and set her on the bed. "Baby why won't you tell me what's wrong?" "Because, nothings wrong Ciel." "Lizzie your eyes are telling me otherwise." "It's just lots of things have been happening, I'm just scared for things to go wrong again." I pulled her into me "Ohh Baby nothing will I promise. I am better, the kids are back. Can't we just be a happy family?" I asked kissing her forehead. "Yes, we can, but you forgot something." "What did I forget?" I asked thoroughly confused. "Well you didn't technically forgot mostly because I haven't told you yet. Ciel I'm..." "You are what?" "Well I'm... well pregnant." "You are pregnant...That is wonderful!" I kissed her and got up and started acting like a fool once again.

Lizzie: I don't know why I was so nervous to tell Ciel that I was pregnant. It was just he was finally better, and the kids were back. Also I didn't really know if he wanted another kid. I relived when I told him, because he seemed happy to be getting another kid. When Ciel acted like a fool it always made me smile. When I stopped laughing I realized I still didn't have anything for Clara's birthday. "Ciel what do you think we should get for Clara's birthday?" He stopped messing around and turned towards me. "Ummm well what does she like?" I could see the pain in his eyes as he asked what his own daughter likes. "Well for one she likes you so don't worry." I saw some of the pain leave his eyes. "She likes toys and flowers and, books. She can't read them but she likes listening to them. That's kind of it, but she's only four she herself doesn't really know what she likes yet." "Ohhh, well how about I go and get her some toys and buy her some flowers that she can plant in the garden that can be her's. Oh and I will get a book and read it to her!" I laughed a bit seeing how excited he was. "How about you stay home, and I go get the stuff. I don't need you getting sick or hurt again." "You can come but I am going no matter what." I sighed, but agreed anyway. Sometimes he worries me, but I guess I just have to live with his stubbornness. "Fine, Ciel we'll go together." I kissed him and went to go check on the kids. They seemed happy playing together. I watched Clara help her brother, build some house. I couldn't help, but feel happy. Clara was such a good big sister to him. She always wanted to make sure he was ok. Even if sometimes she picks on him, but I guess that comes with being the oldest. I knew that when the baby would come she would love him or her.

Ciel: I walked out of Lizzie's and I's room and headed downstairs.

"I should start on lunch." I headed to the kitchen but stopped when I heard someone in there. Then Bard came out. "Oh hello Ciel. I have been kicked out of the kitchen." He turned and went to the servant's quarters. The door opened and Finnie walked in with Mayrin. "Hello Master. Can I get you anything?" Finnie asked with Mayrin shaking her head in agreement. "No that's fine Finnie. Go on and do whatever you were doing." They left and I headed towards the kitchen. I opened the door and strong smells hit me. Smells that I recognized from eleven years ago and that only came with two certain people. "Agni, Prince Soma what are you doing here?" "Well it is all a bit obvious. I am standing here while Agni makes curry." "Okay fine I am going to leave you to that." I replied rather flabbergasted. I turned and left rapidly. I went to find Lizzie. I found her in Clara's room with the kids. "Ciel what is wrong?" She asked when she saw my face. "Prince Soma...Agni...kitchen." I replied out of breath. "What do you mean in the kitchen? What are they doing?" "...making...curry." "Why, are they making curry in our kitchen? And when did they get here?" "I don't know the answer to any of that. I just know they are in the kitchen making curry." I noticed the kids had been staring at us the whole time. Just then the door burst open. "Ciel, Prince Soma says to come eat the curry. Who are these kids?" Agni said. I turned to Lizzie with a look that said you explain this. "Well these are Ciel and I's kids, Clara and David." Agni looked at her then back to me. "Ohh well curry is ready." with that he turned and left. Once I was sure he was out of earshot I said "Lizzie what do I do? I don't want them here they are always only a nuisance." " Ciel just calm down, at least they made food and we don't have to eat Bard's cooking. Come on lets go eat." "Fine." I walked over and picked up David putting him on my back and ran out of the room with him laughing.

Lizzie: I don't know why Ciel was freaking out so much about two people being here. I don't know how they got in the house, but since Sebastian was nowhere to be found it was better than what Bard would make. Plus I had no idea how to make curry and neither did Bard so I had no clue if the kids would like it or not. I watched Ciel pick up David and start running around, and then Clara started chasing them to the dining room and whole time they were laughing. I loved seeing my family happy. When I made it to the dining room Ciel was having some issues getting David off of him. Then Clara was just running around. Sometime I wonder what would happen if I left them alone for a few day. I don't think house would survive. I went over to Ciel and grabbed David and put him on a chair. Then I caught Clara in my arms and sat her down next to thim. "Both of you calm down. Some nice men came and made lunch so please be nice. David no biting." With that I sat down and agni brought in the curry. Both Clara and David just kinda stared at it. Then they looked at me and Ciel eating the curry, and they started eating it. It was kinda funny they both seemed to like, even after that had just sat there staring at it. I guess my kids were just funny like that.

Annabeth: Daddy took us to Grandma and Grandpa's a couple weeks ago. Mister Ciel was sick and Daddy need to go get something for him so I understood why we were here. I was okay with it though because Grandma likes to spoil Jack and I a lot and Grandpa tells the best stories. "Beth Grandma wants to bake cookies. Do you want to help?" Jack asked me. "Okay I will be there let me put this away first." "You can do that later just come on." "No Jack if I don't do it now it will just be one more thing to do later." "Okay dad has gotten to you though. You act a lot like him." He ran off before I could do anything. I put the book I had away and headed to the kitchen. I glared at Jack and smiled at Grandma. "How can I help Grandma?" "Well how would you like to stir this up for me? Jack already stirred some other things." I grabbed the bowl and started stirring. When it was done Jack and I helped Grandma put the cookies on a sheet and put them in the oven. "Go play kids while these bake. Oh is that your Grandfather coming in the door I hear." Jack and I ran from the kitchen and jumped on Grandpa. He told us a story about a princess and how a pumpkin turned into a carriage and she wore glass shoes and she married the prince. I couldn't remember the princess's name though. Then we got the cookies out of the oven. Grandma poured Jack and I some milk and gave us some cookies. When we were done with our cookies Grandma had us gone down for a nap. "But Grandma (yawn) I'm not tired." "I can tell now off to bed." I went upstairs with Jack. I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

David: I think I might have hurt Dad a few times from jumping on him. I couldn't help myself, I was just so excited. I loved having Daddy and Mommy back, and Clara seemed happy too! Today was a good day, even with two strange men at the house. I had no idea who they were, and they didn't know how I was. All I knew was that they made food and it was either that or let Bard make something. I ate what they made it tasted ten times better than anything Bard makes. After lunch Mommy let us go play outside. I guess she didn't know that we had been going outside a lot lately, but I didn't care, I liked it outside. For once we actually play not sit on the bench by the fountain in the garden. Mommy must have been really happy, because she even let us play with Pluto! He was so much fun. The only bad part is that he's a lot bigger than me. Then is started getting dark and mom made us go inside. Then Mommy and Daddy made dinner while we played inside the house. The food was yummy I liked it when Mommy cooks. Sadly the day came to an end and Mommy took me and Clara to bed.


	20. Chapter 20

Sebastian: I woke up with the sun shining through the window. I was confused then I remembered that Ciel had sent me to bed this morning. I got up and got dressed. I headed downstairs to the dining room. I walked in and saw Lizzie in the there. "Lizzie where are the kids?" " In their beds at least that's where I put them." "Ohh okay. Where is Ciel?" "Probably in his office doing paperwork again." "Oh, wait why do I smell curry?" I walked towards the kitchen but someone came out. "Sebastian hello again."

"Agni? What are you doing here?" "Well Prince Soma wanted to come see Ciel so we dropped in and made curry for lunch. Lizzie made dinner and she is a great cook though." "Okay are they staying the night Lizzie or have they told you anything?" "Nope, they didn't tell me anything." "Okay, well I will get them rooms ready." I turned and left the room. "Why are they here?" I called down the stairs for them to follow me. "You guys can stay in these rooms for tonight." They went in and left them. I went downstairs passing Lizzie on the stairs. "Sebastian, Ciel and I are going to go get Clara her birthday presents." "Of course Lizzie I will probably end up going back to bed. I have to get Beth and Jack tomorrow anyway." She nodded at me and continued upstairs. I went down and ate some food then headed back up to bed. I laid down next to Sadie and fell asleep.

Ciel: I got up from my desk to go see if Lizzie was ready to go. I headed up to our room "Lizzie you ready?" "Yes, lets go." I held out my arm and she took it. "Shall we get a cab or shall I carry you?" "Um... lets do the cab." "Okay." I picked her up, running outside. I called a cab. "After you My Lady." I said bowing to her. She giggled and got in. I climbed in after her. We got into town "Where shall we go first?" I asked trying to keep the excitement out of my voice but failing miserably. "Whatever you want to get first." "Okay well then let's go to the bookstore." I said as I was running towards it. Lizzie shook her head and followed. "What sort of book should we get?" " Well she like the fairytales we have so pick a new one." "Oh how about Ella Enchanted? Do we have that one?" "Nope, and I don't think mom has it either,so it's perfect." I grabbed the book and ran to the counter. I paid for the book and ran out of the store. "Ciel stop acting like a child." "Sorry Lizzie I am just so excited. Toy store next." We walked in "Baby you choose her a toy and I will get her one too." "Ok, just please calm down a bit." "I will!" I said as I ran off. "Well maybe if I can..." I slowed to a walk as I wandered around the store. None of the toys seemed special enough but then I saw the Noah's Ark that I had replicated. Mine got destroyed in the fire so the kid's never had one. I grabbed it and went to find my wife. When I found her she was holding some little horses that had flowers in their hair. I paid for the toys and walked out of the store not wanting to get another scolding. I headed over to where they sold plants. We walked in and wandered around. A few minutes Lizzie ran up to a small group of rose bushes. "Oh Ciel they are so beautiful and she loves roses." "Okay grab some and let's go." She grabbed a bush with red roses covering it. I paid once again and we left the shop. I stopped at Lizzie's favorite candy shop from when we were kids and bought her the candy she always bought when we went. "Oh thank you Ciel, I can't believe you still remember when I bought the jawbreakers when we were kids." "Well...I kind of pocketed it away for later use." I said blushing slightly. She kissed me then put a jawbreaker in her mouth. She put one in mine as well. I smiled and called a cab over. We headed home. When we got to the manor I opened the door for her. "Where are we going to put all this? Oh we can put it in my parent's old room." I always locked it not wanting to go in there. It brought back to many memories. So the kid's couldn't get in. Not even Sebastian could. We put the presents in there then went to bed. I laid down and pulled Lizzie into me falling asleep within seconds.

Lizzie: I loved watching Ciel be all excited about shopping for Clara's birthday. What was even better was that he remember the candy that I liked from when we were little kids. On the way home I thought about how it felt like just yesterday I was a little girl going to Ciel's house to make it all cute, and dance with him. Now I'm an adult with two kids and a third on the way. When we got home we decided where to hide the presents. When Ciel said his parents room I saw the pain in his eyes. Even though it was a replica and his parents had never lived in there, it still brought him many painful memories. After that Ciel led me to bed and pulled me into him. It was nice to have my Ciel feeling better again. What made me feel better also was that he was excited for the baby and not worrying too much about me. I don't know if it was because he was distracted with Clara's birthday coming up soon, and trying to catch up with all his work, or because he knew I had done this before without him. Whatever it was I was glad that he wasn't stressing out. Ciel had fallen asleep, but I couldn't seem to fall asleep. I cuddled in closer to him and found the right spot to sleep. I loved my Ciel so much I don't think anything could change that.

Sebastian: I was in the kitchen when Sadie walked in. "Sebastian when are you going to get the kids?" I looked up confused then realized they weren't here. "I will go right now." I got up and ran to their grandparent's I didn't want to bother with the a cab today. I slowed down and stopped on their front porch. I knocked once then walked in. "DADDY!" The next thing I knew I was on the ground with two children on me. "Hi kids. Where are you grandparents?" I looked up and Mrs. Aingeal was standing there. "Hello Sebastian dear. How are you?" "I am great. How were the kids?"

"They were perfect little angels." I nodded still trying to get my breath back. "Ahhh Sebastian, how is my daughter doing?" "She is good Mr. Aingeal. We are expecting another baby soon." I saw the joy in their eyes. "Kids go get your bags okay." "Okay Daddy." they said and ran upstairs. "Thanks for taking them for a bit." It was no problem dear. They are so sweet." "Yes they are." The kids ran back down and we headed out the door. I called a cab this time and we climbed in. We got back to the manor and I sent them to go play. I went to the kitchen to start breakfast.

Ciel: I woke up the next morning to children sitting on my stomach. "Daddy get up, get up." David was practically yelling in my ear. "I will if you get off me." They got off me; sitting next to me on the bed. I sat up and saw Lizzie walk out of the bed room. "Guys I told you not to wake your father up." "It's fine Lizzie I needed to get up anyway." I stood up and fell back onto the bed. I saw the panic in Lizzie's eyes. "It's okay I just stood up to fast and got dizzy. I'm fine." I stood back up pulling a clean shirt on. I walked over to Lizzie. I leaned down "Have I told you lately that I love you?" I whispered in her ear. I kissed her forehead then turned to my kids. "Come on it's time to get breakfast." I ran from the room with them running after me. "Ciel stop running in the manor!" Lizzie called after me. I ignored it and put David and Clara on the banner. Then I slid down after them. When I got to the bottom I picked them up and ran to the dining room. I set them down in their chairs. They were giggling so hard that I started to laugh as well. Lizzie walked in "Okay you three time to settle down." I looked over at my wife with my fake pouting face. She laughed and kissed me. I smiled at her I couldn't stay mad at her. I pulled out her chair then sat down. Jack and Beth ran in with Saide close behind them. They sat down as well then Sebastian brought out breakfast. Once breakfast was done I helped Sebastian clean up. "Sebastian did you know Lizzie was pregnant?" "Yes, the night I gave you the antidote she told me because she was worried about having a fatherless child along with the two you guys already have." "Oh, well not a problem anymore." I muttered. I set the dishes down I was carrying and went to my office. I knew Lizzie hated it when I shut myself in there but I needed to clear my head. I was really worried about this baby coming. I know Lizzie had done it before but I was still extremly worried and concerned. I never had done it. What if I do it wrong? Would I be a good father to this child? I sighed and sat down at my desk. I just sat there and thought about it.


	21. Chapter 21

Clara: Everyday was getting closer and closer to my birthday. I was so excited for it. What made everyday better was that Daddy kept playing with me and David. I wish Mommy would join us sometimes, but I guess if Mommy didn't keep us in line we would probably get hurt or something. When we woke him up David had been jumping on him. It was funny until he got up and fell back down. I saw Mommy get worried, but then she relaxed. I always had fun when Daddy decided to act like a kid, and Mommy always laughed. Later I couldn't find Daddy. I wanted to try to get him to tell me what he got for my birthday. Then I noticed his office door was closed. I sighed knowing that I shouldn't go in and bother him. Mommy would probably get mad at me if I did. Even though I knew that Mommy didn't like it when he was in there. I decided that since Mom was watching David and playing with him I would go explore the house more. I walked around upstairs knowing all the rooms. I finally came to a room that I didn't know what was inside. Unlike the other new room I found the door was locked. This was strange for me. Mommy never locked any doors and it seemed like every other room in the house. I wished Mommy had taught me how to unlock doors. I kept trying to open the door and I heard a voice from behind. "Clara, what are you doing?" I turned around to see Daddy. He didn't seem very happy with me. "Um.. nothing Daddy just exploring." I was kinda scared I had never seen my Dad mad at anyone. "Clara, you are never ever to go into that room understood!" I nodded and quickly went somewhere else. Now I really wanted to know what was in that room. I knew exactly who to ask about that room, Sebastian. I must have gotten really lucky, because I found him right where I thought he would be. He had been in the kitchen making lunch. I climbed up onto a chair and asked "Sebastian do you know what's inside the room upstairs at the end of the hall?" He looked at me and said "Now why do ask Miss Clara." "Because It was the only room locked and Daddy caught me and seemed really mad." "I wish I could help you Clara, but I do not know what is that room. Trust me if your father wanted you to know what was in that room, he would leave it unlock. Now either you can help me make lunch or go play with the others." "I think I'll go play. Oh, and thank for trying to help me." With that I jumped of the chair and to go find Annabeth.

Ciel: I made sure Clara had gone downstairs and when I was sure I headed back to my parent's room. I don't like getting mad at my kids but I didn't know how else to tell her not to be there. I unlocked the door and walked in closing the door behind me. I wrapped Clara's presents and watered her roses. I might give her those early. I took the roses into the bathroom and set them in the sunlight. I left the bathroom and put the presents under the bed. I stood up staring at the room. I laid down on the bed. "The last time I did this was so long ago." I sat up when I heard the door opening. I looked over at the door to see Clara standing there. I sighed. "Clara I thought I told you not to come in here." "But, I wanted my Daddy." "And how did you know that it was me in here?" "Because I guessed." "You just wanted in didn't you? Well you are in here now so come here." Her face lit up as she ran over to the bed. I pulled her up onto it. "Daddy what is this room?" "Well this is umm...this is my parent's old room. Your grandparent's room. They died when I was really little." "Oh, is that why you got mad at me?" "Yes, I didn't mean to get mad at you I just hate remembering that's all. I'm sorry Princess. Can you forgive me?" "Yes, Daddy." I sighed in relief. I pulled her onto my lap "I love you Clara." "I love you too Daddy." I laid back down pulling her down with me. I laid her next to me and listened to her breathing. Clara fell asleep beside me and I eventually followed suit.

Lizzie: I had been downstairs with David playing and then we decided to work on Clara's birthday. When I opened the door to one of the rooms I found Agni and Prince soma. "What are you two still doing here?" "We are going to help around the house. At least Agni is and I am going to help Ciel. Why do you ask?" "Well since I haven't seen either of you in a while, and Clara's birthday is tomorrow. Not to be rude or anything, but when do you plan on leaving?" "We will leave tonight. Prince Soma has some matters to attend to." "Ok, come David let go start setting up for Clara's birthday. Can you go find your dad for me." "Sure Mommy. Uh do you know where he is?" "Probably in his office come find me in the garden." After that he ran off to go find Ciel and I went into the storage closet and grabbed a box of stuff. I went to the garden. Even though Clara didn't know it, I knew that this was her favorite place. I started getting everything together and David came back and said "Mommy I can't find Daddy. I looked everywhere." I sighed knowing that I couldn't finish setting up if Ciel wasn't here. I knew he would be sad if he didn't help with anything. "It's fine David I'll go find him. Can you keep folding this like I was." I showed him what I had been doing and went to find Ciel. I looked in the dining, then his office, then our room. He wasn't anywhere. I had one last idea. I went down the hall and tried the door to his parents it wasn't locked. When I opened it I found Ciel and Clara sleeping on the bed. I just couldn't help but smile. Carefully I shook Ciel awake "Ciel, honey wake up I need your help." Slowly he turned around and got up. "What...what do you need honey?" " I want you to help me set up for Clara's birthday if you want to that is." "Okay I am coming but what do we do with Clara?" "I'll take of it you go to the garden David's there folding stuff." I carefully picked up my sweet little girl and took her to her room. I put her on her bed, and but her blanket on her and left the room. When I got to the boys they had almost finished. "I see you left nothing for me to finish." I picked up David and let him pin one of the streamers to a bush while Ciel did the other side. "Good job boys. Much better than I expected it to be." Then Ciel said "Honey I'm going to lay back down I am feeling dizzy again." "Good idea, it's getting close to dinner I'll go see if Sebastian is already cooking. Oh, and David don't tell you sister about any of this." I took my favorite boys inside and I went to the kitchen. I then saw Sebastian cooking with Sadie. Those two seem to always to be cooking together. I decided to continue my book until someone needed me or time for dinner.

David: I was happy, this year Mommy let me help get set up for Clara's birthday, and Daddy helped too! For once I would get to see Clara be happy in the garden instead of being sad. I wanted to tell Clara about all the decorating we did, but Mommy told me not to tell Clara anything. I went to go play with Clara, but then saw she was asleep. Then I found Jack and we played together. Surprisingly Beth wasn't there with him , it didn't bother me though I liked playing with Jack. It was nice to play with another boy, since I usually only had Clara. We played for a while and then Beth came in and told us to come down for dinner. We ran down to the dining room and sat on our chairs. On the way there Mommy yelled at us to stop running, but we didn't. Everyone was here even the two weird people, well everyone except Daddy. "Mommy where's Daddy?" She looked at me and said "I'm not sure David, maybe he fell asleep. Will you go check in our room and his office for me?" I nodded and headed up stairs. Just like Mommy said Daddy had fallen asleep in his office. I grabbed his arm and shook him "Daddy wake up! It's time for dinner!" He groaned and looked me. Then he sat up and said yawning "What do you need bud?" "Mommy said it's time to eat and told me to go get you." I grabbed his arm and started pulling him "Come on Daddy lets go." He laughed at me and picked me up. "Fine David, lets go down and eat." When we got there he sat me down on my seat and went to his chair right next to Mommy. Then he kissed Mommy and Clara, Jack, Beth and I all groaned. Even though No one wanted to see them kissing I liked it when Mommy and Daddy were happy.

Ciel: I heard a collective groan go around the table when I kissed Lizzie. I chuckled smiling. Sebastian walked out carrying duck. I heard Clara squeal in delight at the sight. I smiled at my little girl. We ate the duck then Sebastian brought out the dessert. It was apple turnovers. Again Clara got excited. When we were done with dessert I went over to Clara and put my hands over her eyes. "You have to keep you eyes closed and trust me. Okay princess?" "Ok Daddy, I trust you." I took my hands off her eyes and lead her to the garden. "Okay love you can open your eyes." Her eyes just lit up seeing the place. Then she jumped on me and said "Oh Daddy I love it. It's so amazing! Thank you." "It was your mother's idea I only helped." " I still love it." I looked back when I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was Lizzie holding David. "Clara I helped too. Mommy and Daddy let me." David told her grinning and practically bouncing. I turned and took David. "Not on your mother David." I set him down. I grabbed Clara's hand leading her into the garden. I picked her up and set her on the bench. I handed her one of the presents. "Mommy had to help me know what to get but these are from us." Lizzie walked over to us. "I may have told him what you like but he bought all of it and ran around town like and idiot to get it." I fake pouted at her then turned back to Clara. "Go ahead Lovie."

Clara: This was turning out to be one of the best birthdays ever. First I got all my favorite foods, and then my favorite place was decorated and everything! We hadn't even gotten to the present and I was already really happy. Then Daddy took me to the presents. I looked at my parent wondering if I could open them yet. Then Mommy told me I could and I opened them. First I got a new book and then I got a boat. Which Daddy explained was noah's ark, and I got some animals to go with it. Then some horses that had flowers in their hair. I even got candy and David drew me a picture. I loved everything I got today was just perfect. "Thank you I love everything. This is one of the best days ever!" I couldn't help but jump on my Mom and Dad. I didn't know how this day could get any better.

Ciel: I watched in complete and utter joy as I watched Clara open her presents. She jumped on Lizzie than me. While she was still on me I stood up holding on to her. "Where are we going Daddy?" "You'll see." I ran inside and up to my parent's room. I set Clara down to open the door. I lead her in. "I thought I wasn't supposed to be in here." "I am making an exception for today." I walked into the bathroom and grabbed the roses. I walked back out. "These are for you. Mommy chose them for you." I saw the joy in her eyes. I picked her up with one arm and went back to the garden. I grabbed a trowel. "Where do you want to plant these baby girl?" She grabbed my hand and pulled me around back. Stopping she pointed to a spot in the garden where there was nothing. My heart stopped for a second. "Are...are you sure you want them there?" She shook her head yes. I shrugged and went over. I helped her plant the roses then we headed back. Lizzie leaned over to me "Where did she plant them?" "In mother's old flower bed. I nearly didn't let her do it there but mother would love it so I let her." "You're so nice, I know that's hard for you, but I agree she would love it." I nodded as I tried not to breakdown. I promised myself I wouldn't ever again when I met Sebastian. I helped Clara take her presents inside. I went into the front room setting down Clara's stuff. I sat down on the couch there and Lizzie sat down next to me. Clara came in with David. She let him play with the noah's ark with her. I smiled as I pictured Lizzie and I doing that when we were younger. Then my smile disappeared as I remembered how my parent's used to watch me play like this. I sighed and put my head in my hands.

Lizzie: Everything seemed to turn out perfectly. Clara was happy with everything. She had just loved her presents. I was glad to see her so happy. She seemed to be so excited to plant the flowers. I was proud of Ciel, letting her plant the flowers where his mom did. We went inside and watched Clara and David play with the ark. Ciel was smiling, but then it vanished and he seemed sad. "Ciel is something wrong?" He looked over at me. "Umm nothing Love, don't worry about it." I wanted to just let it be, but it was bothering me. He seemed so happy only a minute ago. "Please Ciel will you tell me what bothering you." "Just memories Lizzie. I am fine..." I felt better with that, but I wanted Ciel happy too. I sat closer to him and laid my head on his shoulder. "Thank you Ciel for helping me with this. Just look at Clara she's so happy. Mostly because of you." I just stayed there watching our beautiful kids.


	22. Chapter 22

Sebastian: I walked into the front room and saw Clara playing with a noah's ark with David. Lizzie and Ciel were on the couch. I saw the smile on Ciel's face but the pain in his eyes. I wonder what was wrong, I will ask later. I went and got a cart. I pushed it out to Ciel. "My lord would you two like some tea?" "Can I have some tea mister?" I looked down and saw David and Clara nodding her head in agreement with her brother's question. I chuckled. "No but I do have something else for you. Hang on while I get your parents served." I handed Ciel and Lizzie some tea. I turned to the kids. "Now this is a very, very special recipe okay. You can't tell anyone." They nodded vigorously. I put two cups on the floor along with the teapot. I sat down on the floor and they leaned in. I pulled two packets of chocolate that I had and dumped on in each cup. I poured in some water and stirred it. I took some things that I got from an american who was visiting and put those in. They were fluffy white sugar that's all I knew about them. I handed them each a cup. "Shh don't tell anyone okay. It's our secret." I smiled at them then stood up. Ciel looked at me confusion on his face. I leaned down "I made them hot chocolate." He nodded in realization. "I thought making it a secret might be funner for them." I stood up and pushed the cart back to the kitchen. I cleaned up some more then headed to check on my kids. They were playing in their room. I sat down on the bed to watch them. "Sebastian do we have any strawberries and chocolate?" I looked up and saw Sadie in the doorway. "Umm yes in the kitchen." She turned and left. "That's strange why does she want strawberries and chocolate. Ohhh wait she's pregnant and craves food. That's right." I was lost in thought when I heard someone talking. "Dad. DAD!" I turned to Beth. "Isn't it time for bed?" "Yes Beth it is but bathtime first." I got them cleaned up and in pajamas. I tucked them in and left the room. I went downstairs. I walked into the front room. "Oh Sebastian go to bed. I will get the rest cleaned up. We will be up for a bit longer." Ciel told me. I nodded and headed back upstairs to my room. I saw Sadie sitting on the bed eating. I chuckled and took her empty plate, setting it on the dresser. She laid down and I got ready for bed then laid down next to her. I laid there for a while listening to Sadie's steading breathing. I fell asleep after a while.

David: Today was fun, even for me. Clara seemed happy and she liked my picture I drew! Then she even let me play with her new toy. It was so much fun the little animals were so much fun. When I looked up Mommy and Daddy seemed to be happy just watching us. Then Mister Sebastian made us this fun chocolate drink stuff. After a while Mommy made me go to bed. I was kinda jealous that Clara got to stay up late, but I was too tired. Mommy tucked me in and then Daddy came in. "I know you want to stay up but you can on your birthday day okay bud. I promise even if it's just me up with you. You will stay up and Clara will go to bed. Love you little man." "I love you too Daddy." Then I fell asleep.

Clara: The day seemed to end so perfectly David and I played with my new ark. I loved my new toy, especially the horses. We finished playing when Mommy made David go to bed. Then Daddy told me to go his and Mommy's room and wait. I ran upstairs, and changed into my Pj's and grabbed my teddy bear. When I got to their room, Daddy picked me up and sat me on the bed. I loved this part of my birthday. Even when it was just Mommy she still let me sleep with her on my birthday. I laid down in the middle of the bed hugging my teddy bear. I was falling asleep and said "Thank you Mommy and Daddy. Today was one of the best days ever. Then I fell asleep.

Ciel: I watched the two most beautiful girls in my life sleep. I turned onto my back. My mind flashed back to the last time this would have happened for me. I was turning ten and mother said I could sleep in her and father's bed that night. But then everything went wrong. I got up off the bed and headed into my parent's old room. I sat down on the bed. I put my head in my hands and cried. I couldn't hold it in any longer I sat there and cried. I hadn't cried this hard since that fateful night. While I cried all the memories from my childhood flashed through my head. Mother, Father, Madame Red, Lizzie and all of my family. Nearly all of them were gone. All I had left was Lizzie and her parents, but even they were getting towards the end of their days. I let the loneliness crash down into me. I cried harder.

Lizzie: I woke up in the night and saw that Ciel wasn't in bed. I got up to go find him. I walked into the hall and heard someone crying. I instantly turned to Ciel's parent's room. I walked to it and noticed it wasn't locked. I opened the door and saw my wonderful husband sitting on the bed crying. I didn't quite know what to do, I had never seen him cry before. I sat down next to him "Ciel, sweetie what's wrong?" He looked at me. "Lizzie there are so many memories. So many painful memories." I held him tight "I know I'm sorry sweetie, but they wouldn't want you crying over them, and making you sad all the time. Just think you still have me, and now you have Clara and David who love you and the new child will love you too when he or she gets here. Please stop crying sweetie." "I know Lizzie it's just so hard to let them go. I...I don't know what to do with myself anymore. I am confused and lost in my own head." I really didn't know what to do with him.I loved him so much and it hurts to see him like this. "Ciel you know I would do anything for you, so please just once will you stop crying for me please?" "O...okay Lizzie I shall try." I smiled at my husband and kissed him. "I love you too much to see you sad, and I know for sure, that somewhere your parents are watching and smiling at us and our family. Now come lets go back to bed." I stood up a waited for him to follow. Slowly he got up and we went back to bed. I was glad that Clara was still asleep I didn't want her to ask where we had been. I laid back down next to her and fell asleep.

Ciel: Lizzie got me to come back to bed. I laid down next to Clara and watched as Lizzie fell back asleep. I turned and faced the door. I laid there as silent tears streamed down my face. I didn't want Lizzie to see me cry anymore. I laid there and cried for about another twenty minutes. Finally I cried myself to sleep. I woke up the next morning feeling horrible. I tried to get up but couldn't bring myself to. I decided to just lay there until either I had to or someone came in. I laid in bed for an hour just laying there staring at the ceiling. Lizzie then came in and found me just laying there. "Ciel, you doing ok?" "Not really...I still am struggling with memories. I can't believe they are gone sometimes" " Ciel, I don't know how to help you anymore. It breaks my heart to see you so sad." I sat up. "I know Lizzie and I'm trying not to be but I don't know how to anymore. I learned how to smile again but am forgetting slowly." "Just think of the kids they always make you smile, and you don't want them seeing you sad." I nodded blinking back tears. I pulled the sheets down and got up. I got dressed then walked over to Lizzie. I put my hands on her waist and pulled her to me. "Thanks Love. You are amazing." I kissed her then I took her hand and we went down to breakfast.

Lizzie: I didn't quite know what to do with Ciel anymore. For some reason all the sad memories were coming all back to him. What was even harder was I didn't want the kids to see him sad. I really did not want to explain some of those memories to them. I had finally managed to get him to come with me to breakfast. The kids were playing when we got there and jumped onto Ciel. I couldn't help but giggle. "Kids, be nice to your Dad, we don't want to break him." "It's okay Lizzie. I'm not broken yet so we are all good." I got David off of Ciel and put him on his chair. Then I told Clara to come sit. She sighed and came over, I could tell that she wanted to play more. Then Sebastian came in with the food and we ate. When Ciel was finished he got up. "Ciel, where are you going?" "Umm, nowhere in particular." "How about you play with the kids. They've wanted to play with you for a while. Isn't that right kids?" They both nodded and jump of their chair and took his hands and dragged him with them as they went to go play. I smiled knowing that he was going to be happy for a while. I just had a feeling that he would have gone to his office to be depressed some more. With them gone I cleaned up the table and then went to go read more.


	23. Chapter 23

Annabeth: We had finished eating breakfast before Mister Ciel and Mistress Elizabeth got here. "Jack have you noticed that mom is acting weird?" "What do you mean Beth?" "Well she eats strange combinations of food and seems a lot more emotional than usual."

"Yeah I noticed. What about it?" "Well I think mom is pregnant all the factors add up." Jack nodded at me. "Okay Beth whatever you say. Now what are we going to do I am bored." I rolled my eyes at my brother. "If you are so bored go play with Dad." I left our room and went downstairs to find mom or Mistress Elizabeth. I found Elizabeth first. "Mistress Elizabeth can I get you anything." "You're so nice Beth, thank you for asking but I don't need anything. How about you go play with the others." "No thanks I don't want to. Can you tell me about yours and Mister Ciel's childhood and what it what was like? I know Mister Ciel is sad and I think it has to do with his past and I was wondering if I could help him. Please would you tell me." "Well, it's a long story and it's kinda depressing you sure you want to hear it?" "I am half demon I think I can handle it." "Well I guess since you know that much I'll tell you. Where should I start?" "How did you meet Ciel? When? What was it like? Did you guys grow up together?..." "Well Ciel and I meet when we were little kids. We were cousins, and then our parents put us together. I loved Ciel even back then. We played a lot, one time when I was 13 I came over and made everything so cute, and then I made him change into some cute clothes I bought him. I got kinda mad at him when he wasn't wearing the ring I bought him and I kinda broke his ring. Yet, he still danced with me." "What were his parent's like? Where are they?" "Oh I loved my aunt Rachel and uncle Vincent they were so nice. Sadly they died on Ciel's 10th birthday. His disappeared for a while and then he came back with your Dad. Sadly it took a long time before I ever got to see Ciel smile again. He was always busy even at 13, mostly because he had the company all to himself and it was what his father did."

"Ohhh, well when did he smile again at you?" "Well... It was when we were about 14. Had invited me over, because he had something important to tell me. When I went to his house I saw him smiling at me. Actually it was the same day he told me he was a well you know. That was also the first time we actually kissed." "Ohh, what happened after that?" "Well not much life kinda just went on and then we got married, and Ciel left on his forever long mission and I had Clara, and David." "What was it like without Ciel at home?" "Well it's was lonely without him. I only had the servants for a while. It got better when Clara was born I had something to do, and then David came and it was kind of hard to watch my two year old and take care of a baby. Even then I still missed Ciel a lot, I was really happy when he finally came home." "Ohh ok. Thanks for telling me Elizabeth." "You're welcome Annabeth." I smiled at Elizabeth as I stood up. I curtsied to Elizabeth and turned to go. I turned back "Elizabeth could we have a dance? I've always wanted to go to one." "It's been a long time since we've had one. I'll talk with Ciel, and see I also want an excuse to dance with him again." "Okay thanks Elizabeth." I turned and skipped out of the room. I headed and found mom. "Mom, Mistress Elizabeth said we might have a dance and that I could come!" "That is wonderful Beth, maybe I can get your father to dance with me." I giggled at her and left to go play.

Lizzie: Annabeth was very curious sometimes. Although it made me happy to have someone to talk with even if it was about my past. Some of the things I said, were hard to speak of. I didn't even tell her all the stories, but she did leave me with a good idea of how to make Ciel happy again. We could have a dance just like when we were kids. I went to go find Ciel and saw that his office door was closed. I sighed knowing that he would be in there; either doing paperwork, or being depressed again. I opened the door and I was right he was doing paperwork. "Ciel, aren't supposed to be playing with the kids." "I got tired, and I have lots of work to be done." "Fine, but I have a question." Looking up from his work he said "what is it Lizzie?" "Do you think we can have a ball? Just like the ones we would go to when we were kids." "Umm, well I suppose we could. If it would make you happy then we can." I smiled and kissed him "Thank you Ciel." I left his office and went to plan the dance.

Sebastian: I was going to talk to Ciel when Lizzie walked out. "Ohh hello Sebastian. Just go in Ciel's doing paperwork." I nodded and let her pass then walked in. "My lord your tea is ready." I poured him some tea. "Thank you Sebastian. What do you think about having a ball?" At first I was a little shocked but then realized I liked the idea. "That sounds like a fantastic idea My lord. I shall start on the preparations right away." I turned to leave. "Sebastian Lizzie has some ideas so if you go to her she can help you." I nodded at him then left to find Lizzie.

Lizzie: I was in the dining with some papers trying to plan the ball. I hadn't gone to one or done one in a long time. I couldn't go to many when Ciel was gone and I had to take care of the kids. Sebastian then came in and asked "My lady would you like some help with the planning." I smiled "Yes please, I haven't planned one in a long time." I remembered the first ball I planned, my Mom had helped me. I had Sebastian do the guest list, I always hated that part. I worked on figuring out the decorations. Then Clara came running into the dining room. "Mommy, David won't let me play with him and Jack." I picked her up and sat her on my lap "It's ok sweetie. Do you want to help me plan a ball?" She smiled and nodded and we spent the rest of the afternoon looking at decorations and picking out the ones we wanted. My little girl seemed to be having so much fun doing this with me. I hoped that we could have this much fun in a couple months when I would be nearing the end of my pregnancy. Yet, for now I'm just happy that I could something this much fun, the ball will be awesome.

Jack: I was playing with David when Clara came in. "David can I play too?" she asked him. "No Clara go play with Annabeth." Clara turned and left in a huff. "Why couldn't she play with us David?" "Because, then she takes over the game, and I just wanted to play with you." "Ohh, okay." I went back to playing silently. "You don't talk much do you Jack?" David asked. I shook my head and kept playing. "Let's go find your dad or my dad. Okay?" David exclaimed standing up. "Okay." I stood up and followed him out of the room and down the hall. David decided to check Ciel's office first. He knocked on the door and went in. I followed slowly. I had never been in Mister Ciel's office. I glanced around the room and took in every detail. I was looking around when I realized that Mister Ciel was talking to me. "Come here Jack." I looked up into his eyes make that eye. He was wearing an eyepatch I wonder why. I walked over to him and he picked me up and set me on his desk. "What is it boys?" he asked. "Well, Mister Ciel, sir David wanted to find you or dad so..." He nodded at us. "What do you need David?" "I wanted to say hi, and we got bored of playing." "Is that so. Well I have work to do so..." "But daddy can't we stay in here we'll be good and quiet. Please." Mister Ciel sighed then told us we could stay. We stayed there until it was time for dinner. Dad walked in "My lord, boys dinner is ready." Ciel thanked Dad and we left to go to the dining room.

Lizzie: It was a few weeks later and it was finally time for the ball. Sadie and I took the girls out shopping for some new dressed, and Ciel, Sebastian and the boys stayed home to finish some stuff. We walk to one of my favorite stores that had so many beautiful dresses. Clara went straight to a blue dress, and Beth just looked around not quite knowing what to do. I went over to Clara and helped her pick out some dresses. When she was done pick I took and helped her try them on. It took awhile but she finally decided on a dress that went from white to blue. Beth had picked out a purple dress. I smiled at the girls they seemed to have had a lot of fun. We payed and went home. I was pleasantly surprised to find that the boys did what I had asked them to do. Later that night was the ball. I had gotten Clara and David ready and I put on one of my favorite dresses and took them downstairs to the ballroom. Ciel was already there with the guest. We opened the door and I loved looking at the room. It was so beautiful everywhere. I let the kids go wander and talk with people, and I went to find Ciel. When I found him I thought of when I was about Clara's age and going to find Ciel and his parents. Ciel and I talked to many people, and sometimes I would spot one of my kids. They were probably with the other kids that were here. It took me awhile, but I finally convinced Ciel to dance with me. This was one of the best times I had had with him in a long time. The last time I got to dance with him was at our wedding. Sadly the ball ended and the guests left and I took the kids to bed. I had been right the dance was wonderful.

Ciel: The dance was wonderful. I danced with Lizzie quite a few times. I was dancing with Lizzie when I felt someone pull on my coat. I looked down and saw Clara. I stopped dancing and knelt down in the middle of the dance floor. "What is it Clara?" "Will you dance with me daddy?" I stood up picking her up. I set her on my hip and started dancing with her. I saw Lizzie move off the dance floor. She looked over her shoulder at me with a grin on her face. I grinned back and kept dancing. Once the dance was over I set her down and bowed to her. She gave me a clumsy curtsy and ran off. I smiled and moved over to Lizzie. "That was so cute sweetie." she told me. I chuckled "How could I say no to a lady? Especially to that lady." I smiled and kissed her. Just then some ladies came over with Sadie and started talking to Lizzie. I left the group of women and headed over to a group of men. We started talking about work and what was going on in the world. I stood there until the next dance. (memory ended) I was brought back to reality by Lizzie asking me something. "Ciel, I know we have a while but what do think we should name the baby?" "Ohh, umm, I like the name Jaron." "That's a really cute name Ciel. What about if we have a girl maybe something like sydney?" "yeah, I like Hazel." "I like that..." "Do you really, or are just saying that?" "No I do like it, it's just that..." " That what love?" "That I wish I could have had you to help pick Clara and David's name." "Ohh well you did a great job there, don't worry love." "Are you just saying that to be nice to me?" "Nope it's the truth." "Thank you Ciel, I love you." "I love you too Lizzie."


	24. Chapter 24

Ciel: It had been a while since the dance. I had done small things for the Queen and such. Slowly the months passed without any problems or events. September had arrived and David's birthday was coming up. I got up and went into town to get him a present. When I came back it was dinner time we ate and went to bed. A few more weeks passed. Finally it was the night before David's birthday and I finally got him to bed and fell asleep curled up next to Lizzie.

Ciel: I woke up with something on my stomach. I opened my eyes and saw David. "DADDY guess what?" "What is it bud?" "It's my birthday! I am three!" I chuckled. "That's right bud it is your birthday." I sat up carefully making sure David doesn't fall off. I looked over and saw that Lizzie was still asleep. She needs her sleep the baby is due in about two months. I got up and quietly got dressed. I picked up David and snuck out. I set him down outside the door. "Go to breakfast I'll be there in a bit." He ran off to the dining room and I headed to my office. I sat down at my desk and just sat there. "Lizzie says the baby will love me but what if I do something wrong. I haven't worked with a baby before. David was two and Clara was four. I don't know what to do with a baby." I sat there with my head in my hands contemplating all the things that could go wrong. I heard the door open and Lizzie walked in. She walked over to me and started playing with my hair. "Is something wrong Ciel?" "I am just worried that I will mess up when the baby comes what if something goes wrong or the baby doesn't like me?" "Ciel the baby will love you, because you are the baby's dad. Plus it's a baby it doesn't know if it likes people or not." "But it will grow up. What then Lizzie? I am just not sure what to do and it bothers me. Lizzie I'm a little scared." "Ciel, you're just being paranoid, now come on lets go eat I'm starving." I looked up at my wife. "Am I just being paranoid?" I shrugged. "Okay love let's go eat." I picked her up bridal style and ran to the dining room. I set her down on a chair and looked around the table. "Where's Clara?" I noticed Lizzie starting to get up. "No Lizzie stay there. I'll go find her." I headed to her room but she wasn't there. I looked all over the house and all over the gardens but she was nowhere. I checked my coat pocket and realized the key to my parent's room wasn't there. I went into demon mode and ran up to the room. I switched back so I wouldn't scare her. I opened the door and couldn't see her. I looked all over in the room and the bathroom. Still couldn't find her. "CLARA?!" I heard the closet open. "Yes daddy?" I breathed a sigh of relief. I went over to her. "What are you doing in here?"

"I am finishing David's present and it was the only place he wouldn't find me. I'm sorry daddy I know you don't like us in here." She said starting to cry. "No baby it's fine. Stop crying. Where is the present?" She sniffled and went back into the closet and pulled out an old suit. It had a few tears in it. "I saw mommy sewing and thought I could do it too. I found this in the closet." "It's a wonderful present Clara. Let me help you. I picked her up and set her on the bed. I took the needle and finished sewing it up. "Here you go, now just be careful with it because that was mine when I was David's age." I picked her up and took her to my room. I left the outfit in there then headed down to breakfast. "Found her Lizzie." I set her down in her chair. I headed over and sat in mine. We ate breakfast and the kids ran off to play. Lizzie headed back upstairs so I headed to my office. Why I don't know it was just a place I was familiar with.

Clara: I was glad that Daddy wasn't mad at me. Just this room was the only room that David couldn't find me in. I was trying to sew a suite for David. I was going to make him a panda but then it looked like it was going to eat me, so I gave up on it. Then when Daddy found me he helped me finish it. I was surprised when he said it had been his when he was David's age. Then he took me downstairs to eat. When we finished David and I went to go play. Our favorite toy was my ark that I got for my birthday. We played for a long time until we got bored. Then we just walked around the house until we decided to go see what Daddy was doing. We found him in his office just sitting at his desk. "Daddy what are you doing?" Then David join in and said " Can you play with us?" My Dad smiled and ruffled David's hair and said "I wish I could play with you David,but I'm busy doing some paperwork." David gave Dad the puppy dog eyes which usually always work when he wants something from the servants. Then Dad said "I'm sorry David, but it's not going work on me. But if you give me half an hour I'll be done or almost done then I'll come play with you ok." We nodded and went to leave and David said "Maybe Mommy can play with us." Then Dad said "kids, leave your mom alone please." We sighed and said "Yes Daddy." We ended up going to the kitchen and finding Sebastian. "Sebastian where's Jack and Beth?" "They're in Sadie and I's bedroom playing with Sadie." "Thank you." We ran off to go find them. We knocked on the door and Mrs. Sadie opened it. "Hello David, and Clara what do you kids need." "May we play with Jack and Beth." "Sure they're out in the yard have fun" We ran outside and played with them for a while. Then it was time for dinner. We sat down and Sebastian came out with all of David's favorites. Everything from pizza to summer berry pudding. He wasn't very creative to what was his favorite food. Then he got to open presents. His smile said everything he loved the suit and Mom and Dad got him some trains, and some logs to build houses with. He seemed so happy I love my little brother. After we played with his new toys I went to bed in my room and David went with Mommy and Daddy.

David: I love my Birthday I got to play with Clara and Jack and Beth. Then I got pizza which is my favorite food ever! What makes it even better was that I got summer berry pudding! Then I got to open my presents. Clara got me a suit which was really awesome. Then Mommy and Daddy got me a toy train. It was red and yellow and orange and rolled around. Then I got Some really cool logs that I can build house's with. It was awesome! Clara and I got to play with the new toys and we made Mommy and Daddy play with us. Then Mommy took Clara to bed, and Daddy took me to his room. He helped me get into my pajamas, and then onto the bed. Mommy came in and sat on the bed. She smiled at me and kissed my forehead, and tucked me in. A few minutes later I was asleep and so was Mommy.

Ciel: David and Lizzie had fallen asleep but lately I found it hard to fall asleep. I laid there for a while then got up and started pacing the floor. I heard someone crying and went over to the bed. "Daddy where are you?" I sat down and picked up my little boy. "I'm right here buddy what is it?"

"I'm scared daddy, I had a scary dream." He started crying again. "Buddy it's okay you are safe now. Okay? Now what was this dream about?"

"Well the house was on fire and Clara and I were outside. I couldn't find you and mommy anywhere then was there laughing. Daddy it's scary." I held my son tightly remembering that fateful night for me when my parents died. Had my son, my three year old son really just seen most of what had happened but through his eyes? I got really scared at the thought. I sat there and rocked my boy back to sleep. I laid him down next to his mother and kissed his head. I got up and ran to my office. I sat down on my desk trying to slow my rapid breathes. This was not good, not good at all. I jumped at every little noise. I was starting to get cold but it was hot in the house. I heard the door open and Sebastian walked in. "Is everything alright my lord?" I sighed in relief. "No Sebastian, David just dreamed of the manor being on fire. He and Clara outside and Lizzie and I nowhere to be found. It happened once to me and now my son is dreaming about it." Sebastian walked over to me. "My Lord everything will be fine. He's probably just dreaming strange things." I nodded at my butler. He picked me up and carried me back to my room. He set me down outside the door. "Thank you Sebastian." He nodded at me. I turned and went into my room. I laid down put my arm around David and fell asleep.

David: I hated having scary dreams, this one was the worst. The house was on fire and Clara was outside with me. I couldn't find Mommy, or Daddy anywhere. I didn't know what to do and Clara was no help. She was on the grass trying not to pass out. I knew that she was super scared of fire, even more since Mr. Havre. I looked frantically looked everywhere for Mommy and Daddy. The whole time Mr. Havre was laughing and saying "You'll never find them kid, they're dead." I woke up crying, and Daddy wasn't there. I called for him quietly, I didn't want to wake Mommy up. I was about to scream when Daddy picked me up. I was glad he was here I was still scared. I stayed in my Dad's arms and fell asleep.


	25. Chapter 25

(Time skip)

Lizzie: I loved kids, but I hated being pregnant by the end. It was November and I was due any day now, and thank goodness I was getting huge. I wasn't this big when I had Clara or David. What I think was the worst was it was hard for me to take care of them. I wanted to play with them, but it was hard. Then Ciel was worrying about me all the time. I was sitting in my bed, and David came in. "Mommy, i'm hungry." I smiled at my son. Soon he would have a little brother or little sister. "David how about you go find your Dad, and have him give you something." After he ran off to find Ciel, and I smiled. I dreamed about when I would get to play with him and Clara, with the new baby. I just wanted this to be over, and get back to my family. Then Clara came in and said "Hi, Mommy can you play with me today?" I motioned for her to come sit next me. She climbed onto the bed and I gave her a hug. "I wish I could play Clara, but I'm tired right now. I'm sorry sweetie maybe you can ask your Dad." She nodded and ran off. I wanted to play with her but I was so tired. "Soon" I thought "Soon this would all be over."

Ciel: It was November we had David's party nearly a week ago and with each day I was getting more and more worried. The baby was due any day and I had no idea what to do. Lizzie has tried to calm me down but it hasn't helped much. I was in my office pacing the floor. The door opened and David walked in. I stopped pacing "What do you need bud?" "I am hungry and mommy said to come find you." "Okay let's go get some food." I walked over to David and took his hand. We went to the kitchen. I got him some bread and fruit. "Eat this and you can have some more in an hour when it's lunch time." "Thanks daddy." I smiled at him as he ran off. He ran out of the dining room through one door and Clara ran in through another. She ran up to me. "Daddy will you come play with me?" I sighed "Okay princess let's go play." She grinned up at me. She grabbed my hand and started pulling me. "Where are we going?" "To go play in my room." "Okay." I chuckled and let myself be led to her room. Once in there she made me sit down on a little stool. She went over to her bed and knelt on the floor. She grabbed something from underneath and pulled it out. "What is that sweetie?"

"It's the king's crown, your crown." She pulled a paper crown out of a box and put it on my head. She grabbed a smaller one out and put it on her head. "I am the princess and you are the king okay Daddy?" "Okay princess." She handed me a little teacup and poured some fake tea in. I played along hoping I was doing it right. Every Once in awhile she would giggle at me then correct me. I would laugh with her. I did whatever she wanted me to. I even let her do my hair. Daring move but how could I say no to her.

Clara:I liked Daddy playing with me. He just did everything I wanted to do. He even let me do his hair. I tried to do the way Mommy does my hair, but it didn't work. I just tried pulling it back but it kept falling apart. Then I just tried to braid it but i'm not that good and it kinda work and didn't work all at the same time. I liked playing with Mommy's hair better. I sighed and sat down "Daddy why can't Mommy play with us anymore?" "Well sweetie mommy is gonna have another baby and she gets tired really fast. So we need to let her have her rest. Okay?" I nodded I liked that I was getting another little sibling but I wanted to play with my Mom. I gave my Dad a hug "thank you for playing with me Daddy." "You are welcome princess." Then I stood up "the king is now dismissed and may go." I left the room to see if I could go play with David wherever he was hiding. I checked in his room first and he wasn't hiding very well, he was just sitting on his bed looking at his houses. I sat next to him and we looked at each other. We thought of the exact same thing, because we both stood up and start destroying the houses and then we started to build them again and repeat. I loved playing with David. I wonder what it will be like with a new baby.

Sadie: I was two months away from having a baby and Sebastian wasn't home. Ciel had him run into town to get a few things. I had tried to clean but I couldn't do as much now. I slowly climbed up the steps and headed to Lizzie's room. I was walking down the hallway when Ciel came out of Clara's room chuckling to himself. He looked up and saw me "Hello Sadie if you want Lizzie's in her room. You can right in." "Thank you Ciel." He nodded at me and went down stairs. I checked on the twins "Beth, Jack if you want you can go some lunch and play with Clara and David. Just no rough housing." The smiled at me innocently "Yes mother." They said in unison. I shook my head and left. I went into Lizzie's room. "Hello Lizzie. Do you mind if I come sit with you for a while?" " Sure, I need company anyway." "How are you feeling?" "Fine, I guess mostly tired." "Yeah I can understand that. You are getting pretty big, rather like me when I had Beth and Jack. I think you might be having twins. Just my opinion though." "I could just imagine Ciel's face if I were to have twins." "That would be a sight to see. He doesn't know what he's doing does he? He seems so worried about it." "No he doesn't. I wish he would stop worrying so much." "I'm sorry Lizzie. Ciel seems nervous about a lot of things though. Not just the pregnancy." "I think most of that comes from when we were younger. At least now he smiles, and he's happy sometimes." "Yes I've noticed that he is most happy when you and the kids are with him. I've seen him in his office and he seems so depressed in there or anytime he is alone." " It used to be worse he would just shut himself in there for days doing work. Mom didn't really think it was lady like to come here and make him do things with me, like when I decorated the house and had him dance with me." "Aww that is so sweet." "It was nice. I couldn't understand why he still danced with me though. I had broken his ring, and had gotten mad at him. Yet, now I think he did it to make me happy." "Sounds like something Ciel would do for you. Why is he so sad all the time?" "Honestly I don't quite know why he is. I know it has to do with when his parents died, and then other stuff from when he was 13." "Ohh, I knew his parents died but Sebastian doesn't tell me many things about anything. He's rather secretive." "That's for sure, he was like that many years ago." "Really? I thought it just had to do with us having children and there were things he didn't want small ears to hear." "Yep, I never knew what was going on here with him. At least Ciel, was protected so I didn't think much of it." "I can see why you didn't think much of it but Sebastian he has kind of shut me out and won't talk to me about anything anymore, not the kids, or me or even what's for dinner. I am worried about him." "Well he never really talked to me, but he talks to Ciel. At least a while ago he did. I don't know if he still talks to him." "I don't understand it he's never been this secretive. It scares me Lizzie with this baby on the way." "Maybe that his way of bring worried. Kinda like you see it on Ciel's face, he may just shut people out." "Maybe but he didn't get this way with the twins." "I don't know men do strange sometimes." "Yes they do but what worries me most is that he doesn't only shut me out but also the kids. Jack just wants to help him but he just pushes him away. And Beth she tries but doesn't know what to do anymore." " Try talking to Ciel, maybe he knows what's going on." "Okay I will later." " So have you decided what you are going to name the baby?" "Yes if it's a boy we...I was thinking of Rowan and if it's a girl Yuri after Sebastian's mother." "Those are cute names. Ciel and I came up with Jaron for if it's a boy and Hazel if it's a girl." "Those are sweet names. I still need to convince Sebastian of the names though but I don't know how to talk to him about it." " Just try talking to him, make him at least answer you." I looked up at LIzzie and something seemed wrong. "Lizzie is something wrong?" She kind of looked like she was in pain then she said "I'm fine I promise it's just the baby kick thats all." At that I left the room and told her to get some rest. I shut the door and kept thinking about her. I was worried since she was so close to her due date.

Ciel: I had told Saide that Lizzie was in our room as I passed her. I went down stairs and started to pace again when I remembered that I needed to talk to Lizzie about something. I went back upstairs and headed to my room. I was about to go in when I heard what they were talking about. I decided I better not walk in on that conversation considering it was about me. I turned and left quietly heading back to my office.

Lizzie: I liked Sadie, she kept me company when I didn't have the kids or Ciel with me. We had been talking and I felt sorry for her. I had no idea why Sebastian would be acting so strange. Then she had asked me if I was ok. I lied and said I was but my lower body was hurting really badly. It was probably nothing so I didn't want to worry anyone. I decided that maybe some sleep would help. Ciel didn't know but I hadn't really been sleeping at all, it was just too hard to find the right spot. Eventually I did and fell asleep.

Ciel: I was in my office pacing with the door open when Sadie walked past. They were done talking so I left and headed to our room. It was only one so we had a while until dinner. I opened our door and saw Lizzie asleep on the bed. I smiled and walked over to the bed. I slipped my shoes off and laid down next to her. I scooted closer to her and put my hand into hers and drifted off to sleep.

Lizzie: I woke up with something on me. I moved a bit and saw that it was Ciel. I smiled I was still in pain a bit, but having Ciel next to me made it better. I turned around and I winced at the pain. I liked watching him sleep, but I wondered why he had came. I shook him awake, "Ciel, sweetie you awake?" "I am now. What is it lovie?" "I was just wondering why you came in here." "Ohh just to talk to you." "About what?" "I wanted to make sure that you were doing okay. If not I am here to help." I kissed him "You're so nice to me, but I'm just fine." "Are you really? I worry and you get a look on your face like you are in pain. It worries me." I hated lying to him, but I didn't need him worrying over me even more. "I'm just fine Ciel, I promise. It's just the baby kicking. You know I would tell you if I wasn't alright." "Okay...I guess you are right." "I love you Ciel... You still like the names we pick right?" "Yes, why do you ask?" "Well it's just I got to name Clara and David, so I just want to make sure you get to name at least one kid." "Ohh okay. Yes I like the names." I smiled and laid back down and tried to hide my face in the pillow when the pain started again. I knew it had to be something but I wasn't sure what it was. When it end I looked back at Ciel and I yawned "Ciel, has Sebastian been really secretive with you lately? I was talking with Sadie, and she's getting worried." "He doesn't talk to me about anything if that's what you mean." I nodded "Do have any idea why he's being like that?" "No, sorry Lizzie wish I could help." "It's fine I just want to help Sadie. Ciel may I go back to sleep." "Yes love you can." I smiled at my husband and tried to fall asleep again. He laid down beside me and pulled me into him. In a few minutes he was asleep with his arms around me. I couldn't sleep I was so tired, but the pain kept coming back. I wasn't sure what to do, I didn't want to wake Ciel, he would just start worrying about me more. I couldn't leave because it would just hurt more. I kept trying to sleep, but it was impossible. My mind wandered and I

thought about the kids. I shook Ciel awake again and the pain came back. I didn't hide it very well because then Ciel said "Lizzie what is wrong? What is it?" "It's nothing, just the baby kicked hard. Ciel will you check on Clara and David, please." "Yes sweetheart."

Ciel: I got up, glancing nervously back at Lizzie. I walked out and headed to check on the kids. I looked at them and they were all fine. I don't think that Lizzie is telling the truth. "Clara if your mother asks for me I am heading into town for a second. Okay?" "Okay daddy." I went outside and once I was out there. I went into demon mode. I ran into town and to the doctor's office. I knocked on the door and his assistant let me in. "Doctor my wife is pregnant and I think she may be in labor. I need your help right away." He put on his coat and grabbed his bag. We headed outside and he started to call a cab. I picked him up and ran. I got him into the manor and set him down. I led him up to our room. I told him to wait in the hall and went in. "Lizzie love I thought something was wrong and so I brought the doctor okay?" "Okay, Ciel you may be right." I went back out and let the doctor in. I stood off to the side not knowing what to do. I sat down on the floor and put my head in my hands.

Lizzie: I must really not be good at hiding things from Ciel. I sent him to go check on the kids, and then he comes back with a doctor. I guess he was right though, because the pains started to hurt more, and more. Ciel seemed worried, but I knew I couldn't really help him. I think what would help the most was if I had the child and then was just fine. The doctor then interrupted my thoughts by saying I was in labor. It was probably one of the longest and hardest labors I had done so far and it didn't help that Ciel was freaking out. I was in labor for three hours when the doctor told me it was a boy. I saw the joy on Ciel's face but then the pains started up again. I was in labor for another 3 minutes then it was all over. The doctor told me I had given birth to twins and boy and a girl. I was so happy but so tired. The doctor walked over to me and handed me two small bundles. I could barely hold onto them so Ciel came over and took them. I smiled at him and passed out. I woke up a few minutes later and saw the fear shining in Ciel's eyes but then the relief that replaced it. He handed me my babies. He kissed my forehead "I'm gonna go check on the kids." "Okay Ciel." He glanced over at the doctor and left the room. The doctor handed me a medicine. "This is for the twins, they were born a month early so they need this to help them gain their strength. I thanked him and he left. Ciel came back in a few minutes after and climbed onto the bed. "Are you doing okay sweetie?" he asked. I nodded "Yes, i'm doing fine, just really tired. Are Clara, and David okay?" "Yes I found them asleep in the front room. I put them to bed. How are Jaron and Hazel doing?" I smiled " Thank you for taking care of them, and they are doing just fine. The doctor gave me some medicine to give to them since they came early." "Oh ok. Here give me Jaron. Get some sleep love." I didn't argue I passed Jaron to Ciel and l was going to sleep, but then I said "Ciel can I hold Hazel now please, then I'll go to sleep." "Sure love." He passed me my newest daughter to me. I couldn't help but smile, she was so cute. I couldn't wait for David and Clara to meet them. I yawned and Ciel put Jaron down and took Hazel from me and told me to sleep. I decided to listen to him, and as soon as I Iaid my head on the pillow I was asleep.

Ciel: I was holding Hazel and watching Lizzie sleep when Jaron burst out crying. I put Hazel down and picked up Jaron. I rocked him and bounced him but he wouldn't stop crying. Then Hazel started crying. I set them up near Lizzie and ran to Sebastian and Sadie's room. I went in and gently shook Sadie. "Sadie I need your help please." She got up and followed me. I walked into our room. "Lizzie had the baby but it was twins and I don't know what I am doing. They won't stop crying." I said flustered. She shook her head and walked over to the twins. "Ciel go get a cloth and some milk please." I nodded and went to the kitchen. I came back and handed them to Sadie. She ripped the cloth in half and handed me one half. She picked up Hazel and gestured for me to pick up Jaron so I did. She dipped the cloth in the milk then put it in Hazel's mouth. Hazel stopped crying and sucked on the cloth. Sadie did it again and I followed suit. After about twenty minutes they fell asleep and Sadie handed me Hazel. "There you go Ciel." I thanked her and she went back to bed. By this time it was mid night. I laid the twins down on the bed and laid down next to them so they were in between Lizzie and I. I fell asleep but was woken back up by crying. I got up and saw that it was Hazel. I picked her up and started pacing. "Now my pacing is for a good reason." I paced the floor for an hour before she fell back asleep. I laid her down and went to lay down again when Jaron started crying so I picked him up and resumed pacing. I did that all night long. In all I got one hour of sleep. I laid down one more time around six in the morning and fell asleep.

Lizzie: When I woke up it was around seven in the morning and Ciel and the twins were still asleep. I couldn't help but hope that he hadn't had to hard of a night. Then I heard a knock on the door. I opened it and there was Sadie with Clara and David, and she was hold a tray with food on it. She smiled and said "I told the kids last night that you had the baby, and this morning I found them trying to make breakfast in the kitchen." I giggled and gave my kids a hug "thank you two this is very nice. Go sit on the bed and I'll show you your new brother and sister in a minute." They went to the bed and climbed up on it. I took the tray from Sadie "did Ciel need any help last night?" "He woke me up once, because he couldn't get the twins to stop crying." "Thank you for helping him you go be with your family." I turned and closed the door and went on the bed with my two oldest children. I put the tray down on the bed "Ok, I'm going to get your little brother first ok, but you have to be quite ok don't wake your Dad I have a feeling he didn't sleep much last night." They both nodded and I picked up Jaron. " Clara, David this is Jaron. Clara can you hold Jaron for me while I get Hazel?" "Sure Mommy... How do you hold a real baby?" I laughed a bit and helped her hold him correctly, and then went to pick up Hazel. When I did she started crying. I sighed and started bouncing her to make her stop. I got to her to stop, but not fast enough to not wake Ciel. I sat back down on the bed by Clara, David and Jaron "I'm sorry Ciel I didn't mean to wake you up." "It's fine love..." "Did they wake you a lot last night? I'm sorry I didn't help you." "It's fine Lizzie. I wanted you to get some sleep." I kissed him and gave him Hazel to hold and I took Jaron back from Clara. I looked at Clara and David "So do you like your new brother and sister?" Clara smiled at me and said " I don't know if I'll like them later, but for now I do." David looked up at me "Mommy can I hold one of them?" "Sure David I took Hazel from Ciel and held David hold her. When I did Ciel seemed to pass out. To which Clara, David, and I reacted the same way. "Ciel!" I couldn't tell if he was just tired or if he had blacked out. "Clara shake you Dad for me please." I watched her shake him and I heard Ciel groan, and said "Can a father sleep anymore." I breathed a sigh of relief and Ciel looked at me funny. "Lizzie is something wrong?" I hugged the best I could without squeezing Jaron "Not anymore. The kids and I just got scared when you did that. The last time that happened was when you were sick so we got kinda scared." He kissed me and said "I'm sorry I scared you Lizzie." Then Jaron started crying. Ciel sighed and said "Well I guess i'm not going back to sleep." We all laughed, and I got Jaron to stop crying. "I like my family like this. Happy and laughing all together" I thought.


	26. Chapter 26

Clara: Last night was kind of lonely for David and I. We were stuck down stairs the whole afternoon and the night. Mrs. Sadie had said that Mommy was having the baby and we were not allowed anywhere upstairs. We ate dinner with Jack and Beth and Mrs. Sadie and Mr. Sebastian. When we were done Mrs. Sadie went upstairs and got our pajamas and came back down and helped us get ready for bed. We were hoping to be allowed upstairs before we fell asleep but we fell asleep on the couch in the front room. When I woke I was in my bedroom. I was going to head straight for Mommy's and Daddy's room when I thought of something. I headed for David's room and opened the door to see if he was up. Lucky for me he was. I convinced him to come to the kitchen with me to make breakfast for Mommy. There was only one problem that we discovered we didn't know where anything was or how to make it. We kinda made a lot of noise because soon after that Mrs. Sadie came in. We were glad when she started helping us. Then we finally got to go see Mommy and our new brother or sister. We knocked on the door and Mommy answered it. She told us to sit on the bed and wait for a bit. She talked with Mrs. Sadie some more and then got our little brother Jaron. We thought that Mommy had had only one baby but she really had two. I got to hold Jaron and Mommy got Hazel. Right then I decided it was better to let Mommy pick up babies because they're really loud. We ended up waking up Daddy. My poor Daddy seemed really tired; he even almost passed out! It made us really scared for a bit but then we got him to wake up again. Then Jaron started to cry and he wasn't that far from me, I had to cover my ears. Jaron and Hazel were really loud, but also super cute. I was proud to have them as a little brother and sister.

Sebastian: Sadie had told me that Lizzie had twins last night. I was excited for them. I went and got breakfast going. I went and got Beth and Jack for breakfast. I had them sit down and gave them some food. I went back into the kitchen. I stood at the sink, gripping the sides so tight my knuckles were white. I didn't turn around when the door opened.I just stood staring into an empty sink. I felt someone rub my back. "Sebastian honey what is the matter?" "Nothing Sadie. I am just tired." I stood up and moved towards the door but Sadie blocked my path. "Sebastian something is wrong what is it?" "Sadie I told you it's nothing." She let go of me and shook her head. I went out the door and headed to my room. I sat down on the bed and did something I hadn't done since I was a child. I sat there and cried. I looked up through tears when the door opened. "Daddy, why are you crying?" I looked at my children. "Daddy is just sad okay guys." I saw the doubt in Beth's eyes but she stayed silent. "Go play kids. Please." Beth turned, grabbing Jack's hand and left the room. I laid down on the bed and let my tears roll down my face. "Why am I so upset? I don't understand what is wrong. I thought I shut out these emotions." I laid there crying and thinking for half an hour before Sadie found me. "Sebastian, honey there is something wrong. The kids came to me and said you were crying. What is the matter?" I rolled over and faced her. I sat up "I don't know Sadie I just don't know. I thought I shut out my feelings. All of them but then I met you and I felt love again for the first time in a very long time. Then the twins came. I don't understand what is going on." I broke down crying once more. She came and sat by me on the bed rubbing my back. "We'll figure it out okay?" I nodded at her. "I'm going to go find the kids." she told me and left. I laid back down. I felt horrible. I had just lied to my wife. In the half an hour I had been in here I had figured out what was wrong but I couldn't tell her nor anyone else. It was something I could never tell another living soul. It was too horrible.

Sadie: Sebastian wouldn't tell me what was wrong and it was starting to worry me. Why won't he tell me? Is it just me or will he not tell anyone. "Mommy what's the matter?" I turned and looked and Jack. "Nothing baby, go play." He turned to go play with Beth again. I turned around sighing. I stopped and had to sit down because of contractions. I hate being pregnant. I got back up and got breakfast for Lizzie and her family. I got some milk for the babies and took it all upstairs. I knocked on the door then went in. "Good morning. How are the children doing?" Lizzie smiIed at me as did Ciel slightly. "Good thanks to your help." Ciel said weakly. I glanced at him nervously. I walked over to the bed and handed the two older kids some food. I also handed some to Ciel. As they ate I helped Lizzie feed the babies. When that was done Ciel held them while Lizzie ate. I gathered up the dishes and left the room. I put the dishes in the kitchen and went to watch the kids. I sat on their bed and just watched them play.

Lizzie: When Sadie came in I could tell something was wrong, but I didn't want to ask her about it. I would wait until we were alone. She had brought us some breakfast. Sure the kids had brought some, but not a lot. Sadie helped me feed the twins, and then I got to eat some more. When everyone was finished she went to be with her own family. I took Hazel back from Ciel and smiled. She was such a cute little baby. Whenever she opened her eyes, they just like her name were hazel. Jaron had bright blue eyes just like his Dad. He also had blond hair that you could barely see, while Hazel had kinda combination of Ciel's dark hair and my blond hair. Clara seemed to like the twins the instant she met them. David seemed a little more unsure of them. I gave Hazel to Clara and took David in my arms. "David, do you want to hold one of the twins?" He looked kinda scared of the babies, but he nodded. I took Jaron from Ciel and gave him to David. He looked at me and said "Mommy, are you still going to like me and Clara now that Jaron and Hazel are here?" I gave him a hug "Of course David. I will always love you and Clara, and the twins. I may not be able to play with you as often, but I will always love you." He smiled at me and said " I love you Mommy." I smiled at him and saw Ciel smiling too. Clara gave me Hazel, for second while she went and sat closer to Ciel. He pulled her onto his lap and took Hazel from me. At that moment I knew that everything was going to be alright.

Ciel: I watched as Lizzie handled the children. I had Clara on my lap and Hazel in one arm. I frowned slightly. I saw the worry on Lizzie's face. "Ciel what's wrong?" "Nothing I just was thinking of how I wished I had been here for Clara and David's births that's all." I smiled at my wife. David handed Jaron back Lizzie and he came and snuggled up next to me. "Lizzie could you take Hazel this is a little difficult." She giggled and took Hazel from me. In the process I leaned up a bit more and kissed her. "Um Lizzie the twins are they going to be sleeping with us or how does this work?" "Well I usually just had a bassinet next to the bed when I had Clara, and David. Then after a while I put them in their own room." "Oh. Okay sounds good." Clara got off of me and climbed down "Come on David let's go tell Beth and Jack about Jaron and Hazel." she said rather excitedly. David got up, jumping down off the bed. I flinched as he hit the floor remembering all the times I got hurt doing that. He stood up and ran out of the room with Clara. I turned to Lizzie "I suppose I should get up right? I can't sleep now so I might as well." "You're right I wish you would've woken me up though, so you could've slept more." I scooted closer to her and put my head on her shoulder. "You needed your rest. I was fine." "You sure you didn't need any help?" "Well I did but...I wanted you to sleep so I did the best I could." "Okay Ciel. Will you let me help you tonight?" "If you want me to let you...then yes." "Good, I don't want you spend the days completely exhausted while I'm just fine. Plus you have work to do and everything." I sighed "I suppose you are right." I lifted my head off her shoulder and got up. I got dressed then took the twins. "Get dressed I'll be downstairs." I left the room without letting her stop me. I heard her sigh as I closed the door behind me. I went downstairs and went to check on the kids. They all seemed fine. I looked for Sebastian but couldn't find him anywhere. I went to Sadie "Sadie where is Sebastian?" "Oh he is in our room. I wouldn't disturb him though he seems upset by something but won't tell me what it is." "Ohh well thanks anyway." I turned and walked to my office. I got to the door when Hazel started to cry. She wasn't hungry we just feed them. "What was the matter? I don't know babies. I'll ask Lizzie once she gets down here." I walked into my office and started bouncing Hazel and Jaron. I sat down once they stopped crying. I was sitting in my chair when I fell asleep.

David: I didn't know what to think of the new babies. I thought I would only have one new sibling making me no longer the youngest. Instead I got two and made both Mommy and Daddy busy. I was scared that they would forget about me, since Jaron and Hazel were so cute. When I asked Mommy said she would always love me, and Clara with the new babies. Then Clara and I ran off to go play and tell Jack and Beth about them. I still didn't like them that much. Maybe after a while I will like them more. Jack could tell what I was thinking, because he said "Don't worry David, it's just a baby eventually it will be like us and able to play with us." We played for a bit, but then I got bored. So I went to see if maybe Daddy could play with me. I decided that I should check Daddy's office first. We usually found him in there anyway. When I opened the door I saw Daddy asleep on his desk and holding Jaron and Hazel. I went to Mommy's room and told her about Daddy. She went into his office and woke him up. She took one of the babies and said "Ciel please be more careful you don't want to hurt them." "Sorry...I uh...what happened?" I went over to Daddy "You fell asleep Daddy and I found you." "Ohh... did I...did I really fall asleep?" Then Mommy said "Yes you did. Maybe you need to go bed." "No I am fine..." "Please Ciel just go to bed, I'll be fine, and if you stay like this someone is going to get hurt. So please go to bed." "But Lizzie I am just fine. Really I am." I laughed a bit when Mommy handed me Hazel and she took Jaron and dragged Daddy to bed. I followed and then when she was done with Daddy she took Hazel back and said "now, David are you hungry?" I nodded and we went to get some food.

Ciel:I apparently fell asleep in my office. I hadn't noticed. Lizzie came in and woke me. Then when I told her that I was fine she dragged me upstairs to bed. "Ciel go to bed. You need to get some sleep." I tried to object but she stopped me with a kiss. "Now go to bed." She turned and left the room. I sat down on the bed pouting. "I don't want to go to bed though." I muttered. I laid down on the bed and the second my head hit the pillow I was asleep. I woke up three hours later. I got up and went downstairs. I got to the front room and saw Lizzie holding the twins and watching Clara play with David. I walked over and sat down next to her on the couch. "Ciel why aren't you in bed?" I sighed "I woke up and couldn't get back to sleep." I could tell she wanted me to go back to bed but she wasn't going to make me again. I took Hazel from her and watched my kids playing.


	27. Chapter 27

Sebastian: I had been in my room for about four hours now. I got up off the bed and headed out of the room. I went down the hall towards the twin's room. I went in and sat down on the bed. Jack got up and came over to me. "Daddy will you come play with us?" "Alright now what would you like to play?" Beth looked up at me "Pony, let's play pony." I smiled at her. "Okay." I got down on my hands and knees and they climbed on my back. I walked around their bed and around their room. They giggled like crazy. I was crawling around when the door opened. I looked up and saw Ciel. I got the kids off my back and stood up. "My Lord I was just umm..." "It''s fine Sebastian. I just needed to know when lunch would be ready." "I'll go work on it right now." He turned and left as the door closed I heard him chuckle. "Kids I need to go make lunch." I turned and left the room heading down to the kitchen. I made some lunch and got Ciel's family then mine. When I walked into the front room Ciel put his head down and smiled to himself. "I'll never hear the end of this now." "Lunch is ready." I turned and left abruptly. I put the food the table then went back into the kitchen.

Finnie: I had been nearly a year since Master came home. I was working in the garden and I hadn't messed up too much which meant that Sebastian hadn't yelled at me very much. He seemed distracted anyway. I was outside and I had gotten done with the outside so I was playing around with pluto. It was good to have him back. I was riding around on his back when Sebastian came out. "Finnie, is the garden done?" "Oh, yes Sebastian it's all done." He nodded then went back inside. The door opened again and Bard came out with Mayrin. "What's wrong with him?" Bard asked. "I don't know he seems distracted." I turned back to Pluto and to play with him some more.

Lizzie: I know I get worried about easily, but I have good reasons. First he almost died once. This time he was just tired, but if he kept going on he was going to get hurt. I honestly don't know what I would do if I didn't have him. Life would be much too hard with a five year old, a three year old, and twin babies. It was hard enough just sitting on the couch watching them was difficult enough. I was glad when Ciel woke up and came down. I got slightly worried that he wasn't still asleep, but I let him stay. I wouldn't tell him, but I need his help. Holding two babies was hard, I was very happy when Ciel took Hazel. We watched them play for a while and then Clara came up to us and said "Mommy, Daddy, will you please play with us?" I smiled and then Ciel said "Princess we can't both play someone's got to take care of the twins." Then he turned to me and said "Lizzie how about you give me Jaron and you play with Clara and David. I've gotten to play with them more than you lately." I smiled, and handed him Jaron. Then I got down with the kids. David gave me a penguin, and a dog, and Clara told me the story of the game. I loved playing with them, they just made me smile, and laugh. We played until Hazel started crying. I wanted to keep playing with them but Ciel couldn't seem to figure out how to make her stop crying. I laughed a bit and went and took Hazel from him and rocked her a bit. Ciel's jaw seemed to drop. "What is it Ciel?" "H...How did you make her stop crying so fast? It usually takes me forever." "Well I have had some practice when Clara, and David were babies. Also she just wanted her mom. Don't worry Ciel you will get better at it." Then Ciel went to check on lunch, and half an hour later Sebastian came and told us lunch was ready. Even Jaron, and Hazel seemed to know it was time for lunch, because they started cry. I took Jaron from Ciel, and took the kids upstairs to feed them while Ciel, Clara, and David went to eat. Having babies in the house would take some getting used to but, I know in the end they will grow up and be amazing.

Ciel: I watched my kids eat and sat there in thought. "Daddy are you going to eat?" I looked over at David "Yes, bud I am." I ate my food then got up. "If your mother asks I'm in my office." I got up and left the table. Once in my office I let out a sigh. "How am I going to do this? I don't know what I'm doing." I said to the empty room. "How are you going to do what Ciel?" I jumped and turned around. "Ohhhhhh Lizzie it's just you." "Yes it's me now what are you trying to do?" "Be a father to two new babies. Lizzie I don't have a clue as to what to do." "It's fine Ciel you'll get. Do you really think I knew what to do when I had Clara?" "Well um yes actually." I said looking down not meeting her eyes. "Well I didn't but I figured it out and so will you I promise." "Ok..." "Trust me, have I ever lied to you." "...No you haven't." "So see, everything will turn out fine." I sighed then hugged her. "Thanks Love." "Your welcome sweetie." I let go and grabbed her hand. "Wait where are the twins?" " I had Sebastian but up some cribs and they're asleep." "Oh okay." I lead her out of the office and we went to play with the kids.

Lizzie: Ciel always seemed worried that he would do something wrong. Although I did know the feeling. I wasn't quite sure what to do when I had Clara. Also I didn't have Ciel to help me, I was all by myself. Now taking care of babies is just natural to me. I didn't exactly know how to help Ciel except for giving him one the twins and telling him to make them quiet, or put them to sleep. For the couple hours that the twins slept life kind of went back to normal. I help Clara draw and Ciel built houses with David. Then I heard one of the kids crying and I knew they were up. I stood up to go get them when Ciel told me to stay and that he would get them. So I stayed and watched the kids. Clara kept trying to draw a butterfly, and David seemed to have gotten bored of building houses without Ciel. I laughed a bit when Ciel came back trying to manage both kids without any help. I went to him and took Hazel from him. Looked at me with that face that said I can do it myself, but I knew he was having issues. I gave him a kiss and went back to Clara, and David. He was managing better with only one baby. I knew that he would be able to do it.

Ciel: I got the kids and was struggling to keep them both quiet as I walked down the stairs. Lizzie laughed when she saw me then she took Hazel. I gave her a look but she looked at me with a look that said let me help. I gave in and sat down with Jaron. I looked over at Lizzie and leaned up against her. I watched as David got up and went somewhere. "David where you going?" "Potty." "Oh, well hurry bud." I watched Clara coloring something. I looked down at Jaron to make sure he was alright then looked back up. Clara was right there and she handed me a picture. "What is this princess?" "It's a picture of our family. See there's you and mommy holding the babies then David and I are playing. It's for you." I smiled and took the picture. "Thanks baby. It's beautiful." She giggled and went to play again. We sat there for another ten minutes. "Where is David?" Lizzie asked. I looked around, he hadn't come back. I handed Jaron to Lizzie and went to find him. I checked downstairs then I went upstairs. I checked all the rooms. I tried the loo last. I went in and saw David sitting on the ground crying. "Buddy, what happened?" "I was on the counter trying to wash my hands and I fell off." I went to pick him up but felt something wet. I pulled my hand back to see blood. I bent down and saw blood streaming down his back. "David what happened when you fell?" "I hit the corner on the way down." I helped him unbutton his shirt to take it off. I cleaned off his wound but it wouldn't stop bleeding. I called for Sebastian. "Sebastian, go get the doctor right away." he saw the blood and ran in his demon form. I held David's shirt to his wound to try and staunch the bleeding. I sat there with my son crying into my shirt while I tried to stop him from bleeding until Sebastian ran in carrying the doctor. He set him down and the doctor came over. Just then Lizzie came running in. "Ciel what's the matter, what happened?" "Lizzie go downstairs with the children. This is under control." "But Ciel..." "No Lizzie please I need you to go downstairs please. I don't need you to watch." She looked at David then slowly turned and left. The doctor came over and David hugged me tighter. "Buddy he's just here to help. Let him look at you." He looked up at me through tear filled eyes and in fear but he let the doctor look at him. The doctor cleaned the wound once more and managed to stop the blood flow. "The wound will need to be sewn up." I nodded "Do it. David I'll hold you but the doctor needs to fix you up." He hugged me tightly as the doctor stitched up the wound. "I'll come back and look at it in a few days." The doctor gathered his things and left. I picked up David and carried him downstairs. I sat down next to Lizzie and let David cry into my shoulder.

Lizzie: I was watching the kids, and we couldn't find David. I was going to go look for him but Ciel went instead. Then I heard noise upstairs and saw Sebastian running out of the house. I went up stairs and saw that David got hurt and was bleeding. I wanted to stay but Ciel wouldn't let me. I didn't want to fight with him right now so I just let him take care of David. Then the doctor came and I have no idea what happened next. A little later they came down stairs and Ciel sat down next to me with David crying on him. I wanted to ask what happened, but I had a feeling he didn't want to talk at the moment. I hated seeing any of my kids hurt. Clara wanted to know what was wrong with David too. Yet, like me she knew better. Which made me very surprised because usually she would have just asked. I had Clara help me put the twins in the cribs, and then we went and ate. David had stopped crying but still didn't seem alright. I took Clara up to bed, and Ciel took David. I finished tucking in Clara and sat on my bed taking care of Jaron. I had time to finish feeding Jaron and feed Hazel before Ciel came in. I hugged him "So will you please tell me what happened?" "Later love I promise." "Please all the kids are in bed and it's just us, so please tell me." "Later... give me some time to calm down." "But Ciel." "Fine." "So what happened to David?" "He was trying to wash his hands while he was on the counter he fell and hit his back on the counter pretty hard." "Did it cut through the scar left from the whip?" "Yes." "I know this is probably silly to ask, but is he going to be ok?" " I hope so love, I really hope so." I almost started to cry, but I didn't. I made sure that the twins were asleep, and then laid down in the bed. Before I fell asleep I asked Ciel "What do we do if he's not ok Ciel?" "I don't know babe." After that I had hard time sleeping thinking about David. Ciel had fallen asleep, and then one of the babies woke up. Since I was awake I went to take of whichever child was crying. It was kinda hard to figure out which one was cry since it was dark. I discovered that it was Hazel who had woken up. I walked around with her for a while. The whole time I was thinking of David. I was just worried about him. He was my first son, and second child I didn't want anything to happen to him. He had already been kidnaped, and whipped and now he's hurt himself again. I know i'm just being worried for nothing since every kid gets hurt. I had been so lost in thought that I didn't notice that Hazel had fallen back asleep. I put her back in her crib and went back into the bed. I was still worried but I was so tired that I fell asleep in a few minutes.

David: I had been playing with Daddy, until he had to get my little brother and sister. I just sat there for a bit until he came back, then I had to go potty. I left the room and went to the bathroom. I was just a little too short to reach the the knob so I had to climb a bit. I had done this lots of time before since the step stool was downstairs where we put away the ark. The counter was a little wet but I didn't care. Then I slipped and fell; my back it the corner on the counter and it hurt really bad. I didn't know what to do I just kinda sat there and cried. Then Daddy came in. He asked me what happened and I told him. Then he made Mr. Sebastian go get a doctor. My back was bleeding and he was trying to get it to stop. It hurt so much I just hugged Daddy and cried. Then the doctor came, and I wanted to leave really bad. I was scared of doctors, I've never liked them. Yet Daddy held me, and let the doctor look at my back. Then I heard the doctor say he need to sew it up. Daddy said he could and let me hold onto him. Every time the doctor poked the pointy thing into me I started crying more. It almost felt like if Mr. Havre was hitting me again. Then he finished and said he'd come back again, then Daddy picked me up and we went down to Mommy. She still had the babies and Clara was drawing. I didn't really notice them much though my back felt like someone had punched me. I stayed with Daddy until he made me eat and go to bed. I couldn't figure out how to sleep without hurting my self. I made Daddy stay with me till I fell asleep.


	28. Chapter 28

Sebastian: I was lying in bed, Sadie had fallen asleep an hour ago. I laid there staring up at the ceiling thinking about todays events. I felt bad for David. The boy just could not keep away from trouble. I couldn't sleep so I got up and went to do something. I was walking down the hall when I heard crying. I went into Ciel and lizzie's room and the twins were awake. I picked them up and took them into an extra room. I walked around and bounced them. I went to the kitchen and feed them. I had helped with Beth and Jack so I was pretty sure I knew what to do. I walked back upstairs when I noticed that Hazel had fallen back asleep. I went and put her back to bed then resumed bouncing Jaron. I walked until he fell asleep as well. I put him back to bed then snuck out of the room. I went back to my room and fell asleep.

Annabeth: It had been at least a three weeks since David's birthday when the twins were born. Dad told us to not bother them too much so I stayed in the manor's library most of the time. But it was now the day I looked forward to most in the year. It was Jack and I's birthday. Mr. Ciel and Elizabeth took the kids and left us alone for it. Mom and Dad gave me a new books and this really cool notebook to write and draw in and he gave Jack some toy soldiers and a toy boat. "Thanks!" Jack and I said in excitement. We ate dinner and then had some cake. Jack played with his toys and I read one of my books while mom and dad watched us. Then it was time for bed. Dad read us a book a book and mom tucked us in. After they left I turned to Jack "This was a great birthday don't you think?" "Yes, It was a good birthday Beth." He rolled over and fell asleep. I looked up at the ceiling and fell asleep as well.

Lizzie: The weeks went on and everyday seemed to be the same. I took care of the kids. Ciel helped whenever he could, but he was in his office a lot. He seemed to have a lot of work lately. Clara, and David played with Jack and Annabeth. One day in December Clara was helping me with the twins, since Ciel was in London for the weekend. Clara had been sitting quietly on the bed. She was usually very talkative so I had to ask "Clara is something wrong?" She looked up at me kind of startled and said "It's nothing I was just thinking." "About what sweetie?" "Well your birthday is in January, mine is in May, David's is in September, and the Jaron and Hazel's is in November. So when is Daddy's birthday?" I sighed I knew that Ciel didn't really like his birthday, but I didn't want her to bug Ciel about it. "Well it's in a few days on the 14th." Clara smiled and said "Are we going to something for Daddy's birthday?" "Well no... He doesn't really like his birthday." Clara looked confused "Why does Daddy not like his birthday. It's his special day!" I put Jaron back in his crib and took Hazel from Clara and put her in her crib. "Clara have you ever wondered why you have never met your Dad's parents?" "Well, yes we only have ever been with your Mommy and Daddy." "Well you see the reason is because they both died in a fire." "That doesn't explain why Daddy doesn't like his birthday." "Well Ciel's parents died when your Dad was ten, and on a very special day to him." Clara's face fell, and she said "his birthday..." "Yes, so he never likes to celebrate his birthday." Clara hopped off the bed and said "may I go play?" "Sure sweetie, oh but please don't mention this to your Dad he has a lot on his plate, and I don't want him to shut himself in his office again." "Okay Mommy." She left and I got up. I wished Ciel would be happy on his birthday. I had only got him to celebrate once, but that was when we were 13.

Ciel: I was sitting in an office building in London working on some papers the queen needed right away. My thoughts drifted to my family. I thought of the twins and my two older kids then my beautiful wife. I remembered celebrating David and Clara's birthdays and the birth of the twins. That was when I remembered that my own birthday was only five days away. I put down the pen and sat back in my chair. "What will I do?" I asked the open space around me. "Clara will want to make it my special day and do something. Should I let her?" I shook my head then went back to work. I finished the paperwork then took it to the Queen. I got in a carriage and headed back to the manor. I got inside and the kids were in bed and Lizzie was sitting in the front room reading. I went over and laid down on the couch next to her, my head in her lap. "Hi, Ciel. How was London?" "Same as always I did more paperwork and it was busy." "Well I'm glad you're back. Guess what Clara asked me today." "What did she ask?" "She asked about your birthday." "Ohh, about that should I celebrate this year for the children's sake?" "Well I just told her about it, and to leave you alone about it." "Ohh. Well should we celebrate it?" "It's your choice Ciel."

"Lizzie you know I hate my birthday I need your help. Should I for at least Clara's sake?" "I don't know Ciel, she understands why you don't like your birthday, but she did seem sad about it." She started playing with my hair. "Ohh, well then I guess we should huh?" "Like I said it's your choice." "But...I don't know." "You know what we can do, we can just make a cake for your birthday, and then Clara and David will be happy, and that's all the celebrating you have to do." I looked up into her eyes and saw the sincerity in them "Okay...we'll do that I guess." "Ciel I'm going to head up to bed. Don't stay up too late again." I got sat up and she left. I laid back down on the couch to think and ended up falling asleep.

Lizzie: I had been sitting on the couch reading when Ciel came back. I was glad to have him back, life was simpler with him here. We started to talk and I ended up telling him about how Clara wanted to do something for his birthday. I knew he didn't want to do anything special, but I think he liked the idea with the cake. Mostly so he could make the kids happy. It had been getting late so I headed up to bed. When I got to the bedroom I was surprised that both of the twins were still asleep. I smiled thinking that I may get to sleep the whole night through for once. I laid in the bed for a while and Ciel never came. I sighed and fell asleep. Half way through the night I woke up thinking that one of the kids was crying. When I noticed that that neither of them were crying, I also realized that Ciel still wasn't there. I went to check his office incase he went there after I went to bed. When I opened the door the room was empty. I then went downstairs and found him asleep on the couch. I smiled, he must have been really tired to have not even come to bed. I sat next to him, and shook him a bit "Ciel, sweetie wake up." "Huh...what happened?" "You fell asleep, come on lets get you into our bed." "Okay...what time is it?" "Around two in the morning." I stood up and pulled Ciel up and took him up to our room. When we finally got there, I opened the door and one of the twins was crying. I sighed and let go of Ciel, and went to see which one it was. It ended up being Hazel like most of the time. While trying to get Hazel back to sleep I noticed Ciel hadn't moved. "Ciel, are you ok?" "Umm yes." "Then come here, and lay down. You need more sleep." "Umm okay which way is the bed?" At this point I knew Ciel was really tired. Hazel had fallen back asleep, put her back in her crib, and grabbed Ciel's arm. I made him lay down on the bed and asked "are you sure you're alright Ciel?" "Umm well no." "Are you sick again? What's wrong?" "No Lizzie I'm not sick it's just...things unimportant things." "What things Ciel?" "Things." "Please tell me Ciel." "Lizzie it...it's unimportant. Irrelevant at this time." I frowned "Fine I give up you don't tell me these things anyway." I laid back in the bed and tried to go back to sleep. I was frustrated with him, he never let me help him with anything. Eventually I fell asleep, still ignoring Ciel.

Ciel: I know that Lizzie is mad at me but I don't know how to tell her things still. I looked over at Lizzie then got up and grabbed some paper. I wrote her a note Lizzie. Meet me in the Library at 8 o'clock. I'll tell you everything. I love you. Love, Ciel. I put it on the bedside table and fell back asleep. I woke up again at 6 the next morning. I got up carefully and got dressed. I checked on the twins then went over to Lizzie leaning down I kissed her forehead then left the room. I went downstairs and ate breakfast. I ran into town for some things and when I got back it a quarter to eight. I set the stuff down then headed to the Library. I sat down to wait for Lizzie.

Lizzie: I woke up still mad at Ciel. I got up and noticed a piece of paper on the night stand. I picked it up and read it, thinking "what is it now?" I decided I might as well go and hear him out since he is my husband. I looked at the time, and it was seven in the morning. I sighed and started taking care of the twins who had just woken up. I took them downstairs, and found that both Clara, and David were already up. I walked with them to the dining room where Sadie, had breakfast out. Clara and David started eating, and I went to find Sadie. She had been cleaning in the kitchen. "Sadie do you think you could take care of the twins for me for a little bit? They're mostly asleep in the morning." "Sure Lizzie." "Thank you." I went back into the dining room and ate a bit. I put Jaron and Hazel in their cribs, and went to the library.

Ciel: I stood up when I heard the door open. Lizzie walked in "so what you want Ciel?" "Lizzie I know you're mad at me and I'm sorry." " Yes, yes you always give the same excuse." "No excuses this time. I promise." "Ok then. Keep going." I took a breathe. "I told you last night that it was unimportant but it's not. The closer it gets to my birthday the more I shut down. The thought of even having a cake is making me panic. I don't know how to stop and I don't need the kids to see me like this but I don't know what to do. I'm sorry if I hurt you Lizzie I didn't mean to seem rude I just didn't know how to tell you last night. I'm sorry. Can you forgive me?" " I don't know Ciel. I love you, but you keep trying to hide things from me. You always seem to shut down when I need you the most... Ciel I need you, but you're always making things hard for me." "I'm sorry Lizzie...I'll try harder. I really will. I'll stop hiding things and I'll try not to shut down but I'll need your help." " Ciel... you know I will always help you. I've been trying to tell you that since we were kids. But just like when we were kids you never listen." "I'm sorry Lizzie. I'll start listening I really will." "Ciel I..." Just then Lizzie passed out. I started to panic and didn't know what to do. Then I remembered what I told Lizzie and calmed down. I picked Lizzie up and went to our room. I set her down on the bed then sat down next to her on the bed. I sat there waiting for her to wake up.


	29. Chapter 29

Lizzie: I had been fighting with Ciel, and the whole time I felt terrible. Then the next thing I knew everything went black. I woke up in my bedroom, not knowing how I got there. I tried to sit up, but then someone pushed me back down. "Lizzie you need to get your rest. Please. The kids are fine I'll take care of them." "Ciel... what happened?" "You were telling me something then you passed out. I started to panic but calmed down. I brought you in here." "Oh... I'm sorry Ciel... So where are the kids?" "Umm let me go find out. I'll be right back." Ciel turned and left to find the kids. I didn't know what was wrong with me. I had felt just fine before this morning. Then Ciel came back. "Clara and David are in Clara's room playing and the twins are with Sadie." "Okay then... Ciel I'm sorry." "For what Love?" "For doing this to you. I know you have a hard time taking care of the kids." "Lizzie it's fine. I'm getting used to it." "You sure?" I saw him hesitate before answering. "Yes Lizzie I'm sure." "Ok then just tell me if you need my help." "I will Lizzie. I promise." I didn't know what to do I wanted to help him, but I knew that he wouldn't let me. I just decided that I should go back to sleep, and listen to Ciel.

David: I had been going to the kitchen when I heard mom and dad talking behind one of the doors. I stopped wondering what was wrong. I heard mom yell at dad then he yelled back. I turned at ran to find Clara. I sat down and started playing with her. A while later Daddy came to check on us and he left again. I was scared because mommy and daddy were mad at each other. I got up and went to my room. I crawled under the bed and started to cry.

Clara: I didn't know what was wrong with David. He had came running into my room, and then later he just walked out. I went to his room and found him crying under his bed. I crawled under there with him "David, what's wrong?" Sniffling he said "I heard Mommy and Daddy fighting. Clara they never fight." I agreed with David; Mommy and Daddy never fought unless it was something big. I convinced him to come out from under his bed. Then I went to see if I could find Mommy or Daddy. I found Daddy just outside his and Mommy's room. "Daddy, David said you and Mommy were fighting, why?" "Umm, no reason." "Will you tell David that. He heard you and now he's scared." "Ohh, well we didn't fight." "Ok, Daddy." I ran back to find David and tell him. We kind of just there sat for a while, and then we went and played in my room. I know Daddy said that they weren't fighting, but I didn't believe him. He had looked nervous when he said it. Later the door opened and Daddy came in. "Hi Daddy, what do you need?" "Oh, nothing princess just your Mom wanted to know where you were, so I went to see. Are you two having fun?" "Yes, Daddy. Can you play with us?" "Not now princess, maybe later." Then he turned around and left. I had a feeling that something was bothering him, but I ignored it and continued playing with David.

Ciel: I sat on the bed and watched Lizzie to make sure nothing else happened. After about twenty minutes I got up and left the room. I went into David's room and watched the kids play. David came up to me "Daddy, will you play with us? Pwease?" "Not right now bud I'm...I'm just gonna watch for now. Okay?" "Awww why not?" "I like to watch you guys." "Okay, Daddy where's Mommy?" "She's asleep, leave her alone please." "Ok Daddy." "Thanks bud." He sighed then went back to playing. I watched them for a few more minutes then left the room. I went back to my room and fell asleep next to Lizzie.

Sebastian:I had been in the kitchen teaching Jack how to do some things when I heard a scream. I ran out of the kitchen and ran towards the front room. I saw Beth hiding behind the couch so I ran up to her and tried to comfort her. "Beth what is it?" "Daddy make him go away." I turned around and saw Grell. "Not again. I don't want to deal with this idiot right now." I walked over to him. "Grell what are you doing here?" "I came to see you Bassie." I sighed in frustration. "OUT GRELL, NOW!" I picked him up and threw him outside. I then locked the door hoping that no children were outside. I picked up Beth and took her to her mother. I leaned down "Sadie, Grell was here so Beth is freaked out." She nodded then held Beth to her and whispered in her ear. I turned and went to find Ciel. I found him asleep next to Lizzie so I left them alone. I turned and went back to the kitchen. I resumed teaching Jack.

Lizzie: I had no Idea how long I was asleep for, but when I woke up I found Ciel asleep, right next to me. I carefully sat up trying not to wake Ciel. The room was spinning a bit. I sat there just waiting for it to stop. When it finally did I thought about the kids. I tried to stand up but the room seemed to spin even more. I sat back down, and waited again for the room to stop moving. I had no idea what was wrong with me. I wasn't sick, at least I didn't feel sick. Slowly I went and shook Ciel, awake. I really didn't want to wake him, but I needed him. "Ciel, are awake?" " I am now... what is it sweetheart?" "Ciel I'm scared, I don't know what's wrong with me, and the room keeps spinning." "Come here love, nothings gonna happen. You'll be just fine. I promise." I laid back down and went closer to him. "But Ciel... What if i'm not okay. I mean I was just fine yesterday, and now..." "And I'm to blame. You'll be fine." At this I was very confused. "Why was it his fault?" I thought. "Ciel what do you mean, why are you to blame?" "I've stressed you out by not telling you and making you worry..." "What's that got to do with this?" "I'm not sure...but..." "But what Ciel?" "I don't know Lizzie... I'm scared and that's all that I am sure about." " I am too Ciel... Sweetie where are the kids? I want to see them." "In their room. " Again I tried to get up and the room started spinning again. "Ciel I'm sorry to ask this of you but can you go get them please." "Sure sweetheart." "Thank you." He got up and went to get the kids. I just sat there in my bed for a while waiting. Then the door opened and Clara and David ran into the room followed by Ciel carrying Hazel, and Jaron. Clara climbed onto the bed and sat on one side of me. I looked at David who was having issues getting onto the bed since he hurt his back. Ciel passed me Jaron, and Hazel, and then helped David up. I felt sorry for my little boy knowing that since he hurt himself, he had problems getting up on things. Ciel sat back down on the bed and took the twins back. David had came by me and layed down on me, and said "Mommy why have you been in here, and not playing with us?" I hugged him "Mommy just wasn't feeling good that's all David. I'm sorry I couldn't come play with you." "It's ok Mommy..." "Is something else bothering you honey?" "Well Clara told me that Daddy said that you and Daddy weren't fighting, but I heard you." "David, sweetie, it was nothing just your Dad and I just didn't agree on something nothing you need to worry about. I promise nothing is wrong between your father and I." I could tell he was almost about to cry. I smiled and kissed his forehead. He looked up at me and smiled. He was such a sweet boy, somehow I didn't see him taking the fantom company from Ciel when he's older. I looked at Clara who hadn't said a word. "What about you Clara is something bothering you?" "Well... have you noticed the date?" I looked at her puzzled and then I heard Ciel sigh. I realized that it was now the 12th of December, two days away from Ciel's birthday. "Clara does this have to do with your Dad's birthday?" She nodded and said "I just don't want Daddy to be sad. That's all." Ciel had put the twins in their cribs, and came to give Clara a hug. "Sweetheart it's okay. I'll be fine." "ok Daddy. " I smiled. I loved my cute little family.

Ciel: I let go of Clara when Sebastian came in the room. "Sorry to disturb you but the doctor is here, My Lord." I was confused at first then I remembered David's back. "Okay. Thank you Sebastian." I stood up and grabbed David. "Bud the doctor is just going to make sure that your back is healing right. Okay?" "Ok Daddy..." I picked him up and walked out of the room and downstairs. I sat down and helped David take his shirt off. I then sat him on my lap facing me. He leaned into me and grabbed the back of my shirt and held tight. The doctor inspected his back "It has healed very well. It should be just fine in a week or so." The doctor smiled at David and then left. I carried David back upstairs to my room and set him down on the bed. I got the twins out of their cribs then handed them to Lizzie. "Lizzie how would you like it if I took the kids out to town and left you with the twins for a little mommy time?" " Sure, Ciel if you want to I don't care if you do." "Are you sure you don't care? Cause if you want to play with the kids then I won't take them." "I'm sure Ciel go have fun with them."I gave her a goofy grin and got up on the bed and snuggled close to her with my head on her lap. "David tell your mother what the doctor said."

Lizzie: We were all sitting on the bed when Sebastian came in telling us about the doctor. Ciel took David and went downstairs, while I stayed with Clara and the twins. When they came back Ciel put David back on the bed and didn't say anything about what the doctor said. Yet, he asked if I wanted him to take the kids out so I could just take care of the twins. I didn't really care if he did, but it was going to be nice to only have the twins to watch. Then Ciel came and snuggled up to me and David finally told me what the doctor said. "Mommy, the doctor said my back will be fine soon." "That's great David, just be careful when you go with your Dad we don't want you to get hurt again." He nodded and I gave him a kiss. "Ciel when are you going to go anyway?" He looked "Ummm, that is a very excellent question." I laughed "You like to come up with ideas and not know how to do it." I gave him a kissed and he said "Umm, well I'm not good with planning things." "I've know that since we were kids, remember it was always either me or Sebastian who did it." "Hey! Well um okay it's true." I laughed "how about you take the kids out tomorrow. Would that work for you Ciel?" "Okay that works for me, but I'm not sure if it fits into the kid's schedules. I mean they can get so busy sometimes with all the playing and stuff that they have to do." He grinned at me "Kids does that work for you or can you not squeeze me into your busy day?" Clara jumped onto Ciel and said "Of course Daddy! We just wanna play with you anyway. Right David?" "Yep that's right." I smiled the kids got so excited sometimes. "So kids what do you want to do with you Dad tomorrow?" Clara sat there thinking for a bit and then said "I don't know. What about you david?" He frowned "I don't know either. What do you wanna do Daddy?" "Ummm it's up to you guys." I shook my head they were never going to decide what they wanted to do. "How about you guys go play at park or maybe go to the toy store." Clara smiled "Mommy how do come up with so many good ideas?" "Well I don't know sweetie, but sometimes they're easy to come up with." "Mommy, why doesn't Daddy come up with good ideas like you do?" I laughed "You have to ask your Dad about that one." She looked at Ciel waiting for an answer. He glared at me "I don't like to. And it's not my thing." "But Daddy why not?" "Your mothers better at it then I am." "Has Mommy always been better at it then?" I couldn't help but laugh at her question. Of course Ciel glared at me again, and I stopped. "Ummm yes sadly." "Daddy are you better than Mommy at anything?" He looked at me scared to answer "Well umm..." "So is Mommy better at everything than you?" "Ummm no." "Than what are you better at than?" "Doing paperwork but otherwise nothing." "Well that's boring." I burst out laughing when she said that. She was an interesting child. Still laughing I said "How about you kids go play for a bit, Sebastian should have breakfast ready soon. We'll be down soon." Then nodded and ran off. I looked at Ciel still laughing a bit "She likes to ask questions doesn't she." He was glaring at me a bit "Yes she does, sometimes to many." "You can't blame her she's just curious, and now she knows that I've been better at just about everything than you since we were kids." "Ohh. See I'm not good with kids." I gave him a kiss " yes you are. Did you see how excited they were just go into town with you?" "Well yes but." "No, buts. Now lets go down and join the kids for breakfast." I stood up slowly making sure that room wasn't going to start spinning again. Than I grabbed Ciel and we went downstairs to the dining room.


	30. Chapter 30

Sebastian: I stayed in the room while the doctor was checking on David. Then Ciel went back upstairs so I headed towards the kitchen. I got breakfast done then waited for everyone to come down. I walked out and served everyone then went back into the kitchen. I sat on the counter "How am I going to tell Sadie that I have killed people and that is the reason I'm a demon to begin with?" My thoughts were interrupted by Clara running in "Mister Sebastian can I have more food... please?" I got off the counter and gave her more food. She smiled at me then left the room. I got back on the counter. I ended up sitting there for half an hour before Sadie found me. She got me off the counter and upstairs to our room. "Sebastian what is wrong?" "Sadie I've done things...things I shouldn't have and the memories are haunting me. I don't know what to do." She put her arms around me "Oh hunny, let them go. You're a different person now." I hugged her back then kissed her. Suddenly she groaned and crumpled on the bed. This had happened before when we had the twins. I got her onto the bed fully then locked the door. For the next forty five minutes she was in labor. Finally it was over and I handed her our newest son. "Uhh Sadie, he doesn't have a name. What will it be?" She looked up at me "His name shall be Rowan." I smiled at it. "Rest love, I'll take care of the kids." I left the room to let her sleep and went downstairs.

Clara: I was glad that I got to see Mommy again. I don't know what happened, but Daddy had told us to leave her alone. That was until he let us into his room. Mommy talked with us, and then Daddy had to take David downstairs to see the doctor. I felt bad since I knew he didn't like doctors, but I got Mommy all to myself. Well myself plus the twins, but they don't say much yet. When they came back Daddy asked Mommy if he could take us into town. I was excited before she even said yes. I always liked doing anything with him. Then Mommy asked what we wanted to do with him, and I had no ideas. Yet, Mommy did she always did. I asked her why she was so good at it, and why Daddy wasn't. Apparently the only thing he was better at than Mommy was paperwork. That was the most boring answer ever! I think I ended up making Daddy mad at Mommy because she started laughing really hard and sent David and I to go play. So we did and then Sebastian gave us breakfast once Mommy, and Daddy came down. I was still hungry when I finished so I went to the kitchen. I found Mister Sebastian on the counter in the kitchen. I went up and asked him, and he gave me more. I went back to the dining room and sat next to Mommy who was trying to feed Jaron. It was kinda funny; he was a very fussy baby. He was like the opposite of Hazel. She wasn't fussy at all. She was usually a very happy baby, even if she cried the most. Jaron never seemed to smile, I hope that he will smile more when he gets older. We stayed in the dining room for a while with Jack and Beth. Then Sebastian came in telling the Jack and Beth that they had a new brother. I had forgot that they were also getting a new sibling. Now there was three babies in the house, somehow I believe that now none of the adults will be able to sleep. Jack and Beth went with there Dad, and David and I went outside to wait for Mommy, and Daddy to join us.

Ciel: Clara and David left to go outside for a bit. I took Hazel from Lizzie and helped her stand up. I held Hazel in one arm and put my hand around her waist then we headed outside. I sat down on the bench with Lizzie and we watched the kids play for a bit. Then I realized that they both were still in their pajamas. "Kids let's go get dressed then we can head into town. Okay?" "Ok Daddy." I smiled at my kids then we went inside. Once inside Lizzie walked over to me and took Hazel then handed me Jaron "I'll help Clara get dressed and you help David. He needs his dad to himself." "Okay sweetheart." I took David's hand and we went up to his room. I laid Jaron down on the bed and went to David's closet. I found the suit that Clara had given him. It was blue shorts with a matching jacket. I took his night gown off then put the suit on him. I fixed his hair then sent him downstairs. I picked up Jaron then followed. I sat down in the front room with David while we waited for the girls.

Lizzie: After breakfast I went outside with Ciel and the kids. I was glad he helped me go outside. Sometimes the room would spin again, but otherwise I was just fine. We sat outside on the bench and then Ciel said that the kids should get dressed. So we went inside to get them dressed. I gave Jaron to Ciel, and took Hazel. I could tell that David wanted his Dad so I sent Ciel to go help him while I helped Clara. I got up to her room and found that she had already pick a dress. "Mommy can I wear this one, please!" "Sure sweetie." I set Hazel on the floor, and took the the dress from her. It was pink with lace at the bottom. I wondered why she picked this one. She had, had it for a long time and never wore it before. I helped her out of her nightgown and got the dress on her. I had her turn around and did up the buttons on the top, and sent her downstairs. She smiled, and ran out. I picked up Hazel and followed her to the front room.

Ciel:I looked up when I heard footsteps. The sight that meet my eyes was the most wonderful I had ever seen. Before me were the three most beautiful girls I had ever laid eyes on. I smiled at them "Clara you look beautiful." "Thank you Daddy. I picked it myself!" "Did you really? You have a great idea of what to wear." "Really?" "Yes Princess." She giggled and twirled around. I smiled then went over to Lizzie. I kissed her then handed her Jaron. "Okay kiddos let's go." I turned to go when I heard Lizzie call after me "Ciel please watch them carefully and try to be mature." "I will Lizzie I promise." I turned and we left. I grabbed a cab and we went into town. I took the kids to the park and let them run around for a while. While they were playing David ran up to me "Daddy I'm hungry. Can we go eat?" "Yes bud go get Clara then we'll go." He smiled at me then ran off to get Clara. They came back and I took them to a restaurant that Lizzie and I used to go to when we were younger. once we had eaten I took the kids to the stores. David ran over to the toy shop and was looking in the window. I followed him over and stood behind him thinking Clara was with us. I went to ask her something when I noticed she wasn't with me. I went into the toy shop and went up to the counter and asked the man there to watch David for me. David seemed content with the plan as he got to play with toys. I left the store and started on a frantic search for my daughter. I searched for a whole hour before I sat down in front of the undertakers in defeat. I sat with my hands in my lap and my head against the building until the Undertaker came out. "Oh hello Earl. What do you need?" I looked up at him "I can't find my daughter anywhere." "Oh well I saw a young girl about five walk into the bookstore." I thanked him with my hope renewed and ran to the bookstore. I went in and searched down every aisle when I found her in the fairy tale section. I picked her up and held her to me. I set her down and she asked me if she could get a book. I bought her one then went to get David. I ended up getting him a toy then we went home. I won't tell Lizzie about this.

Lizzie: I spent the day taking care of twins. It was nice since they didn't do much yet. Later the door opened and Ciel and Clara, and David came in. I was glad that he was back with both kids. Mostly glad that he didn't lose one of them. "So what did you do with you Dad kids?" Clara got on the couch and said "Well we went to a park, and then we went to eat, and then we went to some stores." "What stores did you go too?" This time David got up onto the couch and said "Well Daddy and I went to the toy store, and I stayed there playing when he left to find Clara." "What do you mean left to find Clara?" "Well I went to a bookstore, while David and Daddy went to the toy store." "Clara did your Dad let you do that?" "Well I asked him if I could go to the bookstore. He didn't really answer me, but I heard a sure, and so I went." I sighed Ciel had managed to lose his daughter. "Clara how long were you alone in the bookstore?" "I spent at least an hour before Daddy came." I looked up where Ciel had been standing and he was no longer there. I took Jaron with me, and had the kids watch Hazel for a bit. I went upstairs to Ciels office where he had hidden himself. I opened the door "Would you care to explain to me how you lost your eldest daughter?" "Well when I walked over to see what David was looking at I thought she followed me but then when I looked around she wasn't there so I panicked and looked all over for her for an hour until Undertaker told me he had seen a girl about her age go into the bookstore and that's where I found her." I sighed I was trying not to freak out at him too much "Ciel why couldn't you be more careful with them. You basically left David alone at a toy store, and let Clara wander off!" "I left him in one of my toy shops it wasn't just any toy shop I made sure I trusted the person he was with. And I'm sorry about Clara; I tried to keep them together but I'm still getting used to the whole father thing." "Did you at least hear Clara asking you about the bookstore?" "Well, no, I was talking to David." "That's probably why she thought you said she could go there." "Oh. I'm sorry Lizzie. I tried I really did." "I know you did just... please be more careful next time." "Yes Lizzie." I turned around and went back downstairs to the kids who had put Hazel on the ground trying to get her to crawl around with them. I laughed and picked up Hazel who had just been laying there. Sometimes my kids got too many ideas in their heads.


	31. Chapter 31

Ciel: I felt bad for losing Clara and I don't know what to do. I sat on my desk in a rejected sort of posture. Lizzie had given me a lecture about the kids but I was still a bit confused at what was wrong I mean I found her and David had been fine. I just don't understand. I got up and walked downstairs. I went to the front door and went out allowing it to slam shut. I walked away from the manor and away from town. I walked for quite a few miles before I found a tree. I climbed up and sat on one of the branches only then did I allow my tears to fall. Tears of frustration and anger. Anger that was pointed towards myself. I sat there for hours it started getting darker and I was getting cold but I stayed in the tree.

Lizzie: I watched the kids for a while until Sebastian came in and told us that dinner was ready. I sent the kids to the dining room and had Clara take Hazel and put her in the little cradles we had put in the dining room. I went outside to find Ciel and bring him back inside. I looked everywhere and he was nowhere to be found. I went back inside to go sit with the kids, and tell Sebastian about Ciel. I was getting worried since it was the middle of December and getting dark outside. "Sebastian did you see Ciel come back inside?" "No I didn't see him. Sorry Lady Elizabeth." "I couldn't find him outside... Sebastian I'm getting worried can you go find him?" "Yes my lady. Do you want to come? He doesn't listen to what I tell him anymore." I sighed "I would but I have stay and take care of the kids... Just make him come home." "Clara and David will be fine Sadie can come down for a bit and my twins can watch Jaron and Hazel. They're great at it and very careful. I promise they'll be fine." "Well... I guess if they'll be fine..." "Okay. Shall we go then?" "Sure." I went and grab my coat and one for Ciel, because I doubt he took one. Then Sebastian and I left to find him.

Ciel: When I had left it had been noon now it was seven at night. I was freezing and was shaking like crazy from the cold. "Why did I not bring a coat. I knew it was winter and that it gets colder as it get latter." I looked down towards the ground and the road and saw Sebastian and Lizzie. I heard them call my name but I didn't budge from this spot. I looked down again and saw that Lizzie was wearing pants to keep warmer and most likely make it easier to look for me. She was also carrying a coat and wearing one. So I figured that the extra was for me. That was almost enough to get me down but still not quite enough. I looked back up and just sat there but I nearly fell out of the tree when Lizzie was suddenly beside me. "Ciel... I was so worried come on put on the coat and lets go home." "No Lizzie. I don't know if I should." "No, you are coming home!" "Why Lizzie?" "Because I love you and so do the kids. Now come on lets go home!" "Okay..." I climbed down out of the tree then helped Lizzie out. I put the coat on and we started towards home. I walked in a rather dejected manner shuffling my feet and my hands in my pockets with my head down. That was how I walked the whole way home.

Lizzie: I was so worried about Ciel. I changed into some boy clothes and went to find him. It was so cold he was probably freezing. Sebastian and I walked and called for him like he was a lost puppy. We finally found him sitting in a tree. Sebastian helped me get into the tree. I told him that he need to come home. For some reason he didn't want to. I just managed to get him to put on his coat and get him out of the tree. The whole way home he didn't say a word. We finally got home, and Sadie said that she put the kids to bed. I looked at Ciel " Ciel go sit in front of the fireplace and warm up. I don't need you getting sick again." "Ok..." I didn't know what to do with him. "Ciel what is the matter?" "Nothing Lizzie..." "Ciel don't do this again." "Lizzie I don't feel worthy of being your husband or the kid's father..." "Ciel I love you and nothing would change that. You know that right?" "I guess so..." "Ciel you will always be my husband,and the kids father. They love you so much even Jaron and Hazel." "Okay Lizzie." I could tell that for some reason he didn't believe me, but I decided to just give up. "Ciel I'm going to bed please don't fall asleep on the couch again." I kissed him and went upstairs to bed.

Ciel: I watched Lizzie go upstairs then I turned and stared into the fire. I wanted to believe Lizzie but for some reason I couldn't. I sat there staring into the fire for hours until I heard the clock chime midnight. I sighed and went upstairs to my room. I changed and got into bed next to Lizzie. She shifted in her sleep and curled up to me. I smiled and whispered in her ear "I love you too Lizzie." I closed my eyes and fell asleep holding on to Lizzie. I slept well until Jaron woke up crying at three that morning. I stayed up with him and Hazel on and off throughout the night. I was still awake when Lizzie woke up the next morning.

Sebastian: I stayed up and watched over Ciel until he fell asleep. I went up to my room after I made sure he was in his. I went into my room and laid down next to Sadie. I fell asleep for about four hours before the little one woke up. I got up wanting Sadie to sleep and walked him for the rest of the morning. Once Sadie was awake I gave her Rowan. Then I went downstairs to start breakfast. I got it done then took it out to the table. The kids were there but no adults. Just then Lizzie walked in "Ciel won't be joining us he was up all night with the twins." I nodded wishing I too could go to bed. Sadie walked in holding. She walked over to me and took the food before I dropped it. "Sebastian go to sleep. You were up all night with the baby. You need to rest." I nodded and headed to our room. I barely made it to the bed before I passed out.

Clara: I had a great day going into town with Daddy. We got to play in the park, and eat at a restaurant. Then he went with David to the toy store, and I went to the bookstore. I spent an hour there before Daddy came in. He looked relieved about something I don't know what though. He bought me a book and then we got David at the toy store and he got a toy and we went home. When we got home and I told Mommy all about our adventure. For some reason David and I got put in charge of Hazel. We watched her just lay there on the floor. Then we got bored and tried to get her to crawl. Mommy was laughing when she saw us trying. I looked at Hazel who hadn't moved one bit. Later it was time for dinner and Mommy went to get Daddy. We sat there for a while before Mommy told us that Sadie was going to watch us for a bit. I didn't know where she went, and I wished she had been back to tuck us into bed. The next morning David and I went to breakfast. In the dining room there was no adults to be found, until Sebastian came in. Then Mommy said that the twins had kept Daddy up all night, and Sadie sent Sebastian to bed. Later David and I were playing by the fireplace with Mommy on the couch and the twins on the ground with us. I looked up from where we were playing and saw out the window that it was snowing. I ran up to the window and watched it snow. "Mommy can we play outside?" Mommy looked up from her sewing and said "Maybe later Clara when it stops snowing." "Aww, but Mommy." "Later Clara." I sighed and sat back down by the toys. We played until Jaron and Hazel fell asleep. Mommy took them upstairs and to see if Daddy was awake. I turned to David "Hey you wanna go outside?" "Mommy said later Clara." "Well it is later come on don't be a chicken." I shoved him a bit and I knew that bugged him. "I'm not a chicken! Lets go." I smiled and we went outside. It was cold, but it was pretty. The snow was soft and fluffy. We made snowballs and tossed them around, and we tried to make a snowman but he wouldn't stay up. Then in the middle of all our fun Mommy came rushing out of the house "CLARA AND DAVID PHANTOMHIVE GET IN HERE RIGHT NOW!" I looked at David and we both went running to the door. We knew we were in major trouble, because Mommy only calls our last name if were in major trouble. We got to Mommy and we were really sure we were going to get it. "Get inside right now. What were you two thinking! It's too cold for you to be out here with no shoes or coats." We didn't say anything just went inside. "Both of you sit, and stay there. Don't go any where." "Lizzie calm down. I don't need you passing out again. Let me talk to them, alright love?" "I'm fine Ciel, but if want to talk to them I'll be right back." Mommy left to go somewhere, and Daddy looked at us. "Did your mother tell you not to go outside?" "Well... She did say later, and it was later." "Yes it was later but did you have permission to leave the house? Especially where you had no shoes on nor coats on." "...Well no." "Then why did you go outside? Why did David disobey usually he won't cross people?" Before I could answer David jumped in and said "She called me a chicken Daddy, and I'm not a chicken." "Clara did you call your brother a chicken?" I just stared at the floor and said nothing. "Clara if you answer me now and you'll be in less trouble." "I did, but he would have never have come with me if I didn't!" "So you got him to disobey your mother by calling him a chicken. Why?" "Because we wanted to play in the snow." "No you wanted to go play in it Clara, I was just fine waiting till Mommy said we could." "Clara is that true?" Daddy was sitting on his heels staring at me waiting for my answer. Before I could say anything Mommy came back carrying new pajamas, and towels. "Clara answer me, now or I'll let your mother handle this and believe me when she's mad she can get mean." I knew what he meant I had seen Mommy made once before. "Well yes.." Mommy came over and wrapped us in the towels "I'm letting your Dad handle this, but stay by the fire I don't want you two getting sick." I nodded waiting for Daddy to say something. He sighed then sat on the floor. "Sit down this is gonna take a bit." He patted the floor in front of him and we sat down. "David don't think you aren't in trouble though because even though Clara called you a chicken you still went outside." Then Mommy came next to Daddy and said "You sure you want to handle this Ciel?" "Yes, I owe it to you for running off last night." "Fine, David come with me, let's get you out of those wet clothes." David got up and left with Mommy, and I was left with Daddy. "Daddy I'm sorry it's just that I really want to play in the snow." "I know sweetheart but you need to listen to what your mother tells you." "I know... but...she did say later..." "I know she said that but...Clara just listen to your mother next time." " I will Daddy I promise." I was hoping if I was sorry I would get into less trouble with him. "No Clara that won't help. Being sorry won't help your situation any trust me I've tried it too when I was your age." I sighed " So how much trouble am I in?" "A lot." "At least you're nicer than Mommy... right?" "I don't know how nice I can be...Clara your mother...she needs to be obeyed and so I'll have to punish you but it won't be too bad." "Ok..." Then Mommy came back with David. "Clara come on." I went with her, I could still tell she was mad. She helped me out of my wet clothes and said "What were you thinking? I don't know what I would've done if something had happened to you." I just stayed quiet until she was done. "Come on Clara lets go back to your Dad." I nodded wishing I wasn't in so much trouble.

David: I can't believe that Clara convinced me to go with her outside. Even after Mommy said not to. Now we were in trouble all because of her. At least I was in less trouble that she was. Mommy was really mad, and Daddy was too, but he was calmer than her. I had never seen her so mad. I was glad when Mommy helped me change out of my wet clothes into dry ones, but when we went back I was left with Daddy. "Daddy I'm sorry, just Clara is always pushing me." "I know bud. But you could have just come gotten me or mom. Even Sadie." "But, but... If I did Clara would be mad at me... And for a long time too." "David it would be better if she were mad at you then be in trouble. You and Clara are both going to be punished now...not sure what your mother has in mind but we'll find out when she and your sister get back." "Ok Daddy... at least the snow was fun while it lasted..." "I'm glad you guys were having fun...oh they're back. Shall we see what your mother has to say?" " I guess so..." "Lizzie what do you want to say with the kids? I know you have something." I could still tell she was furious with us "Do you have any idea what could have happened to you?! What went through your heads?! And no coats or shoes! Do have any idea how worried I was when you two weren't in here anymore!" "Lizzie, Lizzie calm down please...I don't want to have you passing out." With a glare at Daddy she sat down and crossed her arms. Daddy went and sat down next to her. "Kids I'm gonna leave your punishment up to your mother." Mommy stood up again and said "You just do it Ciel I'm too mad to think of anything." Then she left and went upstairs leaving us with just Daddy. "Why do I have to do this...I don't know what to do.." Daddy muttered. Then Clara still trying to find ways to get in less trouble said "You can just have Mommy do it later when she calms down." "No that would make her mad at me if I did that." "Then just tell us later when you think of it." Clara got up and started walking away. "Clara come back here." She sighed and came back and said " Why can't you just tell us we're grounded or something?" "Okay fine you both are grounded for a week and and no sugar unless your mother or I give it to you." Clara and I were both about to say something, but we didn't knowing we could just end up getting in more trouble. "What is it you were going to say? Just tell me." We both said "Nothing" Then we trudged upstairs to our rooms.

Ciel: I hated that part of parenting I've decided. I sat back on the couch leaning my head back. I sighed and just sat there until Lizzie came in "Sorry I just left you I just couldn't stay." "It's ok...they're both grounded for a week and they can't have sugar unless it's tomorrow where you or I give it to them." "Why tomorrow?" "Well I happened to promise that they could have cake on my...on my birthday and that's tomorrow..." "Oh right I kinda just forgot with everything that's been going on." "Wish I could forget it..." Lizzie walked over and sat down by me. She put her arms around me and laid her head on my shoulder. I pulled her onto my lap and held her tight.


	32. Chapter 32

Lizzie: I was glad that this was a day Ciel was home. I don't know what I would've done without him. I was basically have a mental break down when I came back downstairs with the kids nowhere to be found. I was so mad that they had went outside in the cold freezing snow. What's worse is that they didn't have shoes or a coat on. Ciel I made him let him deal with it, because he could tell if I kept going I was going to pass out again. I just left and went to get them towels and warm clothes. Then I left again because I just couldn't deal with it anymore. I needed some time to just think. I was just glad he managed to punish them while I calmed down. I went back down where Ciel was sitting on the couch. I sat down next to him "Ciel thank you for helping me." "You're welcome Lizzie. I owed it to you anyway." "Sometimes between you and the kids I'm surprised I'm not always passing out." "I'm sorry love I'm not used to having people there to worry about me 24/7." "Which sometime doesn't make sense to me since I've been worrying about since we were kids." "Yes, but now you live with me so it's harder to get away." "True... oh please promise me that you won't run of again. I was so worried about you last night." "I promise Lizzie..." "What is it now Ciel?" "I'm just stressed and it's my birthday tomorrow so..." "It will be fine Ciel. At least this year you have me." "True." "I love you Ciel. Even if you worry me a lot." "Love you too. I'll try harder to not worry you." "Thank you Ciel." I laid on him smiling "At least something went right today" I thought.

Jack: I was outside when it started to snow...I had not coat nor shoes on but I didn't care. I watched from a tree as David and Clara played then Lizzie took them back inside. I jumped out of the tree knowing I would land safely even from that height. For some reason I left no marks on the snow nor did the cold bother me in anyway. I walked around for a bit more then I snuck in the kitchen door. I let my feet dry by the oven then I went out into the dining room. I walked the front room and saw Lizzie and Ciel on the couch so I left there and went up stairs. I went to David's room cause Beth was helping with the baby. I knocked on the door "Come in I guess." I walked over to the bed and sat down next to David. "What's the matter, my lord?" "Clara got us grounded." "Oh, How could I help my lord?" " I don't know Jack, I'm not even sure I can play." "I'll go ask." I got up and started towards the door. "Wait! Don't I'm in enough trouble as it is. Thanks for offering though." "What if I just ask if I could play cause I'm bored they don't need to know I talked to you first." "Well I guess that could work." "Okay I'll be right back." I ran from the room and downstairs to the front room. "Lady Elizabeth could I play with Master David, Please?" "I'm sorry Jack not this week he's grounded." "Ah nuts. I'm really bored though not even for an hour?" "I'm sorry Jack, how about you go play with your sister." "But she's too busy she said. She has Rowan and won't play with me." "Well you like cooking right?" "Dad says I can't do it without him in the kitchen with me." "Well I'm going to make a cake. Would you like to help me with it?" "I guess so." "Great I'll meet you in there I have to ask Ciel a question real fast." "Ok..." I turned and trudged to the kitchen. I got on the counter and waited for Lady Elizabeth.

Lizzie: Jack asked me if he could play with David, and I wanted to let him but he was grounded. Yet I asked him if he wanted to help me make the cake for Ciel's birthday. I went to Ciel's office "Ciel sweetie what flavor do you want your cake to be?" "Umm I don't care Lizzie." "You sure it's your cake?" "Lizzie I'd rather not have one just pick a flavor I don't care." "Ok then have fun doing your work." I left and found Jack sitting on the counter waiting. I decided to just make a chocolate cake since the kids liked that. "Jack can you get some chocolate for me please." "Sure Lady Elizabeth." He went to get it and I found the cook book. We spent the next hour working on the cake. When it was finished baking we put it in the fridge, so it would be nice a cool for tomorrow when I would frost it. "Thank you for helping me Jack, now go see if you can play with Beth or help your Mom." He sighed "yes Lady Elizabeth, but what if they don't want me around?" "They're your family of course they want you." "Beth said she didn't. That I was just in the way and wasn't helping at all and that she wanted to play with Rowan anyway." "She probably just wanted to do it herself without anyone helping. I'm sure Sadie or Sebastian at least want your help." "Mom and Dad are asleep though..." "Well go see if they're both still asleep. I'm sure one of them is awake by now." "Ok..." He walked out of the kitchen towards his parents room, and I went to go see if Ciel was still working. I went into his office and saw he was still staring at the pile of paperwork he still had left. I went behind his chair and kissed him. "How's the work going sweetie?" "It's same as usual." "Well why don't you come and take a break." "I have too much to do though." "Fine Ciel I'll be in our room if you want to join me." Then I left and went into the bedroom. I sat on the bed and watched the twins sleeping.

Ciel: I watched Lizzie leave wishing I could follow her. I took some papers from the pile and started working on it, but after five minutes I couldn't think. I put the pen down and left the room. I headed upstairs to our room. I went in and sat on the bed next to Lizzie. "I couldn't concentrate." " Well then I'm glad you joined me instead of moping in there." "I wasn't moping..." "Sure..." "Fine, I was moping." "Like always." "Yeah...but no more." I leaned over and kissed her. "I love you Ciel." "Love you too love. You want to do anything?" "Well sure... Do you have anything in mind?" "Not really...I am tired though..." "Well we can't sleep now, it's almost lunchtime. Oh I finished making the cake...well at least baking it." "Ok." I gave her a pouty face then laid down on the bed. She stood up and pulled me up. "Ciel, no sleeping." I got up crossing my arms and pouting. It was a fake pout but I was trying to make Lizzie smile. " You really seem intent on staying here... maybe I should leave you here." She turned and walked out of the room. I got off the bed and followed her like a lost puppy. She turned around and saw me behind her "Sometimes I wonder what you would do without me." "Hmm, I'd be lost and probably dead." " Especially after that stunt you pulled in the tree." "Yeah..." I picked her up and ran downstairs. "Ciel promise me you won't do that again." "Do what again?" "The tree... must I say more?" "Ohh, I thought you meant running down the stairs holding you..." "no that I don't mind, it's you disappearing and not having any idea where you are." "Ohh, well I won't do it again." "That's good." "Yeah...now what do you want for lunch?" "I don't know." "How can I make it if I don't know what to make you?" "I don't know just surprise me." I smile and set her down at the table. "Okay..." I run off into the kitchen. I closed the door and slumped down. "I can't cook but I want to cook something for Lizzie because she's always cooking for us...what will I do..." I went to the cupboards and found some different foods. I grabbed some noodles and spices. I put water in a pan and started the stove. I watched it not sure what to do then it started to overflow I took it off setting it on counter. That was when I noticed the pain in my hands. I ran to the sink and put my hands in the water. "LIZZIE!" She came running in "What! what is it!" "I burned my hands trying to make food." "Oh goodness Ciel do have any idea of how to cook? I'll go get Sebastian." "Lizzie don't get Sebastian...I'll...I'll never live this down and no I don't know how to cook. I just wanted to cook for you cause you are always doing it for us." "Fine Ciel I won't get Sebastian, but can I please get him to look at your hands? I'm not good at bandages and stuff like that." "I don't want Sebastian...I'll be fine." "And what happen last time you didn't have Sebastian look at your injuries?" "I got sick...but I wasn't stabbed this time only burned..." "Ciel... fine but trust me Sebastian is going to see your hands. Now go in the dining room, I'll clean up and make some food." "Ok Lizzie..." I turned and left the room. I slumped in one of the chairs to wait for Lizzie.

Lizzie: Sometime Ciel was hopeless. He said he was going to cook even if he didn't even know how to. I was just sitting in the dining room waiting for the kids to come down, when Ciel called. I had been so worried, until I actually saw what happened. Ciel had managed to make a giant mess and burned his hands. I wanted to get Sebastian, but Ciel wouldn't let me. So I sent him back to the dining room and cleaned up. After he left I cleaned up the kitchen a bit and made sure he was gone. Then I went to get Sebastian, I found him in the hallway heading to the kitchen. "Oh, Sebastian can you do something for me?" "Yes, what do you need Lizzie?" "Well Ciel was trying to cook and managed to burn his hand. Can you take care of them please?" "Sure if he will let me." "Just make him let you... oh and don't tell him I told you about the cooking thing." "Of course Lady Elizabeth." Then he left to take care of Ciel, and I went to cook some food. I made the pasta that Ciel had been trying to make. If he had any idea of how to cook it would've turned out ok. I finished and took the food out. When I opened the door I saw that the kids had finally made it downstairs, and Ciel's hands had been wrapped. I put the food down and looked at Ciel. He was glaring at me, but I just ignored it. I sent Sebastian for his own good. Then we sat down and ate lunch.

Ciel: I glared at Lizzie all through lunch. She would look over at me then shake her head. I stopped glaring knowing that what Lizzie had done was only for the best. I finished eating then I left to mope in my office until Lizzie came to find me. "Do you want to sleep now? The kids are moping in their room." "Sure...then three of us won't be moping..." I got up and followed her upstairs. We went into our room and I laid down. Lizzie laid down next to me. I pulled her into me and fell asleep.


	33. Chapter 33

David: I absolutely hated being grounded. Jack had left to see if I was allowed to play and had never come back. I figured Mommy found a way to get rid of him. I sat in my room being bored until lunch. When I went down I saw that Sebastian was wrapping Daddys hands. I walked over to him "Daddy what did you do to your hands?" "Umm it's a long story David..." Then clara came marching into the room and said "Daddy how did you get hurt this time?" "Umm it's a long story..." Then I sat down next to Daddy "Will you please tell us Daddy?" "I just burned them trying to make lunch for your mother..." Clara was pouting and sat down "So Mommy really is better than you at everything." "Clara...oh nevermind forget it." She smirked a bit and then Mommy came in. The food looked yummy. For some reason through the whole lunch Daddy glared at Mommy. I think that was worse than being grounded, I hated see Mommy and Daddy being mad at each other. When we were finished Clara and I went back upstairs. "Clara why was Daddy glaring at Mommy?" "I don't know! why don't you ask Dad!" she snapped. Then she walked into her room and slammed the door. I went in my room and sat in the corner. "She didn't need to yell at me. It's not my fault we got in trouble." I thought. Sometimes she just blames me for everything. Maybe one day she'll blame Jaron, I like Hazel more than him anyway.

Jack: I had gone to see if Mommy or Daddy needed help but they told me to go play. So I sulked off to one of the empty rooms and stayed there until lunch. I went down and ate then on my way back the empty room I heard Clara yell at David then slam the door. I snuck over and went in David's room. "Master what's wrong?" "Everything! And you don't have to call me master you know." "Well you are my Master are you not?" "Well I don't know I'm just a kid... plus you're older than me." "Yes but your Dad is younger than mine and he's still the Master." "Whatever just call me David okay?" "Okay Master David...can I help in anyway? Do you need anything? Food maybe?" "Just David, and unless you can make Clara less annoying and Jaron disappear then no I don't need anything... Although you should leave before you get caught in here, I don't want to get into more trouble." "Yes Mas...David. I'll just be outside the door if you need me." "Why don't you go play with Beth instead of waiting outside the door." "She said I wasn't helping and that I should go away. Mom and Dad don't need help either...so I'll just wait outside incase you need something." "Alright then have fun." "Okay.." I turned and left the room and sat outside the door. I fell asleep sitting there.

Sebastian: I wrapped Ciel's hands and then I went to clean. "Why does Ciel always manage to hurt himself even with the easiest things." I shook my head then went back to cleaning the house. I finished cleaning downstairs and headed upstairs. I passed David's room and saw Jack asleep outside the room. I crouched down next to him and shook him gently. "Jack why are you asleep outside David's door?" "Incase Master David needs anything." "Oh Jack David will be fine why don't you go sleep in your bed?" "No Dad I'm fine." I shook my head and walked off leaving him to his own devices. I kept cleaning the house after that was done I went and to check on Ciel. He was asleep with Lizzie so I went and took from Beth. "Beth go do something...read a book perhaps or play with Jack." She huffed off and I took Rowan upstairs and fell asleep with him on my bed.

Lizzie: The next day was Ciel's birthday, and I could tell from the minute he woke up it was going to be a long day for him. I had woken up only five minutes before him since Hazel had started crying. While I was getting her back to sleep, Ciel had woken up, gotten dressed and walked out the room. I could tell he was in a bad mood since he didn't hug, kiss, or say anything to me. I took Jaron in my other arm and went down to the dinning room. I put the twins in their baskets, and had the kids, (who had just came down) watch them. I then went to Ciel's office and went in. "Ciel, sweetie it's time for breakfast. I know you would rather sulk in here for the rest of the day, but you need to eat." He slouched in his chair "Do I have too Lizzie?" "Yes Ciel, do you really want the kids to come find you and start asking questions?" "No..." "Then come on lets go." We went to the dining room and ate. I went to the kitchen to finish the cake, but not before I told the kids they could only play if they're Dad was there. I couldn't help but laugh a bit watching Ciel being dragged away against his will. I frosted the cake Ciel's favorite shade of blue, and wrote "Happy Birthday Ciel" in black. I was proud of the cake, even if Ciel didn't want it. I went into the front room to do some sewing while the twins slept, and David came up to me. "Mommy, Daddy say's he has work to do, and won't play with us anymore." I sighed "Well if you want I'll be nice, and read you a story. You can even pick the book." David ran off and came back with Clara, and one of his favorite books. The book was about a boy who was lonely and tried to make friends, but never could until he met a girl who was also lonely. I ended up reading stories to them for the rest of the day. Then for dinner Sebastian cooked some of Ciel's favorites and then we had the cake. The kids were happy with the cake, and Ciel just poked it and didn't eat anything. Abruptly he got up and left the room. I sighed and took the kids to bed. I put Hazel and Jaron in their cribs, and sat next to Ciel, "I wish you would have at least tried to be happy Ciel." "I'm sorry Lizzie I tried the best I could... I'm going to bed now." He turned around, and laid down, "Good

night Ciel, I love you." I laid down and thought I heard him mumble a "I love you too." Yet I wasn't sure, but I smiled and fell asleep.

Ciel: I woke up the next morning not wanting to get out of bed. I did anyway. I got dressed and went downstairs to my office until Lizzie made me come eat. Then Lizzie had the kids play with me. I did for a bit for their sakes then I couldn't take it anymore so I told them I had work to do. I headed to my office and sat down then started moping. I moped until dinner when Lizzie got me. We ate then ate cake. It was good cake. Looking down at my lap I smiled thinking of how my family had tried to make this a good day. When I finished the cake I got up abruptly and went to my office again. This time I wrote Lizzie and both the kids a little note. I stuck them in my coat pocket then headed upstairs to bed. I talked to Lizzie then pretended to go to sleep. Once I was positive she was asleep I got up then went to the kid's rooms. I put her note next to her bed in the lap of one of her dolls. Next was David. I went in and set it on his toy car then crept back to my room. I placed Lizzie's note on the bedside table. Then Jaron woke up crying so I took care of him. Right as I was about to go back to bed Hazel woke up. I was up for another three hours with her. I went back to bed for another hour before Jaron was up again. It was another hour before he fell asleep. When I went to put him down he'd stir so I laid down with him in my arms and passed out.

Lizzie: I woke up to find Ciel asleep holding Jaron in his arms. I carefully took Jaron out of his arms and put him in his crib. Then Hazel started crying.

I sighed and picked her up. I walked around with her until I saw a note on the bedside table. I opened it up and it said "Dearest Lizzie, Thank you for yesterday. I'm sorry I was unhappy. I must admit that it was an okay day and that cake you made was really good. I love you Lizzie and I always have and always will. You are an amazing wife and friend. Also you are a wonderful wife. Love, Ciel" I smiled sometimes it was great having Ciel for my husband. I put Hazel back in her crib, and headed downstairs to see if Clara and David were up. I found them both by the fireplace holding a piece of paper. Clara saw me and said "Look Mommy, David and I got a note!" "What does it say Clara?" "My dearest Clara, Having you as a daughter is wonderful and I am honored to be your father. I love you even when I am mad at you. Never forget that I love you. Even when you get older and you meet boys. No matter how much I don't like them I'll always love you. You are an amazing girl Clara. I love you so much Princess. Love, Daddy" Clara finished reading it and had the biggest smile I had ever seen. "What about you David? What does it say?" "My little man, where do I start. You are the most amazing boy ever. I am so grateful to have you in my life. Thank you for letting me in as I did come in late. I will always love you too just as much as your other siblings. You have a wonderful imagination. I love you bud. Never forget that. Oh and when you get old enough if you don't treat women with the respect they deserve...I don't know what I'll do but something will happen. Love you so much buddy. Love, Daddy" I sat down on the couch smiling, and had the kids join me. We sat there waiting for Ciel.

Ciel: I woke up and saw that Lizzie wasn't next me. Neither were the twins in their cradles. I got up and got dressed then I headed downstairs. I got to the front room and I was attacked. I fell down trying to prevent the kids from getting hurt so I got the brunt of the impact. I coughed then sat up. "Morning kids." "Morning Daddy!" " I stood up then went over to sit next to Lizzie. "Lizzie what do you say we unground the kids and let them have some candy? I'm tired of this..." "Fine, but just this once. Next time they have to go through it all." "Okay. Thanks Lizzie...I'm tired of the moping...the kids are going to stop and starting now I'll talk to you about my problems instead of moping about them." "Thank you Ciel. I love you." "Love you to Lizzie. Kids have you saved me any food or did you eat it all?" "We waited for you Daddy." "Oh good. I'm starved shall we go eat?" I grabbed the kids and ran to the dining room. I sat them down at the table and Sebastian came out. We ate breakfast then I went and played with the kids for a bit. Then the day went on uneventful. That night I put the kids to bed then I went in with Lizzie. I put the twins to bed and curled up to Lizzie. I fell asleep within a few minutes. The next three months passed in the usual boring manner. The kids got in trouble, I had work but otherwise our little family(s) had life pretty good.

Lizzie: I watched Ciel and the kids leave to go to the store, and couldn't help but worry. Ciel wasn't that good at keeping track of the kids. I sat in the front room, and put the twins on the ground. I watched the crawl around the room. I had to watch Jaron the most since he usually liked to go under the couch. I could tell he was like Ciel in some ways. Jaron never wanted to be with people, he liked to hide under things. Hazel although wouldn't go anywhere if she couldn't see me. I spent the day sewing and watching the twins. It was nice just being able to watch them and not have to worry about Clara, and David at the same time; and gladly Ciel later came home with both and don't lose either of them. For now though I just loved just watching the twins being babies, for I knew one day, sadly they would grow up just like Clara, and David.


	34. Chapter 34

(Time skip)

Ciel: It had been three years since I first came home from the mission in France. Clara was seven, David was five, and Jaron and Hazel were three. I loved each of my four children very much, yet the person I loved the most was Lizzie. Somehow after seven years of raising kids she managed to grow up even more. I don't think I ever saw the Lizzie that would come to my manor and decorated all cute and force me to dance. Now she was the Lizzie that I knew would do anything for her family just to make them smile. That part of her never changed she still was always trying to make people smile. One day I was finishing some paperwork for the day and Clara was reading a book by the window. Apparently this was the one quiet place to get away from her siblings. She had grown so much since I first met her. She had been the kind to run around asking questions and wanting to do everything. Now she liked to read and help with things. Although she still asked lots of questions. I had just finished of what I thought was the last stack of paperwork when Sebastian came in. "My lord here is some more work that needs to be done. Oh and at the top is today's mail." Then he turned and left the room. I groaned "what was I thinking, I'm never done with paperwork before dinner." I grabbed the first letter on the top of the stack. Surprisingly it was from the queen. I hadn't gotten one of these since she sent me on the mission to France. I guess she thought I deserved a break after four years. Yet, it's not I haven't done anything for her after that. I still did missions, but only that short ones that didn't require me to be gone for too I opened the letter and finished reading I sighed. This mission was going to take at least a year maybe even more. Clara must have looked up from her book just in time to notice me. She got up from the ground and walked over to me. "Hey Dad what's wrong?" I might as well tell her now rather than later. "Well Princess, I'm going to have to leave for a while for work." She looked somewhat confused. "What's so wrong about that? You usually leave us for a few days, and then come back." "Well yes, but I'm needed for a very long task. I'll be gone for at least a year maybe more." When she finally understood I saw all the sadness come to her eyes then she said "W...why do you have to leave for so long?" I didn't want to explain everything to my seven year old about what I did so I just said "Because it's going to be something very hard and long. I'm sorry Clara, I promise I'll be back as soon as I can. Plus you managed to live without me when you where you little." "But, that was easier I didn't know you back then. All I knew was that I had Mom, and David to be happy with." I pulled her into me and hugged her. Then she said "Daddy please don't go." It had been a long time since she had called me Daddy instead of Dad. "I'm sorry, but I can't stay I have to go." Eventually she understood and sat up. "Clara, how about you go help your Mom with the kids, I'll stop soon and come down. Oh and please don't tell her anything." She nodded and left to go help Lizzie. I sat there for a while wondering what to tell Lizzie. It felt awful knowing that I would have to leave her with four kids all by herself. I walked down stairs and headed to the dining room where the kids were playing and Lizzie was sewing. I walked over to her and kissed her "Lizzie we need to talk about something." She looked up at me and smiled. It hurt to see her so happy knowing that in a few minutes that smile would be gone. She put down her sewing and followed me to the hall, and said, "What is it Ciel?" I sighed "Lizzie a note from the queen came today. She needs me to go on another mission for her." "We will be fine without you for a few days. I promise the house won't burn down with you gone." She turned to go back and I grabbed her hand. "Lizzie it's not just a few days... it's a year at least." She looked at me like she was about to cry. "Lizzie, please don't cry I don't want to go, but I have too. I'm sorry I have to do this to you again." "What about the kids, you've already missed four years of Clara's and Two years of David's life, and now who knows how much more you'll miss." I pulled her into my arms "I know Lizzie, I don't want to miss more of their lives or any of the twins life, but I have to."

She smiled a sad smile at me and said "I know, it's just going to be hard. Come back home to me in one piece and no deathly injuries please." I kissed my wife "I promise Lizzie I will come back to you, and the kids." I lead her back to the dining room, and she sat to watch the children, and I went to the kitchen. When I opened the door Sadie was cooking. "Sadie have you seen Sebastian?" "Last I saw he was packing." I was surprised I hadn't told him we were going yet. When I found him and asked him about it he just said that he had overheard me telling Clara, and that he had already told Sadie, Jack, Annabeth, and Rowan. This was somewhat surprising in itself, because I had just seen Sadie, and she didn't look like she had cry or been sad at all. Although she had always been stronger in matters like this than Lizzie. She would never admit it, but she was fragile. Even when she breaks though she would do anything just to protect me and the children, even if it would mean getting herself killed. Yet it was that and many other things that made me love her. I went back to the dining room I didn't want to but I'd have to tell the kids that I would be leaving soon. Lizzie must have saw that I was going to back away from telling them, because she said "Kids your Dad has something important to tell you." I glared at her a bit but then I was attacked by four kids jumping on me. Clara gave me a hug and so did David. Then I picked up Jaron and Hazel and they also hugged me. Oh how I was going to miss them hugging me all the time. I put the twins down and sat on one of the chairs. "Kids sit down I have something very important to tell you." Clara knew what I was going to say and I could tell she was trying not to cry. I sighed "kids, I got a letter today and the queen needs me. I know that I have left for missions before, but this time I would be gone for at least a year maybe more." I looked at their faces David was about to cry, but was trying to be strong, Jaron didn't know what to do, and quiet, sweet little Hazel was crying in lizzie's arms. I hated seeing my family sad because of me. I promised myself that I would come home as soon as possible and make them happy again. The next day Sebastian and I left. I watched all my kids wave goodbye from the porch. We drove away in the carriage, and I stared out the window. All the happy memories flashing in front of my eyes. The day I met the kids, Clara's birthday, the ball, David's birthday, the twins birth, taking the Clara and David into town, and so many more. One day I would return to that manor, and make more wonderful memories with my wonderful family.

The End

**Hoped you like the story we will most likely write a sequel to this but not now. We have started a new story it will be about Italy and Romano from Hetalia. So watch for it you never know when it will come. **


End file.
